To hate is love, to love is hata
by joannak
Summary: Alucard x Seras. Violencia, sexo y situaciones adultas. Pequeño crossover con Samurai X y Yu yu hakusho
1. Chapter 1

To hate is love, to love is hate

Resumen: Alucard x Seras. Violencia, sexo y situaciones adultas. Pequeño crossover

con Samurai x y Yu Yu Hakusho

Si bien situé este fic después de la guerra con Milenium, hago referencias a personajes y

situaciones que aparecen en el anime

El dueño de Hellsing y sus personajes es Kouta Hirano. Yo no gano dinero con esto

Capítulo 1

Manos recorriendo su cuerpo, calor invadiendo sus sentidos en la oscuridad …tan

palpable como el cuerpo y el rostro que aparecían y desaparecían en la misma.

Victoria se despertó de repente, tardó unos minutos en situarse en la realidad y …

-¡"Mierda, otra vez"- desde los incidentes con Millenium esos sueños la atrapaban

noche tras noche solo para despertarse frustrada y deseosa, lo peor de todo era que

ni siquiera podía hablar con alguien de los mismos. Integra le imponía demasiado respe

to, como su superior, (además siendo virgen no podría entender todas las implicancias

del asunto) se limitaría a mirarla severamente y a recordarle que los miembros de la

organización Hellsing no anteponían sus problemas personales a sus obligaciones.

¿Su maestro?. Seras se suicidaría antes de hablarle de semejante asunto… teniendo en

cuenta que el protagonista de esos sueños era el.

Alucard también se estaba comportando extraño, después de su pelea con Walter y el

ministro Anderson estaba silencioso y ermitaño, ella había tratado de hablarle un par de

veces pero solo había recibido una mirada furibunda seguida de un par de insultos en

un idioma extranjero (¿Qué lengua era?, Victoria no identificarla, pero no le cabían

dudas del significado de las palabras).

Si , las cosas no estaban bien, cuando creía haber logrado un pequeño adelanto en la

relación con su maestro, estos nuevos eventos dieron por tierra todos sus esfuerzos.

Si solo estuviera… no quería pensar en eso, la muerte de Pip la había lastimado

seriamente, no había perdido a su confidente y mejor amigo, sino también a la única

persona en Hellsing con la que casi se sentía humana otra vez.

Alucard se había burlado de su estrecha amistad con el mercenario-"Chica policía solo

quiere bajarte los calzones y después alardear ante sus compañeros que se revolcó con

una vampiro", Integra la llamó a su estudio y la amonestó severamente: los vampiros y

los humanos no debían interactuar bajo ningún concepto fuera de las misiones (Victoria

casi había replicado que la relación de años entre ella y su maestro no era precisamente

predicar con el ejemplo, pero al fin opto por callarse) .

"Como si fuera a lograr algo dando vueltas en la cama como una imbécil "- Se levantó

y dejo la habitación, ya vería más tarde como solucionaría sus problemas, por el

momento una buena sesión de entrenamiento era lo que necesitaba para despejarse.

¡Hola!- una delgada muchacha de cabellos negros y lacios, con el uniforme de los mer

cenarios de Hellsing apareció atrás de ella. Era Julie Kinstown, una de las últimas adqui

siciones de Integra para el plantel de la organización. Ella y su novio Paul Conrad se ha

bían traslado a Hellsing hacia unos meses, provenían del D-11 y eran destacados

combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo, así como excelentes profesionales con todo tipo de armas

de fuego.

-Hola- respondió Victoria. Esa chica le agradaba, parecía pasar por alto que trataba con

una vampiro y la trataba con la cordialidad que trataba a todo el mundo.

-¡Señorita Victoria, ¿tendría un minuto?. Me ha ocurrido algo increíble y se lo quiero

contar a alguien

-Bueno…. Yo… en realidad

-¡Por favor! ¿Se lo tengo que decir a alguien o voy a estallar!

-De acuerdo; "a ver si con esto me saco las estupideces de la mente de una vez por

todas", ¿Qué es eso tan importante Julie?

-¡Paul me propuso casamiento! Y mire…- la mercenaria no término la frase, enseñó

a la vampiresa un solitario de brillantes y la abrazó efusivamente- ¡estoy tan contenta!

-Me alegro sinceramente por ti Julie, tu y Paul son excelentes personas y se merecen lo

mejor, estoy muy contenta por uds.

-¡Gracias!- un torrente de palabras agitadas salio de la boca de la joven- se que sonara

estupido e injusto pero no soporto más estar aquí, yo no estaba convencida cuando reci

bimos la propuesta de Sir Integra, pero desde que llegamos…

La vampiresa poso su dedo en la boca de la chica-Shhh no debes hablar de eso aquí, va

mos, Julie, vamos afuera.

Las dos caminaron por los largos corredores de la mansión hasta llegar a un patio

interno, donde se sentaron en unos bancos, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos

la mercenaria continuó:

-Es horrible, cada vez que Paul me besa o me hace el amor, siento que alguien nos

observa burlándose de nosotros, he llegado a rechazar al pobre por eso y no me ani

mo a contárselo, va a pensar que estoy loca

-No estás loca, Julie. Hellsing puede ser harto depresivo y frustrante para algunas per

sonas. Es más, ni siquiera estás hablando con un ser humano

-Usted no es como el…

-¿Quién?

-El señor Alucard

-¿Qué pasa con el?

-Algunas veces…aparece de la nada y se queda mirándome fijamente un buen rato…

como mira un depredador a su presa.

Victoria se estremeció, su maestro podía ser aterrador cuando se lo proponía, ya era

sospechosa la primer confesión de Julie pero ahora no le cabían dudas: Alucard se es

taba divirtiendo a costa de la mercenaria

-En tu lugar hablaría con Paul para irse cuando antes. Créeme después de casarte todo

se pondrá peor..

-¡Seras, Kingstown- Integra Winsgate Hellsing interrumpió la conversación- una banda

de fenómenos ataco los suburbios de Londres, deben trasladarse y exterminarlos sin de

mora

¡Si señora!-ambas saludaron a su superiora-¡Enseguida!-Julie abandonó el patio rauda

mente pero cuando Victoria intentó hacerlo, Integra la detuvo

-Creo que no quedo en claro nuestra charla previa, Seras, en el futuro limítate a tratar lo

mínimo indispensable con los miembros humanos de la organización. Eso es todo,

puedes retirarte

Si, si-Victoria se retiró abochornada-"todo este tiempo en Hellsing y aún me siento

como una chiquilla cuando me reprende. Por lo visto hoy no es mi día"

Corrió a buscar su arma y se reunió con el pelotón- "quizá patear unos cuantos trase

ros de anormales me venga bien"

-Destrozar anormales siempre ayuda, chica policía

-¡Mierda maestro, no me asustes así de nuevo!

Alucard se materializó a su lado, tomándola de la barbilla acerco peligrosamente su

rostro al de ella-¿Qué te pasa chica policía?. Estás muy nerviosa

-Maestro todos no están mirando por favor suelteme

-Más tarde hablaremos… ¿porqué te molestaste cuando la humana te contó que me

gusta observarla?….casi pensé que estabas celosa… -dicho esto se alejó

-"Hasta eso sabe el muy maldito"- Seras suspiró, era cierto, mientras Julie hablaba no

pudo evitar sentir celos, ¿Por qué no se fijaba en ella?¿es que acaso era tan insignifican

te que el no la notaba?

Tomó su harkonen y corrió detrás de los soldados, una vez más cumplir con su deber en

Hellsing ayudaría a apartar las preocupaciones de su mente


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Otra vez soñaba, pero esta vez era una pesadilla, largos tentáculos se enredaban en sus

brazos y piernas y cuello impidiéndole respirar, se enterraban en su piel haciéndola san

grar profusamente y por más que intentaba deshacerse de ellos no podía…

-"Dios, me está matando"…

Se despertó sobresaltada, la sensación de ahogo y el miedo le impidieron pensar unos

momentos, luego lentamente comenzó a calmarse.

-"¿Pero qué?"-... su corazón…. estaba….estaba latiendo

-"No, no es posible…"- estaba muerta, su corazón no podía latir. Y sin embargo ahí esta

ba. Cada latido retumbaba en sus oídos, le hacía temblar las manos y le impedía enfocar

la vista.

Ni siquiera cuando se fusionó con Pip en la batalla, o cuando despedazaba fenómenos

con su arma había latido….¿porqué ahora?... la tristeza, la excitación, la rabia no la ha

bían conmovido

-"La ira y la impotencia si"-Se sentó en el ataúd confundida, ¿de donde vino esa afirma

ción?. De repente una catarata de sensaciones, imágenes y emociones invadió su mente :

-"¡Integra, puta frígida te voy a violar hasta destrozarte y quedar bañado en tu sangre….

¡Ella es mía!, ¡Yo la cree y nadie ni tú desgraciada van a evitar…

-"¿Ma… ma.. maestro?"-La habitación se volvió roja, un rugido rabioso salió de sus la

bios al tiempo que aferraba la bolsa de sangre y se la empinaba de un trago, los deseos

provocados por los húmedos sueños de las noches anteriores le hicieron bajar las manos

hasta sus pechos y sexo y acariciarlos con rudeza

-¡DEJA ESO!

La brutalidad de la orden la hizo detenerse en seco

-Cuando te ponga las manos encima, te voy a….

-¡Acaso te olvidas con quien estás hablando vampiro!

-Ella esta escuchando… y sintiendo todo lo que yo siento, Integra, cálmese por favor.

Vuelve a dormir chica policía

¿Dormir?, ¿Cómo dormir después de esas sensaciones?,¿Porqué estaba Alucard tan

enojado con Integra?... ¿y porque había sentido como propia esa discusión?.

Se recostó nuevamente en el ataúd, pero por más que intentó conciliar el sueño no pudo

la idea de Alucard interfiriendo sus pensamientos de esa manera, la llenaba de

inquietud…

-"¿Y si mis sueños fueran provocados por el?. No, no es posible, solo tiene ojos para

Integra".

En su estudio privado Integra buscaba terminar la discusión

-Por última vez, Alucard. No voy a permitir esa clase de contacto entre la oficial Seras y

tú

-Solo porque usted no vaya a experimentar una revolcada en su vida no significa que los

demás debamos privarnos de ese placer

-Cuida tu lengua. No voy a tolerar actitudes como las que me fueron reportadas hoy

-¿El soldaducho vino a quejarse?-el vampiro hizo una mueca-Si tuviera un poco de

sangre valiosa en las venas, hubiera intentado matarme de una buena vez

-El oficial Conrad ha sido cuidadoso, pero también señaló que no responderá de sus

actos la próxima vez que interfieras con su vida privada

-Eso tiene una solución fácil ama. Entrégame a la chica policía y no volverás a recibir

quejas de ninguna clase-Alucard miró a su dueña a los ojos directamente- ¿O acaso

estás pensando tomar su lugar?

-Creí que te habías cansado de esos jueguitos. Sabes bien que nunca me rebajaría a algo

así… en fin no estamos llegando a ninguna parte con esta discusión. Los oficiales Seras,

Conrad y Kingstown serán reasignados a una nueva unidad de Hellsing. En cuanto a ti

reforzare el sello que te ata a la organización para prevenir futuros incidentes

-¡HIJA DE PUTA!. Al menos dime porqué perra!

Integra lo miró estupefacta, sabía que el la odiaba y la despreciaba pero después de

pasar tanto tiempo encerrado había aprendido a respetar a sus amos… y ahora lo úni

co que le impedía matarla a golpes era el sello que lo ataba a su voluntad

-¿Quieres saber porque vampiro?. Porque se que manipularías a Victoria poniéndola

en mi contra y es un riesgo que la organización no puede correr. Es mi última palabra,

largo de aquí y fuera de mi vista

Dicho esto la jefa de Hellsing tomó los papeles con las cuestiones del día y continuo su

trabajo ignorando a su sirviente.

-Sir Integra, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

Paul Conrad entró en el estudio, aunque su rostro reflejaba una plácida sonrisa, sus ojos

grises decían todo lo contrario y sus manos descansaban en la ametralladora ligera que

era su arma favorita.

-No oficial, muchas gracias. Ya estaba por retirarme a mis habitaciones

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor Alucard?-Las palabras del mercenario apenas lograban ocultar

el asco que le producía esa abominación, sinceramente no lograba entender porque una

organización que se dedicaba a cazar esas cosas tenía como arma principal a dos de

ellas

-No, gracias-dicho esto el vampiro desapareció no sin antes fulminar con su mirada a

su ama.

-Siento la intromisión Sir Integra, pero no pude evitar escuchar la discusión,

prácticamente estaban gritando los dos.

-Verdaderamente no se en lo que estaba pensando cuando permití a Alucard quedarse

con Seras. Cada día está más rebelde e insolente… y luchar con fenómenos inservibles

no ayuda en nada. Al menos la batalla con Milenium sirvió para calmarlo un poco, pero

ahora me temo que deberé tomar medidas más drásticas

-¿Y si la oficial Victoria… fuese… digamos… suprimida?

-No crea que no considere esa opción. Pero si tengo que encerrar a Alucard nuevamente,

Hellsing se verá obligada a usar a Seras como arma principal

-¿Podría preguntarle algo?

-Adelante

Paul tragó saliva, era difícil hablar de esos temas con alguien como su superior

-En mi opinión, creo que sería conveniente dejar que Alucard satisfaga su lujuria con

Victoria. Si eso lo tranquiliza, no estaría mal utilizarla como último recurso

-También pensé en eso. Pero por lo que sabemos de esta clase de criaturas, los machos

suelen ser brutales con las hembras en el acto sexual, llegando a extremos tales como la

tortura o el asesinato. Ante todo Seras es una mujer y no quisiera exponerla a una

humillación semejante… lo mejor para todos será separarlos.

-Se hará todo lo que usted ordene. Buenas noches

Buenas noches oficial- Integra se desplomó en su asiento, primero los constantes

ataques de los vampiros tecnológicos, su problemática relación con su esclavo la

cual se tornaba cada vez peor y luego la lucha con Milenium.

-"Vencimos a los malditos"-se dijo-"¿pero a que precio?, ni siquiera tengo a alguien

en quien confiar como antes, hasta Walter fue transformado. Y los 12 están esperando

la menor oportunidad para derrocarme, cretinos, desde siempre creen que no soy capaz

de atender los asuntos que mi padre me dejo.

Suspirando, se dirigió a sus habitaciones, a veces ser la jefa de Hellsing era agotador


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

-¡Vamos Paul!. Es tu última noche de libertad!

-¡Eh, muchachos, calmense!, ¡Auch!. -Paul se debatía entre varios mercenarios que lo

golpeaban y lo empujaban amistosamente.

"-Si Fergunson viera esto, sufriría un ataque"- pensó Victoria divertida, todos los merce

narios de Hellsing tenían la noche libre para festejar la despedida de soltero de Conrad y

vaya que pensaban divertirse.

Por su parte, Julie había solicitado a Integra poder pasar "una noche de chicas" con la

ampiresa, esta última casi se había negado pero al ver el rostro suplicante de las dos

muchachas accedió con la condición que Seras se alimentara debidamente antes de sa

lir. Envalentonada, la mercenaria llegó al extremo de invitar a " la dama de hielo" (co

mo todos se referían a su superior a sus espaldas) a salir con ellas pero Integra rehusó

cortésmente.

-"Y menos mal que lo hizo"- El espectáculo de Sir Hellsing riendo o haciendo cualquier

Cosa normal para las otras personas, era inimaginable para Victoria-"aparte con esa cara

arruinaría toda la diversión".

Se maquilló cuidadosamente en su pequeño espejo (menos mal que eso de que los

vampiros no se podían ver su reflejo era solo una fábula), la falda de cuero negro y el

sueter rojo que tanto esperaba por usar yacían en el ataúd, y así se encontraba cuando

escuchó unos discretos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Eh, ah, Seras soy yo. ¿Podría pasr un minuto?

-Claro, entra julie-Su amiga entró acarreando un bolso, miró nerviosamente a su

alrededor y preguntó:

-¿Podría cambiarme aquí?. Quiero que me des tu opinión

-Pero, por supuesto tonta y si quieres puedes tomar algo de por ahí-la vampiro señaló su

closet- anda tomate todo el tiempo que necesites.

La morena así lo hizo y mientras revolvía todo el cuarto, no paró de charlar un minuto

acerca de las cosas divertidas que harían esa noche.

Pero a Victoria no se le escapó que la chica estaba nerviosa por algo, no paraba de echar

miradas nerviosas a la puerta y se sobresaltaba cada vez que escuchaba un ruido

proveniente del exterior de la habitación.

-Bueno, creo que ya estamos listas…. ¡ vamos a sacudir la noche!-Salieron las dos a los

gritos del cuarto riendo histéricamente pero cuando ya llegaban al final del corredor,

Alucard surgió de las sombras.

El cambio en la mercenaria fue instantáneo, se aferró al brazo de la rubia temblando sin

Contenerse, al tiempo que buscaba esconderse de la mirada del vampiro.

Y no era para menos, Alucard tenía la ropa y el cabello desordenados y las apuntaba con

su arma en ese preciso instante, además la demente sonrisa en sus labios lo hacía más

amenazador.

-¿Chica policía, adonde crees que vas?

-¡Simplemente voy a salir maestro!- Victoria lo miró furiosa-"¿Qué le pasa?. Nunca

nota mi existencia y "

-Cálmate, chica policía. Esa no es manera de dirigirse a tu creador- se acercó a ellas sin

Dejar de apuntarlas- ¡ Tú!-señaló a Julie- en este preciso instante te regresas por donde

viniste, y en cuanto a ti chiquilla vienes conmigo, es hora que te enseñé a comportarte

como una verdadera nosferatu

-¡ Alucard!- Integra apareció detrás de él- Yo autoricé a las oficiales a salir, tu no tienes

nada que ver con esto, vuelve a tus aposentos. ¡Ahora!

-Como usted diga- el vampiro retrocedió, pero aunque no dijo una sola palabra, Seras

podía sentir su ira apenas contenida- " Y no es la primera vez, está alterado por algo"

-pensó- "¿Quién sabe que le ocurrirá, pero no es excusa para tratarnos así".

-¿Estás bien Julie?

-¿Eh?. Si, si- la mercenaria no respiró tranquila hasta que Alucard desapareció en la

oscuridad.

-Yo me ocuparé de él personalmente, ahora salgan a divertirse- Integra acompañó a

las jóvenes hasta la salida- " Y ahora arreglaré cuentas con ese infeliz"

-¡Fiuuu!, no quisiera ser Alucard ahora, la reprimenda…. ¡ey!, Julie ¿me estas esch

chando?

-Si, si Victoria

-¡Vamos olvidemos a ese psicotico!

Poco a poco la morena se animó y momentos después ya estaba gritando y hablando

tonterías como al principio.

Recorrieron bares y discotecas, divirtiéndose, bailando y aceptando tragos de apuestos

desconocidos, que al saber que Julie se casaba, proponían matrimonio a Seras, les

ofrecían fugarse juntos a un lugar lejano o felicitaban a Kingstown pidiendo otra ronda

de bebidas.

Por último, fueron a un local de desnudistas donde chillaron y aullaron al ritmo de la

música y los movimientos de los bailarines.

Victoria estaba exultante, pocas veces se había sentido tan viva, no podía parar de reírse

ante las ocurrencias de su amiga…. que ironía…. Su amiga., increíble que se hubieran

conocido ahora y que pronto tuvieran que dejar de verse…. toda su vida había buscado

sentirse unida a alguien, de ahí vinieron sus intentos de integrarse a diferentes grupos en

su adolescencia y nurse al D-11 cuando era mayor

-Ahora eres tú, quien esta deprimida-señaló Julie mientras salían del local- anda

cuéntame

-No es, es demasiado caótico

-Si no lo haces ahora, quien sabe cuando tendrás alguien con paciencia para escucharte,

vamos vampiresa, tengo oídos para toda la noche.

Victoria sonrió- Está bien. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí, tomemos algo en ese café.

-Oye, ¿no te harán mal tantas bebidas?.Es decir, tu tomas sangre y todo eso

-Puedo consumir alimentos humanos si a eso te refieres, pero no aportan los nutrientes

que mi cuerpo necesita.

Entraron en el café y pidieron una cerveza, para cualquiera que mirara la rubia era solo

otra "lindura" en el lugar pasándola bien con su amiga o con su novia.

Seras habló, le contó a la morena sobre la muerte de sus padres, como uno de los hijos

de puta que los había asesinado violó a su madre muerta, su vida en el orfanato después

de esos sucesos, como entró en el D-11, hasta la noche que Alucard la transformó en

vampiresa en la vicaría

-¿Pero porque accediste?

-Es que estaba aterrada, todos mis compañeros habían muerto…¡por Dios no quería

estar sola de nuevo!. A pesar de sus burlas y desprecio era parte de algo…. Pero ya ves

que me equivoque, mi maestro me ignora y cuando me habla es solo para fastidiarme,

para Integra soy apenas algo descartable que es más lo que molesta que la utilidad que

se le puede dar.

-¿ Y el muchacho?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, escuché rumores cerca del capitán Bernardette y tú…

-Éramos amigos nada más. Ni siquiera para eso serví, no pude salvarle la vida y

terminó sacrificándose para ganar la batalla contra Milenium.-La vampiresa comenzó

a llorar- ¡ ni siquiera pude corresponder sus sentimientos, mierda!. ¡Todo el tiempo pen

saba en mi maestro!

-Si Sir Integra tiene ese concepto de ti, es una idiota. Yo combatí esos días en Londres y

puedo asegurarte que todo era un infierno, sin tu ayuda Hellsing nunca hubiera derro

tado a esos trastornados.

Y en cuanto a ese vampiro chiflado de tu maestro: si tuviera un poco de inteligencia se

habría dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hace tiempo. Ese sujeto no vale una sola de tus

lagrimas- dijo Julie abrazando a Victoria- no llores más, ya ,ya.

La rubia dejó que su amiga la consolara, había omitido contarle que había liberado el

alma de Pip de su interior, se sentía culpable por retenerlo por motivos tan egoístas co

mo su soledad e inseguridad

-Bueno creo que eso es todo. Gracias por haber escuchado a una vampira histérica,

rechazada por un monstruo de 600 años.

-De nada niña, ya me devolverás la escucha algún día

-No lo creo, Sir Hellsing no quiere que este en contacto con humanos, es más, ni

siquiera entiendo como me dejo salir contigo

-Quizá, en el fondo no sea tan insensible como parece…. lo que me lleva a hacerte un

anuncio

- ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡La semana que viene, tu, Paul y yo seremos trasladados a una de las dependencias de

Hellsing en Escocia!

Victoria casi escupió la cerveza de la sorpresa

-¡Qué, que que!

-Termina de beber eso no quiero que me acusen de asesinar a una vampiresa ahogándola

con un trago

-¿Qui…quién te ha dicho eso?

-Paul, no te preocupes ya todo está arreglado. Verás como todo va a ser mejor

-No me parece que le caiga demasiado bien-Seras se resistía a creerlo, era demasiado

bueno para ser verdad-¿Estás segura?

-Te seré sincera, al principio no quería saber nada del asunto pero lo convencí. Solo

tienes que preparar tus bártulos y te largas de ese horrendo lugar con nosotros. ¿Y

quién sabe? hasta te encuentras un guapo vampiro escocés y te olvidas del imbécil

La rubia se rió con ganas, con todas las ganas con las que puede reírse alguien con

renovadas esperanzas en el futuro

-Te creo, solo espero que no te arrepientas después. No te olvides de lo que soy

-Solo eres una chica desesperada por conseguir la aprobación de los demás. Seas

humana o no, nada quita que has sufrido mucho.

Las dos continuaron hablando de diversos temas todo el resto de la noche. Para

cuando chequearon la hora en sus relojes ya casi amanecía

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Integra puede enfadarse-dijo Victoria-"No quiero

que nada arruine la salida"

Tomaron un taxi, al llegar a la Mansión Hellsing se separaron para ir a sus respectivos

cuartos. Al llegar a su habitación Seras se acomodó en su ataúd sonriendo-"Todo

va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien, pronto me iré de aquí y empezaré de nuevo".

En sus aposentos Alucard se sonrió, pronto su discípula conocería su verdadero

destino….. aunque para eso tuviera que desafiar a su ama como nunca antes


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Los párrafos en cursiva se refieren a eventos en el pasado

Capitulo 4

"-Carajo, no debí haber bebido tanto"-Paul caminaba por los pasillos de

Hellsing a los tropezones hasta los cuarteles de los mercenarios-"cuando

Julie me vea, sus quejas duraran semanas".

-"Pero si que valió la pena, quien sabe cuando volveré a disfrutar de unas

copas y unas putas así".

El mercenario entró despaciosamente a su habitación y cerró los ojos, ya te

nía una disculpa preparada en sus labios… pero no escuchó nada

-¿Julie, cariño…?, vamos preciosa no te enojes tanto

Paul parpadeó sorprendido, eran más de las siete de la mañana y su prome

tida no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Ya veo. ¿Te sientes traviesa, verdad?. Mi linda perrita quiere jugar al es

condite…

Se dirigió al amplio armario y lo abrió de par en par…

-¡Buuuu!-Una avalancha de zapatos, ropas y demás cosas le cayó encima

-Tienes que ser más ordenada, ¿qué diría Sir Integra si viera este desorden?

Fue hasta el cuarto de baño, pero nadie estaba allí, un poco extrañado regre

só a la habitación.

-"Bajo la cama"-sonriendo se agachó y….

-¡Te atrapé!-nada…

Algo llamó su atención, al lado del lecho en el suelo brillaba una sustancia

espesa… de fuerte olor dulzón.

Conrad se quedó helado, no necesitaba tocar eso, sabía bien que era sangre.

Tomo su arma, (todos los mercenarios tenían alguna en sus habitaciones…

solo por precaución) y corrió a buscar a Victoria.

-¡Abre la puerta, Seras! ¡ abre ya!

La vampiresa se levantó adormilada

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿quién es?

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!.¡Ábrela ahora!

Victoria abrió, para encontrar a Conrad desencajado, temblando de pies a

cabeza

-¿Julie está contigo?. Dime que sí

-No, Paul regresamos a eso de las seis y treinta. Nos separamos en el

primer descanso de la escalera. Creí que estaba contigo

-¡Pues no!. ¡No esta!... ¡Y sabes lo que encontré en nuestro cuarto!.

¡Esto!

El mercenario extendió una blusa manchada de sangre todavía fresca. La

rubia se estremeció, era la misma prenda que Julie había utilizado en la sa

lida

-Cálmate por favor ya….

-¡Qué me calme!. ¡Qué mierda piensas, tu debes saber donde esta!. ¿Qué

le hiciste!

-¡Yo no le hice nada!

-Le advertí miles de veces que no se acercara a ti, que eras un demonio

igual que ese otro. Pero no me escuchaba, "Paul, Victoria es una buena per

sona", y ahora…

-Shhhh….

-¡Qué me calle!

-Shhh…- la vampiresa sintió que se aflojaban las piernas, la voz de su

maestro volvió a escucharse fuerte y clara en su mente.

-"He sido muy descortés contigo chica policía, nunca te invite a conocer mi

lugar de reposo… trae a Romeo contigo, hay alguien aquí que se muere por

verlo".

-"Pero maestro…"

-"No te preocupes, yo los guiaré"

Alucard se rió en voz alta, hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto, observo a

la muchacha muerta en el suelo y le acarició el rostro

-Estuviste excelente. Pero ahora llega el plato fuerte-acomodó el cadáver de

Julie cuidando que fuera lo primero que Victoria y Paul vieran apenas

abrieran la puerta-Vamos que los retrasa tanto.

En esos momentos, la rubia y Paul bajaban rápidamente las escaleras que

llevaban a los subsuelos. Victoria era conciente de la desesperación del mu

chacho pero también sabía que estaban en total desventaja

-¿"Julie que paso?"

-"¿Quieres saberlo?"

La vampiresa se detuvo, una serie de imágenes invadió su mente

-¿Qué pasa?

Seras se apoyó contra la pared, lentamente su corazón comenzó a latir, su

vista se nubló y un dolor punzante se extendía por cada rincón de su cuerpo

quitándole la respiración

-Paul estoy viendo….el me hace ver…

El mercenario la observó preocupado, los ojos de la joven se pusieron en

blanco al tiempo que empezaba a hablar con voz angustiosa

_-Julie está dirigiéndose a tu habitación, repentinamente alguien tropieza _

_con ella_

_-¡Auch!. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?_

_-¡Por favor ayúdeme!. ¡Yo no sabía!- Una chica de lacios cabellos negros, _

_delgada, miró a la mercenaria-¡Fue solo una apuesta, solo tenía que traer _

_algo de la mansión! _

_-¿De que estás hablando?_

_-Y ahí fue que lo vi. Pensé que lo del vampiro era solo un cuento, pero, jo_

_der apareció de la nada e intentó morderme y luego una mujer.. una mujer_

_rubia lo detuvo…¡no me deje sola tengo miedo! Y.._

_Aguarda, aguarda-la mercenaria suspiró era solo una adolescente idiota _

_que se había metido en lío- Tuviste mucha suerte, ¿sabes?-Probablemente_

_se había encontrado con Alucard e Integra decidió castigarla dejándola_

_vagar asustada por la enorme mansión-Ven vamos._

_Julie llevó a la chica a su cuarto_

-"Se lo merecía por idiota chica policía

"

-"¿Qué le hiciste, maestro que le hiciste?

_Kingstown observó a la jovencita con detenimiento .Era muy bonita de _

_grandes pechos y estrecha cintura,… y esos ojos… de un extraño color_

_rojizo_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-No tiene importancia. Gracias por salvarme- La adolescente se acercó a_

_Juie y sorpresivamente intentó besarla en la boca_

_-¡Qué te pasa!.¡No soy una jodida lesbiana!_

_Quiso apartarse…. pero la chica la tomó de los hombros…la mercenaria_

_No pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor, esas manos infantiles tenían una _

_fuerza sorprendente_

_-¡Déjame!¡Basta!_

_-Pero si solo estoy empezando, por cierto no tengo nombre, pero creo que_

_ya me conoces_

_Ante los horrorizados ojos de Kingstown, la chica se convirtió en una masa_

_amorfa que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de Alucard. Lo pateó varias_

_veces pero las piernas se le hundían en ella._

_El vampiro la soltó riendo, la joven intentó correr hacia la puerta… solo_

_para sentir una poderosa patada en la espalda_

Victoria comenzó a llorar, pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de los

huesos al romperse, instintivamente supo que su amiga no volvería a

caminar jamás… y la demente risa de Alucard sonaba cada vez más alto

-Seras, por favor ¿Qué pasó con Julie?

Paul observaba a la rubia llorar, no, eso no era nada bueno

-La está torturando…

En su mente podía ver a la mercenaria retorcerse de dolor en el piso

mientras el vampiro, le desgarraba la blusa de a poco, desprendiendo

al mismo tiempo jirones de piel, estirando su larga lengua para degustar

la sangre que manaba de las heridas

_-POR FAVOOOOOR, déjame, déjame_

-"Por ahora es bastante, chica policía. ¿Quieres saber como terminó todo?.

Sigue bajando"

Victoria se recuperó lentamente, su corazón todavía latía pero esta vez de

rabia. Miro al mercenario que nerviosamente esperaba.

-Si queremos rescatarla, debemos pensar antes. ¿Tienes un teléfono

celular?

-Sí, por aquí- Paul revolvió en sus bolsillos

-Llama a este número. Es la línea privada de Sir Integra, infórmala de la

situación ya que ella es la única que puede controlar a ese monstruo. Yo

volveré a buscar el harkonen. ¡Y por amor de Dios Paul, no cometas una

locura, no eres rival para él!.

Conrad la miró impresionado, no era la tímida muchacha de siempre esta

ba rabiosa

-Vuelve rápido Seras… no quiero pensar en las cosas que le puede hacer

ese loco… si algo le ocurriera a Julie no se lo que haría


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Veinte minutos más tarde, la vampira y el mercenario corrían al subsuelo.

Integra ya estaba enterada de la situación, y venía también en camino.

Los subsuelos eran prácticamente desconocidos para los jóvenes, ya que

era una zona que todo el mundo trataba de evitar, Sir Hellsing incluida.

Era por eso que Alucard los había elegido como morada. Húmedos,

fríos y oscuros, hacían las delicias del vampiro, y unido al laboratorio, los

calabozos y la sala de autopsias conformaban una aterradora escenografía.

Y el olor…. fétidas nubes de polvo se levantaban mientras Paul y Victoria

corrían, olor a encierro y a material en descomposición.

-"Un poco más, dobla a la derecha".

Por fin llegaron, una puerta semiderruida los esperaba abierta

-¿¡Es aquí?! ¡Julie, Julie!

-Que malos modales soldaducho te invito a pasas un buen rato y así

me saludas.

Entraron en la habitación, Alucard estaba sentado en una especie de camas

tro, en su rostro una perezosa sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿¡Dónde está?!. ¡Dímelo o te vacío el cargador encima hijo de puta!

-Paul….

-¿¡Qué?!.¿Qué te pasa?. Pregúntale tu también

Ta…ta...

-¡Paul!. Ella…Julie….esta aquí

Victoria se arrodilló, habían entrado tan impetuosamente que no repararon

en el bulto blancuzco que se encontraba en el suelo. La rubia acarició el ros

tro de su amiga, estaba frío. El cadáver estaba desnudo, con marcas de

golpes y arañazos por todas partes, los pechos estaban en carne viva como

si su maestro se hubiera ensañado particularmente con ellos, en los muslos

rastros de semen y sangre. La vampiresa tuvo la horrible intuición que Alu

card había cortado a la muchacha por dentro

Conrad no podía respirar, su Julie, su hermosa Julie estaba muerta. Miró fi

jamente al vampiro ocupado en balancear sus pies distraídamente.

-¿Sabes? Hasta el último momento pensó y esperó por ti. Le rompí la

columna para que no molestara tanto, y le corté la garganta para que no

gritara. Fue estupendo cuando escuché su cóccix romperse a la primera em

bestida….

-¡CALLATE, CALLATE! ¡HIJO DE RE MIL PUTAS, MAL PARIDO

VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO!

El mercenario se lanzó contra el rey de los no vivos, disparando su arma

no le importaba nada, quería lastimar a esa bestia, no lastimarlo no, quería

matarlo

Ta… ta…. ta…

-¡Paul, espera!- Victoria quería disparar su harkonen, sin hacer daño al mu

chacho, pero Conrad se interponía entre ella y Alucard-¡No te acerques, es

muy peligroso!

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme con eso pendejo?-El vampiro estiro su brazo y

atrapó al mercenario, lo sostuvo un momento en el aire-Vaya esto pare

ce molestarte, deja que te ayude.

El rey de los no Vivos se puso de pie, y siempre sonriendo empezó a

desprender lentamente el brazo de Paul.

TA…TA…

-¡AAAHHHHHHH!- El joven gritaba desesperado por zafarse, mientras

tanto Seras desesperada no se atrevía a actuar, su vista comenzaba a

ponerse borrosa y el harkonnen bailoteaba en sus manos sin control

-"No ahora por favor, no me falles cuerpo mío, solo un disparo, solo

uno. Solo uno para poder escapar o ganar tiempo hasta que Lord Hellsing

llegue".

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Alucard terminó de arran

car la extremidad a su presa…..

-¿Sabes porquería?. Me equivoqué, los últimos pensamientos de tu novia

no fueron para ti…. Lo último en lo que pensó y sintió fue mi verga dentro

zandole las entrañas

¡TA!¡TA!¡TA!

-¡DEJALO EN PAZ CABRÓN!

¡BLUM!

El disparo de Victoria destrozó el cuerpo de Conrad y parte del brazo de

Alucard, sorprendido el vampiro lo regeneró, se había olvidado de su dis

cípula.

-Bueno era hora que hicieras algo. ¿Pero es que tus papis no te enseñaron

a no jugar con la comida?

La vampiresa continuó disparando, ya no pensaba en nada, quería acabar

con su maestro de una vez por todas

-Y yo que pensé que estabas con los buenos…..

-¡Cierra la boca!. Lo ibas a matar de todos modos

La respuesta del vampiro fue reírse a carcajadas, de su cuerpo empezaron

a salir largos tentáculos de sombra que se enredaron en la mujer, cortando

su pie y atrayéndola hacia el. El corazón de Seras latía desbocada mente al

igual que en sus pesadillas, pronto estuvo con el rostro pegado a Alucard

quien la miró fijamente.

-¿Crees que no lo escucho chica policía?. El corazón de un vampiro solo

late bajo emociones intensas…. y debilita a su dueño. ¿Crees que no se tus

ve.nas están a punto de estallar y que el dolor es tan fuerte que no puedes

pensar en nada más?. Nuestra sangre siempre está quieta, hacerla correr

contra nuestra voluntad es una de las peores torturas que puede sufrir un

nosferatu..

Aterrada, Victoria comprendió que el había planeado todo eso para ha

cerla venir debilitándola a propósito…. y ahora estaba a su merced….

-¡ALUCARD!

Sir Hellsing los miraba entre estupefacta y horrorizada, el cuerpo sin vida

de Julie, Alucard y casi toda la habitación estaban bañados en la sangre de

Paul Conrad. La vampiresa palida y desencajada temblaba envuelta en los

lazos de su maestro y el Rey de los no Vivos gruñía amenazadoramente, sa

liva chorreando de su boca

-¡Fuera de aquí, Hellsing!. ¡No me tome tanto trabajo para que

interrumpas!

-Vamos Seras- Integra luchó por controlarse- No me asustas vampiro, te or

deno que la dejes

-¡NO!

-No puedes atacarme y lo sabes. Quedarás aquí encerrado- su voz resonaba

monótonamente en el cuarto-Vamos oficial, esta basura es mi esclavo,

estando yo presente no puede hacerte daño. ¡Alucard suéltala de una vez!

Los tentáculos del vampiro cayeron a los costados liberando a su presa.

Como un zombie, la rubia caminó hasta su superior, la cual cerró la puerta

tras de ellas, dejando al Rey de los no Vivos vociferando en su interior

-¡INTEGRAAAAAAAAAA!. ¡VAS A ARRERPENTIRTE DE ESTO!

¡ES MÍA!

Victoria miró hacia atrás, notando que se retrasaba, Lord Hellsing le dijo:

-Sellé con un poderoso hechizo la entrada del subsuelo, no saldrá de aquí

Nunca. La perdida de los oficiales Kingstown y Conrad es una desgracia

terrible, pero nada podemos hacer

Las dos abandonaron el lugar, los gritos de Alucard eran cada vez más

fuertes

-¡INTEGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,¡CHICA POLICÍAAAAAAAAAA!

¡INTEGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Hellsing y sus personajes son propiedad de Kouta Hirano. Yo no gano

dinero con esto.

Como el manga original de Hellsing ocurre en el año 1997, me tome la

libertad de utilizar un hecho muy sonado de la época para mi fic. Las res

tantes situaciones son producto de mi imaginación.

Pido disculpas de antemano si ofendo a alguien

31 de agosto de 1997 a la madrugada. París, túnel del alma.

Una multitud de periodistas era apenas contenida por la policía y los para

Médicos. El auto destrozado era fotografiado por miles de cámaras y la

noticia recorría el mundo.

Diana de Gales murió junto a su novio millonario en un accidente…

Nadie noto a las dos mujeres, vestidas de negro riguroso, que hablaban en

susurros mientras la mayor fumaba un cigarro tras otro y tomaba notas.

-Si pudiera acercarme un poco más…

-Imposible oficial. La corona no sabe que estamos aquí. Si llegaran a

fotografiarnos o filmarnos, las consecuencias no se harían esperar. Trate

de observar lo más posible desde aquí.

Victoria se concentró

-¡Ahí!

-¿Cómo es?

-Pues… es hembra. Está olfateando los cadáveres y ya se percató de

nuestra presencia

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Se dirige hacia nosotras en este preciso instante. Apártese Sir Integra.

En efecto la criatura se acercó a ambas, caminaba a tropezones sin coor

dinar los movimientos y los ojos le relucían de odio y maldad. La piel

verdosa estaba surcada de escamas y cicatrices. Se detuvo a unos pasos

de la vampiro e inquirió:

-¿Quuueeeeé quieres abominación?

La voz era ronca y las palabras salían espaciadas y apenas moduladas como

si a la criatura le costara mucho pronunciarlas

-Lo mismo quisiera saber yo. ¿Por qué mataste a esas personas?

-No convieneeeee sabeerrrr a la abominacióooon. ¿ Porrr queeeé

tanta pregggunta?. Prrressaa apeticccible- señaló a Lord Hellsing-

¿tuuuyya?. ¿Vassss a darrrle placeeerrr a antessss de matarla?

-No es nada que te interese- Si n pensarlo Seras disparó el pesado

454, había empezado a utilizar el arma de Alucard desde que su superior lo

encerró, pero aún le costaba dominarla.

La mujer sobrenatural lanzó un chillido de dolor y rabia cuando las balas

perforaron su carne, sin embargo ni una sola gota de sangre broto de las

heridas. De un salto regresó a los despojos del ¿accidente? desde donde se

dedicó a gritar un rosario de insultos y maldiciones.

Los disparos alertaron a varios periodistas que se lanzaron con sus cámaras

listas para capturar una imagen de las dos rubias, pero Sir Hellsing y su

sirvienta subieron de inmediato a una van y y huyeron del lugar

Más tarde, en una suite en Ritz…

-¡Escúcheme bien!. Fue una estupidez hacer eso. ¡Por Dios, un miembro

de la realeza ha muerto!. ¡Era obvio que el lugar iba a estar lleno de

periodistas carroñeros y curiosos, lo único que logró fue que notaran

nuestra presencia!

-Ex miembro, se divorció del príncipe hace un tiempo ya

-No me cambie de tema oficial. La organización está bajo estrecha vigi-

lancia.¡Lo último que necesito es más presión de la Convención de los

12!

-Por lo menos comprobé que ni el arma de mi maestro les hace daño. Por

los gritos sintió dolor, pero su cuerpo no recibió un daño visible. Tampoco

sangró, ni modo de destruirla con mis poderes

-¡¡¡¡Al menos a él se le hubiera ocurrido algo!!!

Integra se sentó en la cama, visiblemente incomoda, no era propio de su

personalidad tan calculadora esa clase de exabruptos pero en realidad lo

que más la deprimía era otra cosa.

-Ni los hechizos, ni las armas, ni sus poderes Victoria. ¿Qué son, de donde

vienen?... quizá…

-Lo que esta insinuando es que Alucard es más poderoso y experimentado

que yo, que fue una idiotez conservarme a mí y desplazarlo a él quien con

seguridad habría llegado a una solución

Integra no respondió. Se dejó caer en la cama y dijo-creo que voy a dormir

un rato, estoy agotada-Seras hizo lo mismo, ambas sabían que era una men

tira, pero era mejor que discutir y seguir tocando temas difíciles. Las dos

mujeres con los ojos fuertemente cerrados no podían dejar de pensaren sus

problemas.

Victoria no podía evitar angustiarse más a cada momento. Desde que su

maestro fue encerrado en el subsuelo, se había convertido en la principal

arma de Hellsing, pero la aparición de estos nuevos enemigos y sus extra

ñas habilidades (entre las cuales se contaba no ser vistos por los seres hu

manos), mostraban sus grandes falencias a la hora de encarar situaciones

límites ya que utilizando todas destrezas y conocimientos no había podido

destruir a ninguno. Las criaturas atacaban sin cesar por toda Inglaterra, ma

tando a cuanta persona se pusiera a su alcance y cada día se multiplicaban

más y eso ponía los pelos de punta a Sir Integra. Que alguien atacara a su

precioso país y Hellsing no pudiera hacer nada era más de lo que podía so

portar, lo cual era un motivo de constante fricción entre esta última y la

vampira.

Por otro lado, la pérdida Julie y Paul la habían sumido en un estado depresi

vo absoluto, se sentía culpable por haber deseado que Alucard la notara y

por no haberlos podido salvar. Esto sumado a los sueños eróticos y visiones

espeluznantes que su maestro podía convocar en su mente aún a la

distancia completaban un cuadro aterrador.

La pobre Victoria no pudo sollozar por lo bajo-"El espíritu del harkonen te

nía razón esa vez en Brasil, siempre he de estar sola, porque me atreví a

pensar que podría ser feliz algún día".

En la otra cama, la líder de Hellsing se revolvía inquieta. Le costo mucho

trabajo cubrir el asesinato el asesinato de los mercenarios, la convención

de los 12 se encargó de hacer desaparecer las evidencias que pudieran in

volucrar a la organización pero cada día sus exigencias aumentaban propor

cionalmente a sus chantajes. La fortuna de su familia era cuantiosa pero no

podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo pagando sobornos.

La realeza había cerrado sus puertas a la joven herméticamente ya que este

Último incidente fue la gota que colmó el vaso: la guerra con Mileniumm

Vacío las arcas estatales de Inglaterra en la reconstrucción de Londres y

ocultar las consecuencias al mundo entero.

Y ahora la muerte de Lady Diana provocada por esas… esas… ¡esas cosas!

Horas pasadas en la biblioteca de su padre estudiando toda clase libros y pu

blicaciones sobre criaturas sobrenaturales, visitando bibliotecas alrededor

del mundo, hablando con otros miembros de sociedades secretas, buscando

pistas, razones y sinrazones….

-"Pero mientras me llame Integra Fairbook Wingswates Hellsing buscaré

y encontraré un solución…"

¡¡¡¡RINGGGG!!!!

El llamado las sorprendió a las dos. Integra se apresuró a contestar

-Acepto. Pásemela por favor

-¿Quién es?

-Shhhh….Si, soy yo….¡NO ES JUSTO MIENTRAS USTEDES

ESCONDEN SUS COBARDE TRASEROS!!!!!...... ¡Vayanse a

la mierda!

Seras observó como su superior colgaba el teléfono violentamente

-¿Qué sucede?

-Volvemos a Inglaterra. Su alteza real se ha enterado que estamos aquí

-Creí que….

-Encontraron balas con alineaciones de plata dispersas por todo el lugar, es

obvio que no pertenecen a un arma común. Felicitaciones, oficial, ya saben

que estamos aquí.

03 de septiembre, Inglaterra. Mansión Hellsing

Victoria miraba televisión, un accidente en los suburbios de Tokio…. 4

muertos… un choque masivo en Brasil … 15 heridos… y las criaturas

por todas partes, los ojos malignos los mismos movimientos desordenados.

Cada vez había más.

La orden de la reina fue confinar a Sir Hellsing a arresto domiciliario

estricto. Cualquier cosa, cualquier necesidad era suministrada por los

agentes que la convención de los 12 había contratado para ese propósito,

inclusive la sangre para la vampiresa y Alucard, a quien por alguna extraña

razón Integra seguía alimentando

Seras se preguntó donde estaría su superior, en esos días la evitaba más que

nunca.

Mientras tanto en los subsuelos…

-Al fin ama. Temía que se hubiera olvidado de mí

-Al grano. ¿Qué son?

-¿Qué son?.... ¿Quiénes?. Aquí abandonado y solito, lejos de todo, es impo

sible que me entere de nada

-Vamos, vampiro

-No gano nada con decirle lo que se

La mujer se estremeció, podía imaginar a su sirviente sonriendo

sarcásticamente detrás de la puerta , el muy hijo de puta sabía que te

nía la partida ganada desde el principio

-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo- Lord Hellsing suspiró fuertemente- Te doy

a la chica policía

-Epa, no pensé que fuera tan rápido. Pero no, no es suficiente

-Te dejaré salir, todo volverá a ser como antes. Averigua que son las

criaturas y como podemos destruirlos. Es un caos total, se reproducen

geométricamente y ya han causado desastres alrededor del mundo

-¿Son visibles a los seres humanos?

-No

Definitivamente sobrenaturales. Mi última condición: la chica policía

debe ser encerrada aquí

-Imposible. Dije que el vampiro asesinó a Kingstown y Conrad….

-¿Recuerda su conversación con el mercenario… "los vampiros machos

suelen ser brutales con las hembras"

Integra no recordaba haberse sentido tan incomoda con su sirviente, desde

que lo vio por primera vez a los trece años

-¿Y con eso que?

-Nunca especifico que los asesinatos fueron cometidos por un vampiro

macho o hembra…. Mi dulce corazón helado, tu jodido orgullo por

Hellsing y tu soberbia van a dejarme salir y van a condenar a la chica

policía a …. digamos…. brindarme ciertos servicios.

Sir Hellsing se concentró y recitó en voz baja el conjuro para liberar al

vampiro, al terminar la puerta se abrió y una densa niebla la envolvió

-"Será conveniente que me traslade en está forma para no despertar

sospechas. Una cosa más: suba a consolarla, me preocupe por hacerle es

cuchar y ver nuestra conversación. Y hágale entender que no va a pasarla

nada bien si se resiste. Voy a volver en unas horas y la convocaré a mi

lugar de reposo.

El vampiro transformado en niebla abandonó la mansión. Integra caminó

pesadamente hasta las escaleras, pero las piernas no le pesaban tanto como

su animo. Subió pero solo para encontrarse con la vampiresa furiosa

¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO IR CON EL!

-Puede hacer contigo lo que el quiera, no hay vuelta atrás

-¡Me esforzaré, buscaré la manera de detenerlos, pero no quiero ir con mi

maestro, por favor!- Tomó a su superior de los brazos y la sacudió-¡NO!. Si

me obliga voy a ….

El rey de los no vivos le habló directo a su mente con voz melosa:

-No puedes hacerle daño, no te lo permitiré, sigue mirando televisión

chica policía. Resígnate

Victoria se desplomó en el suelo, por un instante Lord Hellsing la miró con

pena y agregó:

-Es mejor sacrificar a uno por la vida de millones. Hazle caso

Dicho esto se retiró a sus habitaciones


	7. Chapter 7

Hace poco pude leer el final del manga de Hellsing (¡¡¡por fin!!!)…..

Pensé en agregar estos hechos a mi fic, pero al final no lo hice por dos razones:

Tendría que reescribir la historia totalmente, así que ni modo.

Sería una falta de respeto a todos los fanáticos/as de Hellsing que no han podido leer el final del manga.

¡¡¡¡MUERTE A TODOS LOS DESALMADOS QUE CUENTAN FINALES DE ANIME, MANGA, NOVELAS, SERIES, PELICULAS Y MÁS QUE NADA LIBROS INTERESANTES!!!!

Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo, si no te gustan no lo leas

Capítulo 7

_Barely cold in her grave_

_(Apenas fría en su tumba ) _

_Barely warm in my bed_

_(Apenas cálida en mi cama)_

_Settling for the drawn tonight_

_(Resignandose para lo de esta noche)_

_Puppet gir__l, your strings are mine_

_(Chica marioneta tus cuerdas son mías)_

_Feel for you_

_(Sentir por ti)_

_Nightwish_

La joven se acurrucó lo más que pudo en su ataúd, tenía puesto un grueso pijama invernal color azul, varios pares de medias y guantes, y así y todo el frío le calaba los huesos.

Pero no era el ambiente, ni una enfermedad lo que le provocaba esa sensación, era el miedo….

Victoria cerró los ojos fuertemente y se abrazó a si misma, no sabía que era peor si anticipar lo que su maestro iba a hacerle, o esa espera insomne, desde que era pequeña sentirse congelada sin razón aparente era su reacción psicosomática a las situaciones estresantes y traumáticas. Podía recordar como al llegar al orfanato después de la muerte de sus padres pasó varias semanas pegada a la estufa sin que le importara nada a su alrededor.

En unas horas amanecería y el volvería a la mansión….

Sonrió amargamente al recordar sus sueños eróticos-" una vez escuche : "_ten cuidado con lo que deseas, puede volverse realidad"_ . Bueno en mi caso así fue"

De repente el vello de la nuca se le erizó… su maestro había retornado; los escalofríos que la recorrieron fueron mucho más intensos que los anteriores –"Con seguridad se reportará con Sir Integra y ella lo detendrá. Siente algo por él y no arriesgará a perderlo"

-"Baja"

La orden la sobresalto

-"No quiero"

-"Que bajes"

-"No"- Trató de darle a su respuesta la mayor firmeza que pudo…

-"Chica policía, a mí no me importa que es lo que quieres"

Inesperadamente, el brazo derecho de la vampiresa, abrió de un tirón la tapa del ataúd, al tiempo que con horror Victoria comprobaba que su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, como si su mente se hubiera desdoblado del mismo, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, los músculos se le agarrotaron ante sus desesperados esfuerzos por detenerse pero su mano se cerró sobre el picaporte y salió, busco algo de donde asirse, pero su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía.

El rey de los no vivos la guiaba hasta su habitación, podía sentir los deseos de llorar y gritar de Seras, pero decidió refinar su crueldad un poco más e impedírselo. Quien sabe si su ama cambiaba de opinión al escucharla quejarse… lo que sí le dejaría expresar serían sus gritos de dolor cuando la hiciera suya.

La rubia trataba de aferrarse a puertas, arcos, paredes, en fin a algo, pero su lenta e inexorable marcha a los subsuelos continuaba. Por último tropezó en las escaleras y cayó cuan larga era en los escalones a los cuales se asió desesperada.

-"Juguemos un poco. Voy a deshacer el hechizo que te impide moverte a tu voluntad. Si consigues volver al tope de la escalera antes de la cuenta de tres"

-"¡Termina de una vez!"

-"Hmmmm. Como quieras"

El cuerpo de la joven se incorporó como una marioneta tirada por los hilos de un titiritero y siguió caminado, pero esta vez sin oponer resistencia.

Cuando por fin llegó, se sorprendió al ver que la puerta semi destruida había sido reemplazada por otra de hierro sólido, la misma se abrió por si sola y entró al cuartucho.

La vampiro observó aterrorizada el lugar pero Alucard no se divisaba por ninguna parte, la puerta se cerró tras sí y todo quedo envuelto en la oscuridad.

Aunque los ojos de Seras podían ver perfectamente en ausencia total de luz, no alcanzó a distinguir nada. Todo lo que la rodeaba estaba envuelto en esa oscuridad sofocante y densa, movió un poco los brazos y le pareció que algo viscoso se deslizaba por ellos, al mismo tiempo un viento helado y fétido la rozó y varios ojos rojos y bocas de dientes afilados surgieron a su alrededor.

El corazón de Victoria latía desbocadamente, pronto el conocido temblor y los mareos se hicieron presentes… ya que se dio cuenta que el lugar no estaba oscuro…. Alucard era la oscuridad, las sombras del rey de los no vivos la rodeaban completamente y se acercaban amenazadoras.

Por su parte el vampiro apenas podía aguantarse, así que deshizo el sortilegio que encadenaba el cuerpo de su discípula a su voluntad y dijo:

-¡Quítate la ropa. Quiero verte desnuda!.¡AHORA!

La voz dejaba trascender tanta violencia y deseo que la vampiresa dio un pequeño brinco, apenas noto que podía moverse, gritó pidiendo auxilio, peor solo escucho esa voz ronca que le respondió:

-Nadie puede escucharte por mucho que grites. Y aunque te escucharan, nadie vendría en tu ayuda…. ¿Qué estas esperando? …¡Obedece!

Temblando la chica obedeció preocupándose por sacarse las prendas lo más lentamente posible; primero los guantes, luego los calcetines y después el grueso pijama de algodón. A cada prenda que se quitaba esas bocas fantasmas chorreaban salivas y emitían un aliento espantoso.

Pronto quedó desnuda, los ojos del rey de los no vivos la recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies deteniéndose en los pechos grandes y cremosos coronados por pezones pequeños y rosados, las piernas largas y bien torneadas y el sexo lampiño….. el cual se moría por degustar

Era totalmente extraño que con ese cuerpo y ese rostro hubiera llegado virgen a los 19 años, esa noche en la abadía se sorprendió gratamente al notarlo. Solo comprendió la situación cuando leyó los informes recogidos por la organización; la muchacha padecía una curiosa afección psicológica llamada erotofobia producto de ver la violación de su madre muerta por unos malhechores en su infancia. Todo lo relacionado con el sexo y la reproducción humana le producía repugnancia.

Pero ahí estaba el para remediar la situación, hizo desaparecer las bocas y los ojos del cuarto y desplegando sus sombras para oscurecer más el lugar, se deslizó hasta la joven.

Victoria sintió como las poderosas y enguantadas manos de su maestro le separaban las piernas, pataleó y forcejeó para zafarse pero al ver el rostro de su maestro entre sus muslos se paralizó.

Veloz como una víbora, el vampiro introdujo su lengua extraordinariamente larga y fría en la vagina de Seras, lamiéndola, chupándola y saboreándola totalmente.

Victoria tenía la sensación que la estaban devorando viva… podía sentirlo en su interior, como la succionaba con fuerza buscando absorber sus jugos; lo que sentía era tan intenso y doloroso que no la dejaba pensar.

Se tambaleó un poco, pero el apoyo sus manos en su trasero y la sostuvo, luego contento por su falta de resistencia, apoyo completamente el rostro en la mujer y empezó a estimularle el clítoris con la nariz al tiempo que sacando y metiendo la lengua la humedecía toda con su saliva.

-"NO puede ser…. Me estoy excitando"-Con cada lamida la vampiresa se sentía más caliente….. y hambrienta. Pronto comenzó a balancear las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás para sentir cada vez más adentro suyo esa lengua helada.

-¡Ah, ah!- gimió enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Alcard, quien ahora se dedicaba completamente a su clítoris chupándolo al tiempo que lo estimulaba con su dedo índice directamente.

-¡Maestro!.... Hmmmm-Su confusión aumentaba, esas sensaciones eran provocadas por un monstruoso asesino, ni siquiera tenía forma humana en ese momento, solo era una cabeza…

-¡AY!- El rey de los no vivos introdujo a medias un dedo en su sexo y continúo jugando con su clítoris acariciándolo más rápido y con más fuerza…. La joven jadeó y abrió más las piernas al tiempo que gemía

-¡Más, por favor, más!- El vampiro no se hizo rogar y retirando su dedo, recorrió con su lengua toda la húmeda vagina de la vampiresa, dandole aún más placer. Pronto, las piernas de la rubia se aflojaron y el orgasmo llegó haciéndola gritar y chorrearse toda en la boca de su maestro

-¡ALUCARD!

El, sonrió y se relamió dejando ver sus blanquísimos y afilados dientes

-¿Tan pronto… chica policía?… Esto apenas comienza

Victoria lo miró con rabia y vergüenza, ahora que no la tocaba, sentía repulsión por haberse excitado con el, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo sintió que la jalaban hacia abajo y la recostaban de golpe en el suelo.

Alucard se decidió a tomar forma humanoide, poco a poco fue moldeando su cuerpo hasta quedar tendido sobre Seras, completamente desnudo a excepción de los guantes.

La chica cerró los ojos, lo cual enfureció al vampiro

-¡MIRAME BIEN PUTA!.¡Y si vuelves a cerrar los ojos, me ocupare de destrozarte en mil pedazos!

La vampiresa abrió los ojos tímidamente, y Alucard se incorporó a medias para que lo pudiera observar. Su mirada se detuvo en el hermoso y demente rostro, en los hombros anchos, en los bien desarrollados pecho y vientre. Era totalmente lampiño al igual que ella y en el…..

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Si-El pene del rey de los no vivos era blanco como el marfil, y a los ojos de Victoria desmesurado en su longitud y grosor. Notando su turbación, el le tomo la mano y la apoyo en su miembro

-Tócalo, quiero que sepas bien que es lo que voy a meterte adentro.

Ella lo tocó, era frío como una barra de hielo y tan duro como una…

A su contacto, el vampiro se estremeció, luego mirándola a los ojos ordenó con voz seca:

-Acuéstate y abre bien las piernas. Dolerá menos así

Victoria así lo hizo y el se volvió a tender sobre ella posicionándose entre sus piernas. Luego de una sola embestida brutal la penetró profundamente.

Si bien Seras estaba algo lubricada por su anterior orgasmo, el dolor que sintió al desgarrarse su himen hizo que sus ojos se poblaran de lágrimas. Sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse, el continuó bombeando ferozmente, disfrutando de ese cuerpo que se retorcía de dolor debajo suyo.

Siguiendo su consejo, ella abrió las piernas un poco más y rodeó con ellas la cintura masculina, al tiempo que le respondía débilmente con sus caderas.

Ahora podía entender el sufrimiento de Julie, era tal la violencia de Alucard que podía sentir sus músculos sangrar. Las manos del rey de los no vivos se clavaron en sus pechos y los estrujaron con fuerza, y entre jadeos y respiración entrecortada (tal era su frenesí) le gritó:

-¡QUE ESPERAS!

Y la vampiresa supo instintivamente l oque el quería, lo rodeó con sus brazos y le ofreció su cuello….Alucard se inclinó un poco más y de una sola dentellada le abrió la yugular.

La sangre brotó a borbotones, el vampiro pegó sus labios a la herida y empezó a succionar ávidamente

-"Dios….demonio… tanto tiempo sin beber la dulce sangre de una vampiro en celo…"

Esa sangre fría y deliciosa lo enardeció aún más aumentando la rapidez de sus embates.

Si la vampiresa hubiera podido quejarse lo hubiera hecho, pero de sus labios solo brotaban sonidos apenas articulados. Se debilitaba cada vez más, a medida que su maestro sorbía su esencia vital.

Al fin logró susurrar….

-Más despacio…por favor…duele mucho

El no le hizo caso y siguió saciando sus deseos. Toda la rabia acumulada por sus forzadas esclavitud y castidad la descargaba en Victoria, hasta que separando la boca del cuello de la mujer rugió y acabo dentro de la vampiresa, la cual debido a la pérdida de sangre y al dolor se hundió en la inconciencia.

Cuando despertó Alucard se hallaba profundamente dormido a su lado. Lo miró con detenimiento y se acurrucó contra el. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y la vagina le ardía y le pulsaba lentamente llena del helado semen del rey de los no vivos.

Pero no pensaba en eso, sino en la sangre que estaba quieta en las venas de su maestro, acomodando su rostro en el hueco entre la clavícula y el cuello de el se dispuso a beber un poco:

-"Solo un poco, tengo sed, tanta sed. No le hará daño, él bebió mucho más….

Súbitamente, el vampiro abrió los ojos, no necesitó hablar para hacerla retroceder aterrorizada. Sus pensamientos le llegaron claramente:

-"Vuelve a intentarlo y te arrepentirás. El único que domina aquí soy yo"

Se levantó e hizo surgir en su cuerpo las acostumbradas ropas y el abrigo rojo. Al llegar a la puerta se volvió y dirigiéndose a Seras, quien se hallaba todavía tendida en el suelo habló:

-Me encargaré de que seas debidamente alimentada. Grábate bien esto: Solo existes para mí placer, más allá de eso no eres nada.

Dicho esto abandonó el cuarto, dejando a Victoria sollozando


	8. Chapter 8

En el capítulo anterior despotriqué contra todos los que adelantan finales….. bueno en este voy a nombrar algunos eventos del final de Yu yu hakusho; pero no teman lectoras/es ya que no son demasiado relevantes ni tampoco adelantan situaciones acerca de personajes

Los personajes de Yu yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin y Hellsing son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo no gano dinero con esto

La bruja Kira si es de mi invención

Los hechos en cursiva se refieren a eventos del pasado

Capítulo 8

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Viva y bien. Bueno…solo débil por la pérdida de sangre.

Integra y su sirviente se encontraban mirando las estrellas por uno de los amplios ventanales de la mansión.

-¿Pérdida de sangre?

-Pequeño jueguito vampírico. Solicito que se triplique su ración, si necesita saber detalles…

-No me interesan, lo que quiero saber es que son esas criaturas.

Aunque Sir Hellsing era una maestra en el arte de ocultar sus pensamientos y emociones, el vampiro no se dejó engañar. La conocía demasiado… era obvio que estaba celosa, pero como siempre sus deberes se imponían antes que todo interés personal

-Siéntese, lo que tengo que contarle es muy extenso.

-De acuerdo-Ella se sentó en un amplio sillón, Alucard podía ser cualquier cosa pero antes que nada era un excelente narrador.

-Para empezar no hizo bien su tarea, apenas vi uno me di cuenta de su naturaleza

-No se correspondían con cualquier criatura sobrenatural a la que la organización halla enfrentado

-Es cierto… porque normalmente no registran esos niveles de agresividad, pero en los diarios e investigaciones de sus antepasados la actividad fantasmal está perfectamente detallada

Integra se sorprendió

-¿Fantasmas?

-Así es, pero no fantasmas comunes. Verá una cosa son los fantasmas de humanos, que aunque sean violentos no pueden hacer daño fuera de su ámbito, una casa, cementerio etc. Estos son fantasmas de demonios

-¿Acaso los demonios no son inmortales?

-No, pueden llegar a vivir miles de años pero como todo ser viviente tienen un ciclo: nacen, crecen, se reproducen y mueren. Una vez que estiran la pata, sus espíritus son encerrados en el inframundo, para que no provoquen problemas.

-¿Inframundo?. Pero yo creí que….

-Si, lo que voy a contarle ahora va a trastocar sus creencias religiosas y principios. Créame muy pocos humanos saben de estas cosas.

En fin: el más allá se encuentra dividido en varias secciones el makai (donde viven los demonios), el reikai (donde viven los espíritus y donde van los humanos cuando mueren), el meikai o inframundo (donde van los demonios después de morir y los humanos de mal corazón). Una barrera de energía espiritual impedía que los demonios más poderosos y los fantasmas agresivos pasaran al mundo humano, pero hace poco fue levantada

Sir Hellsing lo escuchaba fascinada, todo eso era información que los bastardos de la Convención de los 12 matarían por tener.

-Cuando recorrí Londres y otros lugares, ninguno de los seres me prestó demasiada atención. Ni ellos pueden atacarme y yo tampoco puedo hacerles daño alguno. Se limitaron a insultarme nada más

A Integra el alma se le cayó a los pies

-Entonces, ni siquiera tú…

-Exacto. La única manera de deshacerse de ellos, es utilizando el exorcismo o la consagración. El imbécil de Anderson hubiera sido ideal para este menester, lástima.

En fin para ver que se puede hacer con estos sujetos, decidí visitar a una vieja amiga

-¿Amigos… tú tienes alguno?

-Quizá la palabra amiga sea demasiado intima, digamos vieja conocida entonces

Viaje grandes distancias para encontrarla y no fue fácil. No es alguien muy sociable, hasta que en un remoto país sudamericano la hallé

Alucard pausó para servirse una copa de sangre, el solo recordar su encuentro con la bruja gitana le hizo sonreír, verdaderamente los últimos eventos le habían sacado el tedio acumulado durante años

"-_El Rey de los no Vivos en persona. ¿Acaso Hellsing se cansó de ti y acaso contrató a otra persona?_

_El refugio de la bruja era una pequeña casa a orillas de un lago, en ese momento se encontraba leyendo y al ver al vampiro se paró de su diván y lo saludó con un gracioso ademán de su cabeza_

_-Te saludo gran mujer sabia. He venido a ti en busca de conocimiento_

_-Al grano, tú no haces visitas sociales y decididamente nunca fuiste tan educado. ¿Qué quieres?_

_El vampiro la miró fijamente, la mujer delante suyo parecía una adolescente, impresión que era acentuada por los grandes ojos castaño oscuro, la delgadez y la lozanía de su piel pero el sabía que debajo de esa fachada existía un a mente maligna y astuta que había sobrevivido a siglos de persecuciones y odios. No la podía engañar ni impresionar tampoco, se conocían demasiado bien los dos_

_-Están ocurriendo cosas extrañas… mi ama quiere saber como impedirlas nada más_

_-¿Y quién te dijo que voy a decirte algo?_

_-Sigues tan altanera e insolente como siempre Kira. Pero en tu lugar bajaría esos humos, estas sola… la muerte de Raizen uno de los reyes del mundo demoníaco, fue algo que aún alguien aislado y en cautiverio como yo pudo enterarse…_

_Las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado: un rictus de amargura, rabia y dolor se dibujo en el rostro de Kira. Pareció volverse pálida bajo el bronceado de su piel y mirándolo con rudeza le respondió:_

_-Ya veo, lo que en realidad te trajo aquí es toda una caterva de inquina-sacudió su cabeza coronada de rizos negros-Y bien, búrlate pues pero si vuelves a pronunciar el nombre de Raizen te arranco los ojos. Tus labios que solo saben de pecado e impureza no son dignos de mencionar su nombre_

_-Ja, ja. Y todavía tienes el cinismo de hablar de pecados… tu que siempre te aprovechaste del prójimo con tus poderes….no voy a hablar de todo lo que ambos sabemos. Dime que trae a esos espíritus demoníacos aquí y me largo._

_¡Ah!. Y antes de que me eches un conjuro de lo que se te ocurra: puedo divulgar a los mil vientos que la amante de Raizen se esconde en el mundo humano. Ese demonio tenía más enemigos que tú piojos en la cabeza - Alucard sabía que las alusiones a la miseria que había pasado cuando solo era una humana del montón la ponían rabiosa --Estoy seguro que a todos les encantaría hacerte una visita_

_La bruja se desplomó en su diván, todo lo que el vampiro le dijo era verdad, no podía arriesgarse a que la valiosa carga que el rey demonio había dejado en su custodia cayera en tales manos._

_-¡Escucha bien porque solo voy a decírtelo una vez!. ¡Y cuando termine te llevas tu asquerosa persona de aquí!_

_-Siempre tan delicada-El vampiro seguro de que ya no le atacaría se acercó un poco más, deseoso de de escuchar._

_-Un tiempo antes de morir, Raizen buscó a su hijo…sabía que con su desaparición las cosas se iban a carajear. De modo que cuando al fin lo halló, lo entrenó y protegió para ser su sucesor_

_-Whoa..whoa.. Se me perdió algo. Un hijo… ¿acaso el y tú?_

_-¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! El precio que pagué por mis poderes fue el de la esterilidad! No vuelvas a interrumpirme. Sigamos, nada fue como el esperaba: su hijo rechazó el trono y organizó un torneo para decidir quien sería el nuevo gobernante del mundo demoníaco. La primera de muchas equivocaciones…_

_Ganó la contienda un tal Enki, quien para terminar de empeorar las cosas, dictaminó que los demonios no molestarían a los humanos por tres años._

_Increíblemente la tasa de crímenes demoníacos bajo de manera significativa, al ver esto el príncipe Koenma (otro chiquillo atolondrado )se dedicó a investigar este fenómeno y así descubrió cientos de incidentes provocados por HUMANOS contra DEMONIOS._

_Esto desembocó en un terrible escándalo que culminó con el despido del Rey Enma._

_-Toda esta cháchara no tiene sentido, ¡dime porque esos fantasmas demoníacos están aquí!_

_-Más te vale que bajes ese tono de voz…Como prueba de buena voluntad a los demonios, Koenma abrió el portal que separaba ambos mundos_

_-¡Joder!. Y durante siglos la principal preocupación fue mantenerlo cerrado. ¿Quieres decir que hasta los demonios más poderosos pueden pasar ahora?_

_-Así es. Y aquí es donde entra nuestro último personaje. ¿Has oído hablar de Shishio Makoto?_

_-¿Quién no ha oído hablar del rey infernal?. Un asesino despiadado con el corazón más negro que la noche y alma más ardiente que el infierno. Cuando llegó al inframundo en el año 1876, se las ingenió para adueñarse de el, y poner todas las almas malignas bajo su yugo. Ahora la historia me esta gustando más._

_-Este sujeto gobierna con mano de hierro. Nada escapa de su control (o por lo menos así lo era). Cuando se quitó la barrera, los miles de fantasmas que estaban en el infierno escaparon hacia aquí_

_-Y ahora el príncipe Koenma no sabe que hacer, ¿no es cierto? Si cierra el portal, los demonios comandados por Enki, el nuevo rey demonio van a acusarlo de traición y si lo deja abierto el rey infernal, Shishio lo va a acusar de meterse en sus asuntos_

_-Perspicaz como siempre_

_-¿Y como se arregla todo esto?_

_-No con tu intervención precisamente. El hijo de Raizen, ya se alió con dos poderosos demonios y un humano para hacer retroceder los espíritus. Y el Vaticano esta tomando cartas en el asunto._

_-Lo veo difícil. Te informo que Iscariote ya no existe. Después de los incidentes con Millenium, todos los bastardos fueron asesinados_

_-Nunca creí que me alegraría tanto escuchar algo de tus labios… malditos inquisidores….de cualquier manera lo último que se, es que la barrera va a cerrarse hasta que todos los fantasmas demoníacos sean regresados al inframundo. Esta medida no gusto nada a Enki, ya que casi pone al mundo del mal en guerra con el reikai, pero el conflicto se evitó con la intervención del hijo de Raizen quien representa los intereses del mundo humano y el cual a pesar de haber renunciado a su derechos de gobernante sigue siendo una personalidad influyente. El chiquillo pactó una tregua por tres meses en los cuales se debe llegar a una solución._

_Ahora que lo sabes todo, vete y déjame sola._

_-¿Sin ni siquiera un besito de despedida?_

_-¡¡¡¡LAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGO!!!!_

_Alucard se retiró riéndose a carcajadas, esa Kira era una salvaje. Unos cuantos años de educación y civilización no podían borrar la barbarie acumulada durante siglos._

_En otra situación no hubiera dudado en enfrentarse a ella para someterla a golpes después… pero ahora tenía un placentero deber en la mansión Hellsing"_

_-_Y así son las cosas ama. Lamento decirle que la solución a este problema no esta en sus manos-El Rey de los no vivos se desperezó-Solicito permiso para retirarme a descansar.

-Puedes retirarte- Integra no había dado cuenta de que estaba por amanecer, tan absorta se encontraba en su relato. Se levantó descuidadamente del sillón y tropezó.

-"¡Mierda!-La pérdida de su ojo en manos del mayor durante la guerra con Milleniun, no cesaba de provocarle molestias, parecía que cada vez le costaba más mantener el equilibrio y el ojo sobreviviente debía esforzarse más-"Si esto sigue así deberé concurrir a que me examinen".

Tan molesta se hallaba que pasados unos segundos se dio cuenta que Alucard la estaba sosteniendo firmemente para evitar que cayera,, su cuerpo totalmente apoyado en el suyo y su rostro a escasos centímetros…. demasiado cerca.

Y algo extraño ocurrió… Sir Hellsing se quedó muy quieta en brazos de su sirviente permitiéndose por una vez disfrutar de su contacto, del cual solía preguntarse mucho más a menudo de lo que jamás admitiría a alguien

-"¿Cómo será tener sexo con él?"

Como siempre que bajaba la guardia y se desconcentraba, el vampiro escuchó sus pensamientos

-Me asombra ama, nunca creí que pensara en su esclavo de esa manera

Ella lo miró entre furiosa y apenada

-¡Vete ya!

-No me mires así-rara vez la tuteaba pero cuando lo hacía sus palabras tenían un efecto demoledor-Todo hubiera sido distinto si hubieras accedido desde un principio

Acercó su rostro al de ella un poco más, sus labios ya casi se tocaban y… su ama lo apartó de un empellón. La debilidad había pasado y volvía a ser la dama de hielo de siempre

-Con tan solo una palabra, Integra, no hubiera sido necesario crear una marioneta para mis deseos y te podría haber enseñado tantas cosas…. pero tú así lo quisiste; nos has condenado a una existencia miserable a los dos.

El vampiro se tele transportó en la oscuridad dejando a su ama, confundida, triste y rabiosa consigo misma


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Este capítulo tiene una pequeña escena de sexo.

Los eventos en cursiva pertenecen al pasado

_A nigthingale in a golden cage_

_(Un ruiseñor en una jaula dorada)_

_that´s me locked inside_

_(esa soy yo atrapada dentro)_

_reality´s maze_

_(del laberinto de la realidad)_

_Come someone make my_

_(Que venga alguien a hacer mi)_

_heavy heartt light_

_(pesado corazón ligero)_

…_.._

_This is who I am_

_(Esta soy yo)_

_escapist, paradise seeker_

_(la fugitiva, la buscadora del paraíso)_

_Farewell, time to fly_

_(Adios, tiempo de volar)_

_Out of sight, out of time_

_(fuera de la vista, fuera de tiempo)_

_Away from all lies_

_(lejos de todas la mentiras)_

_Nigthwish: The escapist_

_(La fugitiva)_

-"¡Uno…. dos… tres"!

Nada…

-"Uno… dos … ¡tres!"

Un crujido….

Victoria continuó golpeando la puerta del calabozo con toda concentración.

-"Vamos cuerpo mío"

La vampiresa tomó aliento, los crujidos en la pesada puerta de hierro eran cada vez más fuertes y le indicaban que ya estaba a punto de ceder. Y teniendo en cuenta que su maestro no se encontraba en la mansión, no podía desaprovechar esta excelente oportunidad para escapar.

Después de la primera sesión de sexo, Alucard había creado algo parecido a una rutina. La visitaba 3 o 4 veces por semana y se complacía en beber su sangre hasta prácticamente vaciarla. Luego…. a sí…. una paliza y cuando le parecía que no aguantaba más el dolor la poseía.

A su maestro le encantaba ver como su cuerpo se sacudía golpeando sin cesar el duro suelo, como lloraba a los gritos (la única vez que intento callar sus quejas, la castigó hambreándola por semanas). Algunas veces cuando se hallaba particularmente sádico le mordía los pechos y el vientre para que la sangre que brotaba lo empapara por completo.

-"Vamos, vamos"-Utilizando su brazo derecho golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta sin importarle que sus huesos estaban prácticamente pulverizados…. Su brazo izquierdo debía estar en las mejores condiciones posibles.

Irónicamente fue Alucard quien le había dado la idea un tiempo atrás…..

"_Se hallaba recostada en posición fetal. Su maestro se encontraba de espaldas a ella a más de medio metro. Habían terminado de tener sexo y ella se apartó rápidamente ya que sabía que le molesta su contacto después del acto._

_Inesperadamente el Rey de los no vivos se acercó y silenciosamente le revolvió el cabello repitiendo el único gesto cariñoso que le había hecho tanto tiempo atrás._

_Seras se estremeció… temía que esos gestos casuales fueran la antesala de otra tortura o humillación._

_-Shhhh, chica policía, hasta yo necesito de estas estupideces humanas de vez en cuando-dijo palmeándole la espalda-shhhh, hasta yo el más poderoso de los vampiros…_

_-¿Sabes que día es hoy?_

_-No- Hacía mucho que había perdido la cuenta de los días_

_-Hoy es el aniversario de tu encierro._

_Continuaron recostados, ella con miedo a moverse o decir algo que pudiera hacerlo enfadar y castigarla y el acariciándole suavemente. Más tarde se levantó y la dejó a solas como siempre_

Así fue como la rubia recordó que más allá de ser una esclava era una vampiresa. Esa puerta de hierro no tendría que ser un impedimento, y los poderes descubiertos durante la batalla con Milenium la ayudarían a escapar.

Había algo más…. Una confianza en sí misma que no estaba antes y la convicción de que si realmente iba a estar su inmortal existencia a solas, podría sobrevivir por su propia cuenta

"-¡Uno, dos…tres!"

La puerta se despegó de sus goznes y cayó a un costado pesadamente. Cautelosamente la chica abandonó el calabozo e inicio el camino a los pisos superiores, sin encontrar a nadie. Por lo poco que había podido saber del mundo exterior durante su encierro la mansión Hellsing estaba prácticamente vacía

-"Paso libre esto va de maravillas"

No era tan tonta como para suponer que no iban a descubrir su fuga rápidamente, de hecho la sangre que manaba abundantemente de su brazo derecho, se derramaba en el piso, pero si no escapaba ahora no lo haría nunca.

Se detuvo unos instantes para recuperar fuerzas, ya se hallaba cerca de su objetivo: el piso más alto de la mansión.

Paso por su antiguo cuarto, y no pudo resistir lamentación de entrar y dar una mirada. Lo único que se hallaba tal cual lo había dejado era su ataúd , sus ropas armario y demás objetos personales habían desaparecido.

-"Tuviste que borrar cualquier rastro de mi existencia, hija de puta"- Cada día del año que estuvo encerrada, su rencor hacia Sir Hellsing había aumentado proporcionalmente a su odio a la organización.

Salió del cuarto y continuó subiendo, en uno de los recovecos del pasillo encontró algo que la hizo estremecer…..

Un espejo de cuerpo entero con marco de madera bellamente tallado, le devolvió su reflejo….. en el cual a duras penas se reconoció.

La Seras del espejo , tenía el pelo enmarañado y pegajoso de sangre y semen secos, el cuero era un muestrario de mordiscos y cicatrices, algunas ya en proceso de curación y otras no.

Los colmillos se proyectaban amenazadores fuera de la boca, producto de beber sangre, profundas ojeras delineaban ojos sin expresión y la boca tenía una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa… muy parecida a la que solía hacer el rey de los no vivos.

Ni un centímetro de ropa cubría su físico.

-"No es problema, ya conseguiré alguna vestimenta o aprenderé a hacer surgir una con mis habilidades. Después de todo, como el mismo dice… si mi culo y mis tetas son lo único que vale la pena en mí…. ¡que Inglaterra y el mundo los admiren bien!"

-"Loco de mierda, hay que ser retorcido para excitarse con alguien en este estado. Aunque se que muy bien que lo que más lo excita es el sufrimiento"

Siguió subiendo y dejando huellas de sangre, hasta que llegó al ático, en la minúscula y polvorienta habitación, una sucia claraboya se destacaba en el techo.

"Ahí esta"-La joven dio un salto increíblemente alto y abrió la trampilla, luego con dificultad trepó por la misma hasta salir al tejado.

Era una noche hermosa, una enorme luna llena estaba suspendida en un cielo azul terciopelo y los sonidos y aromas le impulsaron a abrir los brazos y saltar…

De su brazo izquierdo un ala de murciélago surgió permitiéndole aletear. El suave viento nocturno, la envolvió y le permitió volar más arriba, más arriba, arriba lejos de la mansión.

-¡ADONDE CREES QUE VAS!

Victoria sintió muchísimo miedo, su maestro había regresado

-Baja ya

Planeó cuidadosamente y se posó en el tejado, luego se deslizó adentro del ático donde Alucard la esperaba ceñudo

-¿Qué explicación le das a esta desobediencia?

Y como la luz de un relámpago la idea llegó a sus labios

-Yo…yo… solo quise tomar un poco de aire

-Vuelve ahora mismo a tu lugar- La miró fijamente buscando en su mente algún indicio de mentira o vacilación, pero la mujer delante suyo sonreía abiertamente

-Hace mucho que no veía el mundo exterior. Pensé que si nadie se enteraba…. Vamos un ratito más- deslizó sus manos por los muslos de él acariciándole hasta llegar a su ingle.

La reacción del vampiro no se hizo esperar, dejó que la joven manipulara su miembro y testículos hasta sentir la erección dura y pronta. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que un gruñido escapara de sus labios.

Procuró tomarla entre sus brazos para poseerla ahí mismo, pero Seras se libró de su contacto de un oportuno salto al costado

-"Cuidado, cuidado no lo enfades"

-¡QUIETA!

-Pensé que sería interesante variar el lugar, ya sabes, para no aburrirnos

Debajo de sus gafas, Alucard parpadeó, al fin parecía que su juguetito estaba aprendiendo algo

-Interesante…. ¿qué lugar sugieres?

-El estudio privado de Sir Integra

El Rey de los no vivos quedó estupefacto, ni en sus más depravadas fantasías había pensado en esa posibilidad….. pero Sir Integra no se encontraba en la mansión; había sido convocada por la Convención de los 12 para discutir el porque de la desaparición de los fantasmas demoníacos…. Estaban totalmente en libertad

-Sea, vamos. Has algo que con ese brazo, no quiero que te desangres antes de empezar- Desplegó sus sombras envolviendo a la vampiresa para trasladarse en la oscuridad hacia el despacho.

Cuando llegaron, Victoria tuvo que esperar unos instantes para que la sensación de aturdimiento se disipara. Cuando al fin pudo enfocar la vista pudo ver a su maestro sentado en la silla de Sir Hellsing, con uno de sus cigarros favoritos en la boca

-Arrodíllate-la chica obedeció-Te vas a meter todo lo que yo te de en la boca-Tomó la cabeza de Seras la apretó contra el bulto en sus pantalones-Si llego a sentir el menor atisbo de tus dientes te los vuelo de un puñetazo.

La vampiresa le bajo el cierre del pantalón y con cuidado depositó toda una serie de besos ligeros en el miembro de su amante

Respiró profundamente y lo empezó a lamer con suavidad tomándose su tiempo. Luego engulló el glande, succionando la roja cabeza, deslizando su fría y húmeda lengua por el agujero del centro

-Más…. Rápido….

Se apresuró a obedecer sus órdenes al tiempo que lo tomaba en su totalidad, empezó a subir y a bajar su cabeza acompañando su rítmico movimiento de succión, acariciándolo, chupándolo, buscando su placer, estimulando los testículo con suaves toques de su mano

Cuando se disponía a trabajarlo con sus pechos, la mano de su maestro se cerró sobre sus cabellos con brusquedad

-"¿Qué le pasa?-Normalmente ese era de los juegos que más le gustaba, se quedó quieta esperando más indicaciones pero consciente de la agitación que recorría el cuerpo masculino

-¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!

Si Victoria hubiera tenido la boca libre hubiera dado un gritito de alarma…. Esa era la voz de Integra


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Hellsing y Yu Yu Hakusho son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Esto es so lo un fic que escribo para pasar mis pocos ratos libres. No gano dinero con esto.

De nuevo adelanto un par de hechos del final del manga de Yu Yu Hakusho, pero no son demasiados relevantes

Para mis lectoras/es: Me comprometo a subir un capítulo por mes. Así por lo menos sabrán calcular que tiempo hay entre la aparición de un nuevo capítulo y otro

Capítulo 10

-¡QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO!

Integra se aferró con rabia al marco de la puerta. Su furia ante esa falta de respeto no conocía límites.

Alucard la miró con picardía

-Es más que obvio…..¡Tú!-Se dirigió a su discípula quien se hallaba petrificada por la sorpresa y la vergüenza-Nunca te dije que te detuvieras, continua con lo que estabas haciendo.

La vampiresa siguió con su trabajo, pero se interrumpió cuando sir Integra se acercó y golpeó con fuerza el escritorio

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ LOS DOS!. ¡AHORA!

El rey de los no vivos retiró su pene de la boca de Victoria y se abrochó los pantalones. La vista de su ama fuera de control y echando chispas por su único ojo azul era impagable. Golpeó a su pupila en el hombro para indicarle que se levantara.

Seras se apresuró a salir de la habitación, pero tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar atentamente a Sir Hellsing, después de todo hacía un año que no la veía

La vio extremadamente delgada, con la piel reseca por el cigarrillo, nerviosa y en contrate con su habitual apariencia tan pulcra, el traje y la camisa estaban arrugados y un tanto deshilachados.

Ahora que lo pensaba, toda la mansión ofrecía un aspecto similar…

-"Falta la cuidadosa mano de Walter"

Por su parte Integra observó que los pechos de Victoria estaban algo caídos y que su rostro había perdido la lozanía y la inocencia que lo caracterizaban. Luchando por controlarse y no gritar ordenó:

-Al calabozo los dos… Y tú vampiro antes de bajar limpia todo esto-señaló el rastro de sangre que había manado del brazo de la vampiresa

-Eso es tarea de sirvientes

-¿Acaso no es eso lo que eres?. Obedece-Ahora se sentía un poco mejor, humillar a Alucard y recordarle su posición era lo más sensato para hacer en el momento…. En cuanto a Seras…. Ya tenía bastante con soportar las exigencias de su maestro y estaba segura que fue idea de el traerla allí.

A regañadientes, el rey de los no vivos se dispuso a cumplir con su tarea, pero noto algo

-No tengo con que desempeñar mi quehacer, ama

-¿Acaso no bebes sangre?. Arrodíllate y limpia todo esto con tu lengua

La vampiresa no pudo reprimir una risita, esa Integra si que sabía castigar. A pesar de que su intento de escapar había fracasado, la certeza de que podía mentir a Alucard la reconfortó.

Tres semanas después…

En el calabozo los vampiros se encontraban molestos e inquietos. Sir Hellsing los había encerrado sin miramientos y se encargaba de llevarles personalmente la sangre la cual había racionado estrictamente, su furia contra Alucard no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, manteniéndolo encerrado hasta que la organización necesitara sus servicios nuevamente.

Esto había llevado a que el vampiro dejara de desangrar a Victoria pero su humor empeoraba cada día y no dejaba de insultarla ni de buscar excusas para golpearla; la vampiresa por fin optó por ignorarlo… la verdad era que ya extrañaba los días de cautiverio en soledad.

-"Al menos me gustaría saber que es lo que la entretiene tanto"….-pensó mientras observaba como el rey de los no vivos trataba de romper el sello de restricción por millonésima vez .

En su dormitorio Sir Integra se hallaba recostada cómodamente en su cama, se enterrada bajo una pila de papeles y bolsas de papas fritas.

-"A ver, repasemos esto por última vez"-ahora que su sirviente estaba bien encerrado podía permitirse estar desarrapada, vestida solo con jeans y una sudadera roja.

Tenía en sus manos el informe con el cual esperaba convencer a la Convención de los 12 de las causas de la aparición de los fantasmas demoníacos y el porque de su desaparición.

Ingenuamente había creído que la información brindada por la conocida de Alucard les interesaría, pero los muy imbéciles se rieron y la llamaron loca. Preferían creer que la muerte de Lady Diana había sido solo un trágico accidente al igual que las diferentes desgracias que habían ocurrido alrededor del globo.

Su reacción fue echar por la borda el respeto, la cortesía, y la tradición. Los había insultado, sacándose las emociones reprimidas durante años, pero su exabrupto fue visto con recelo y sospecha y ahora la convocaban todas las semanas para interrogarla

-"Hasta están pensando que fui yo quién atentó contra la vida de la princesa"

Por último decidió demostrar su teoría mediante hechos concretos y comprobables que volcó en un informe. Reunió nombres, fechas, cifras y aprovechando los servicios de Alucard investigó cuidadosamente a los chiquillos que habían encerrado a los fantasmas nuevamente en el inframundo

Esos datos se encontraba leyendo en ese preciso instante: en el grupo de Yusuke Urameshi se podían identificar tres subgrupos:

Primer grupo: Compuesto por humanos corrientes y molientes. Dos muchachas

Keiko Yukimura: 17 años. Estudiante de secundaria alta

Residente de la ciudad Sarayashiki

Familiares vivos: Padre y madre dueños de un restaurante

Relación con otros miembros del grupo: Amistad- Relación romántica con Yusuke Urameshi

Shizuru Kuwabara: 20 años

Desocupada

Familiares vivos: Kazuma Kuwabara (hermano), padre

Residente de la ciudad Sarayashiki

Relación con otros miembros del grupo: Amistad- Parentesco consanguíneo con Kazuma Kuwabara

Segundo grupo: Compuesto por humanos con habilidades especiales. Tres muchachos

Yusuke Urameshi: 18 años

Residente de la ciudad Sarayashiki

Vendedor en un puesto de ramen callejero

Familiares vivos:: Ninguno. El joven residía con su madre (alcohólica en recuperación) en un complejo de departamentos. Su padre biológico, quien había abandonado a la familia hacía años buscaba propiciar un acercamiento

Observaciones: Los padres biológicos de Urameshi fueron asesinados por un fantasma demoníaco que incendió el departamento donde los tres hacía poco habían vuelto a residir

En cuanto a Raizen, el rey demonio cuyos genes llevaba Yusuke murió de un prolongado ayuno provocado por su abstinencia a devorar carne humana (las cirscuntancias del porqué de esta elección eran-según Alucard- un misterio aún para todo el makai)

Gracias a los genes de este último Urameshi puede manipular la energía espiritual para realizar disparos de poder. Ha realizado numerosas misiones para el mundo espiritual llegando a salvar la humanidad varias veces

-"Genial no soy la única que trata que las cosas no estén peor de lo que están"

Relación con otros miembros del grupo: Amistad- Relación romántica con Keiko Yukimura

Kazuma Kuwabara: 18 años

Residente de la ciudad Sarayashiki

Estudiante, actualmente preparando su ingreso a la universidad

Familiares vivos: Shizuru Kuwabara (hermana), padre

Observaciones: A pesar de ser un humano, Kuwabara posee una energía espiritual extremadamente poderosa, capaz de crear espadas de energía

En estos momentos convive en su hogar con una aparición llamada Yukina, perteneciente a la raza de las korime (raza de mujeres de hielo del reikai)

Relación con otros miembros del grupo: Amistad- Interés romántico por Yukina

Suichi Minamino: 18 años

Trabajador en la fábrica de su padrastro

Residente de la ciudad Sarayashiki

Familiares vivos: Madre. Esta última había vuelto a casarse con un empresario, padre de un muchacho de 14 años

Observaciones: En realidad este tranquilo y apuesto jovencito era la encarnación del zorro de nueve colas: Youko Kurama

Posee grandes poderes derivados de su control de las plantas. En su estado más agresivo logra cambiar su apariencia totalmente (aunque Alucard nunca había presenciado este hecho)

A pesar de ser un demonio frío y despiadado sentía amor genuino por su madre humana

Relación con otros miembros del grupo: Amistad

Tercer grupo: Compuesto por criaturas sobrenaturales. Dos muchachas y un jovencito

(En realidad en calculo de edad era estimativo porque las criaturas sobrenaturales podían vivir centenares de años y su apariencia apenas cambiaba)

Botan: Sin información acerca de lugar de residencia, edad, y familiares vivos

Observaciones: La jovencita trabajaba como mensajera para el mundo espiritual, aunque muy común verla con las otras muchachas del grupo, paseando, charlando etc

Relación con otros miembros del grupo: Amistad- Interés romántico por Kurama

Yukina: Sin información acerca de, edad, y familiares vivos

Observaciones: Esta aparición reside en el mismo departamento que Shizuru y Kazuma Kuwabara. Pertenece a la raza korime del mundo espiritual, la cual es muy buscada por su capacidad de crear diamantes utilizando sus lagrimas

Alucard había averiguado que la joven había sido raptada por un integrante del desaparecido club negro y obligada a producir gemas sin cesar. La misma fue rescatada por Urameshi y sus amigos tiempo atrás

Relación con otros miembros del grupo: Amistad

Hiei: Sin información acerca de lugar de residencia, edad, y familiares vivos

Observaciones: De todos los miembros del grupo este es el más enigmático.

No se lo veía demasiado por le ningekai, solo concurría cuando su presencia era indispensable, pero parecía tener cierto interés por la korime. Alucard lo había rondar por la residencia de los Kuwabara un par de veces, en un de las cuales había sido interceptado por el demonio de fuego, si bien las cosas no habían pasado a mayores (Integra había prohibido al vampiro provocar incidentes) esto acabo con las observaciones

Relación con otros miembros del grupo: Amistad- Interés no definido por Yukina

Integra suspiró y ordenó sus papeles, mañana se encargaría de realizar copias del informe para cada uno de los integrantes de la Convención. Al moverse todos los papeles y bolsas cayeron al suelo, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para prepararse para dormir

Si hubiera mirado con más atención, habría notado que un papel se balanceaba extrañamente a escasos centímetros del suelo….. un fantasma demoníaco vestido de negro la miraba fijamente…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Hellsing es propiedad de Kouta Hirano. Yo no gano dinero con esto

Fanáticas/os de Integra… NO ME ODIEN POR ESTO

-"Muuuujjeeerrrr….. ¿poorrrrqueeee?. Unaaaaa mujer…. Tantas prreeesssaassss apetitosas y essss lo úniiicoooo que encuentro"

El fantasma se acercó un poco más a su victima, quien totalmente ajena a su presencia , se desvestía tranquilamente, se disponía a atacar cuando….

-¿¡Quién eres!?- La voz en su mente lo sorprendió

-"Prrrreeeeguuuntaaaa quiiiieeeennn fuiiii…." ¿dooooonnnnndeeeeee essssstassssss?

-Calabozos…

El fantasma bajó rápidamente, como los gatos era naturalmente curioso y lo intrigó especialmente saber el porqué el poderoso ente que buscaba era prisionero a pesar de sus grandes poderes y habilidades

-"Essssteeeee ssssitiiiioooo noooo tiene niiii eeell masssss mínimo bueeen gusstoooo"-Pasillos, habitaciones y escaleras se sucedían sin cesar, hasta que por fin dio con la dirección correcta.

-"Aaal fiiin uuun luuugarrrr acoggggedooorrrr"- A pesar de estar vacíos, los calabozos exhalaban olor a humedad y a putrefacción. El espectro se regodeó unos instantes en las deliciosas sensaciones que lo invadían… muchos habían muerto o habían sido torturados en esas mazmorras…casi podía escuchar los gritos de dolor y agonía y oler la sangre que antiguamente había empapado los suelos y paredes.

-"Bueno nooo taaaan antiguamenteeeee"- Si sus sentidos no lo engañaban alguien había sido asesinado hacia relativamente poco tiempo ahí.

Se detuvo ante un calabozo un poco más alejado de los demás, y traspasando la puerta se dispuso a satisfacer su curiosidad.

El hombre alto, vestido de rojo lo recibió. A primera vista parecía un ser humano común.. hasta que uno podía sentir la enorme fuerza y maldad que emanaban de el.

-"Aaaalltooo moreno y sanguiiinaaarrrrioooo"- Como tenía que ser… observó también los afilados dientes y los ojos rojos

-¿Quién fuiste?- El hombre no dio rodeos

-Mooodaaalesss de prrrríncipe eeen uun caaalllaaabooozzzzzo?..... ¿Vampiro Aluuucaaarrrrd, nooo esss cierto?

-Responde a mi pregunta- El vampiro estudió atentamente a su inesperado visitante, era alto, con lacios cabellos negros hasta la cintura. Tenía puesto un sencillo pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color. Su rostro era hermoso pero extrañamente llevaba una especie de máscara que cubría la parte inferior del mismo.

-Kaaaa…. Kaa .. Kaaarrraasssuu

-¿Qué es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí?

-Deeemmmasssiadaasss preguntas parrra quiiien esss unnn esssscllavo

-¡RESPONDE!

Karasu guardó silencio, ya que percibió otra presencia en el lugar, no tan poderosa y maligna pero si sobrenatural. Paso tranquilamente a través de Alucard para observar a sus anchas y encontró a una joven rubia sentada en un rincón, quien para repugnancia del espectro se encontraba totalmente sin ropas y sucia de sangre.

Seras lo miró con idéntica curiosidad, ya que no podían hacerse daño no había nada que temer.

O al menos eso creyó….

-Te hice una pregunta

-Ah…. Tuuuu acechaaandooo en las sombras, viiiennndooo cooommmo Urrrramesssshi y sus amigos nooosss cazzzabbaan. Sssseee meeee orrrdeeenooo sssabeeerrr quiiiennn errrassss, pooorrrqueee observabas, quieeeen errra tu amoooo

-¿Quién lo ordenó?

-Adiiiiioossss esclavo- Karasu traspasó la puerta y sin mirar atrás retornó para cumplir su misión

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITO!- Alucard golpeó inútilmente la puerta de la celda, insultando en todas las lenguas que conocía al fantasma

-Nadie puede oírte por mucho que grites. Y aunque te escucharan nadie vendría en tu ayuda…

Victoria se recostó en la pared

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar?. Me duele la cabeza

El rey de los no vivos no contestó, pasados unos minutos, contra todo pronóstico apoyó las manos en la puerta y dijo:

-Levántate, necesito tu ayuda, vamos

-Dame una sola buena razón para hacerlo

-Te daré dos: Si ese fantasma demoníaco asesina a Integra nos pudriremos aquí por toda la eternidad. Ella es la única que puede destruir el sello de restricción….

La segunda: Créeme chica policía no te va a gustar lo que tengo en mente para ti si no obedeces mis órdenes. ¡Ven aquí ahora!

Lo que hizo a la rubia levantarse, no fue la amenaza, ya que estaba acostumbrada a sus malos tratos, sino que por primera vez pudo sentir en su maestro preocupación y angustia.

Mientras tanto, Karasu subía divertido hasta el dormitorio de Sir Hellsing….

La halló profundamente dormida, y aunque normalmente despreciaba y resaltaba los defectos del sexo femenino, tuvo que reconocer que la mujer era dueña de una esplendorosa cabellera rubia suave como la seda.

Levantó las cobijas y brutalmente golpeó a la joven en pleno rostro…..

Integra despertó sobresaltada, el dolor era intenso pero no estaba preparada para sentir mucho más cuando Karasu la tomó de los cabellos y empezó a zarandearla, apoyando sus piernas en las de ella para inmovilizarla.

Todavía aturdida, intento llamar a su sirviente, pero el fantasma advirtiendo esto soltó su cabellera y aferró su cuello con fuerza

-¿Essssstassss asssssusssssstaaadaaa, veeeerrrrrdaaaaaaddd? ¿Noooo entiendes queee essss looo queee sucede?.... Noooo puuuuueeeedeeeeesssss defffendeeeerrrrteeeee deee loooo queeee nooo veesssss

Karasu riendo, creó una pequeña bomba y forzando la mandíbula de la mujer, la introdujo en la boca de su víctima…..

La explosión fue instantánea, piel, dientes y hueso se desperdigaron por la habitación, dejando un hueco en el rostro de Integra, la lengua quedó colgando de un hilillo de músculo que el espectro arrancó de un tirón.

En el calabozo….

-¡¡¡¡MIERDA, NO PUEDE GRITAR!!!!

El rey de los no vivos, desesperado, intentaba crear un vínculo mental con su ama, con la ayuda de discípula, el terror de Sir Hellsing retumbaba en los sentidos de los vampiros pero mientras no mandara un pedido claro de auxilio no podían hacer nada

Mientras tanto, Karasu dejaba a su víctima arrastrarse hasta la puerta de la habitación para luego incendiar con pequeñas bombas el recinto.

-Biiiiieeen, coooon esssstoooo sssseeerá suficiente

Integra se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, disimulada bajo un sillón al costado de la misma se encontraba una alarma silenciosa. La pulso tosiendo al sentir las primeras nubes de humo que empezaban a invadir el ambiente.

-Espero que manden, cof ,cof- luchaba por no atragantarse con la sangre y no perder el sentido- pronto. La alarma estaba conectada a los cuarteles de policía y las propias residencias de mercenarios de la organización y con suerte la ayuda llegaría.

Pero Karasu aún no había terminado, viéndola penosamente se le ocurrió una brillante idea: hizo surgir en su s manos dos pequeñas bombas más y tomándola nuevamente de los cabellos las depósito en las piernas de la joven

-¡Maestro, el fantasma incendió el lugar!- La vampiresa olfateó el humo, mientras seguía intentando comunicarse con su superior

-Si la mansión se incendia quedaremos reducidos a cenizas- Por primera vez en muchos siglos Alucard se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de ser destruido y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Dos nuevas explosiones…….

Los vampiros escucharon como la parte superior de la mansión Hellsing se desmoronaba…… luego solo silencio…. Interrumpido solamente por el crepitar de las llamas

-No siento la presencia de Karasu maestro….

-¡INTEGRA, INTEGRA!. ¡AMA DEME UNA ORDEN POR FAVOR!

Nunca pensó Victoria ver al rey de los no vivos así, lagrimas de sangre corrían por su rostro, y tenía los puños deshechos a fuerza de golpear inútilmente la puerta. Luego abatido se dejo caer

-Murió

-¿Qué?

-No puedo sentir su presencia, mi ama a muerto

-"Otra vez ella, siempre ella"- Maestro quizá solo este inconciente

-Es lo mismo que nada. Morirá desangrada, asfixiada, o quemada antes de que lleguen los inútiles… Solo espero que las llamas lleguen hasta aquí

-¡NO! ¡No quiero morir en este lugar!- No era justo; sobrevivir a tantas batallas, a ser un objeto utilizado solo para el placer para terminar su vida en ese mísero calabozo con la última persona con la que desearía estar

-No entiendes nada- Alucard se tomó la cabeza con las manos- Nunca entenderías

-¿Pero qué?

-Tu no sabes lo que estar encerrado años y años, viendo como tu fuerza y energía se diluyen, hasta que llegas a odiar tu inmortalidad que no deja que mueras de una maldita vez

-No soy estupida, si el incendio no llega hasta aquí, cuando la sed te consuma, me someterías por última vez y yo moriría desangrada

-¿De que me serviría?. Estaré preso aquí por siempre jamás, tu sangre me nutriría por poco tiempo y luego…. Nada

El vampiro calló un momento, ya que a lo lejos pudo escuchar el ruido de autobombas, gritos, corridas y sirenas, luego loco de rabia empezó a gritar y a golpear las paredes

-¡MALDITA HELLSING!. Se debe estar burlando de mí en el infierno…. Tan cerca, tan cerca

Curiosamente, después de su terror inicial la vampiresa estaba deseosa de escucharlo, aunque el vampiro se paseaba por el cuarto sin dirigirse particularmente a nadie en su monologo

-Tan cerca….

-Lamento interrumpirte, pero tan cerca de ¿qué?

Alucard se detuvo y contestó:

-Cuando Abraham Van Hellsing me ato a su propiedad y dictaminó los designios que me sujetaron a su familia por siempre jamás, como única oportunidad de recuperar mi libertad estableció que mi dueño cirscuntancial, debería morir de muerte natural sin dejar descendencia alguna.

Durante siglos mis esperanzas fueron vanas… pero ahora…. Pude influir en la mente de Integra desde que era una niña, no tenía familiares y poco a poco la fui aislando de amigos y conocidos. No fue difícil lograr que se enamorar de mi…..

-Pero no pudiste evitar enamorarte de ella a la vez ¿no?

El rey de los no vivos se rió amargamente

-¿Amor?..... Desconozco su significado desde que me convertí en lo que soy ahora. Simplemente fingí todo este tiempo, ella debía alejarse de cualquier hombre que pudiera hacerle un hijo. Mientras creyera que me importaba iba a rechazar cualquier propuesta.

En cuanto a protegerla… no podía evitarlo. Solo la edad o una enfermedad debían hacerla abandonar este mundo. El tiempo de los mortales es corto…. Solo debía esperar

Quedaron callados unos instantes, escuchando como se extinguían las llamas, pero por más que intentaron saber si su superior estaba con vida, sus esfuerzos fueron vanos, luego a medida que los humanos se retiraban todo quedó en silencio de nuevo

Alucard sintió que profunda desazón lo invadía, y como no podía ser de otra manera solo se le ocurrió descargar su frustración con Victoria… la empujo rudamente buscando que perdiera el equilibrio

-Alíviame, chica policía- otro empujón seguido de un par de manotazos-hazme olvidar que voy a pudrirme aquí por siempre. Pronto dame tu sangre y tu cuerpo….

Se apoderó de su discípula, quien no opuso ninguna resistencia, sus dientes se clavaron en el cuello de ella con más fuerza que de costumbre y….

-Termina de una vez. Por lo menos si me matas seré libre

Ese comentario bastó para enfriar a Alucard, la soltó al darse cuenta que si la mataba estaría solo, por lo menos con ella no se aburriría tanto.

-¡Maestro!- La joven se agitó repentinamente

-¿Qué quieres?

-Schrodinger….

-¿Qué?

-Lo devoraste… ¿no puedes usar usar su habilidad, la bilocación?

-Para vencer al maldito, tuve que liberar a gran cantidad de mis familiares…. Pero...

El sello de restricción era fuerte, pero utilizando el poder del seguidor de Millenium y un poco de la ayuda de su aprendiz con algo de trabajo y mucho de suerte podría enviar un pedido de auxilio a la única persona capaz de ayudarlo

Nota de la autora: Bilocación es el fenómeno por el cual una persona puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Hellsing y Yu yu hakusho pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo no gano dinero con esto

La bruja Kira es de mi creación

Los primeros hechos en cursiva pertenecen a un flashback, los segundos a un sueño

Otra vez mezcle hechos reales con fantasía, para señalar la relación existente entre Alucard y Kira. Estuve investigando acerca de Vlad Draculea (la figura historica en la cual se baso Bram Stoker para escribir Drácula, el cual vendría a ser nuestro querido vampiro) y por cierto que no era nada agradable…

La anécdota de los tres gitanos asados es verdadera, así como el hecho de que el gobernante de Valaquia pensó este castigo para que el pueblo gitano formara parte de sus ejércitos en la lucha contra Hungría y los turcos. También es cierto que obligó a los miembros de la tribu a comerse los restos de sus compatriotas

He recibido varios comentarios acerca de la crueldad de Alucard en este fic… bueno con semejantes antecedentes no suena muy descabellado su comportamiento.

Pido disculpas anticipadas por si alguien se siente ofendido porque he usado hechos verdaderos en la historia, mi intención no es de ofender a nadie

Faraón: Título dado por los gitanos a personas de gran jerarquía en su sociedad (vuelvo a pedir disculpas si este dato no es correcto)

Capítulo 12

-Te amo, te amo, te amo

Una pareja adolescente paseaba por la orilla de un lago. Entre besos y arrumacos caminaban tomados de la mano sin importarles nada a su alrededor.

Era una escena perfecta; un bello atardecer rojo, un lago de azules aguas en una playa solitaria. El chico beso profundamente a su compañera, dejando que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo de ella

-Hmmm…estamos solos ¿qué tal si….?- la chica cortó sus palabras besándolo nuevamente, riendo se preparó para sacarse la remera y el sostén, mientras su novio también luchaba con sus pantalones y buscaba un lugar para yacer.

Pronto estuvieron desvestidos, y se disponían a llegar a lo más importante cuando una súbita lluvia los empapo por completo

-Carajo… no podía estar más inoportuno el tiempo

-¿Están tus padres en casa?

-No lo se

-¡Maldita lluvia!

Se alejaron rápidamente buscando un refugio

Detrás de unas rocas la bruja los miraba disgustada…. Amor que sabían del amor mortales patéticos como esos….

Por más que su poder le permitiera manipular las condiciones atmosféricas, no podría evitar la llegada de turistas y curiosos

-"Quedan pocos lugares donde se puede disfrutar de una completa soledad. Quizá sea hora de emigrar a un nuevo lugar"

Regreso lentamente a su cabaña, allí recorrió con la mirada todas sus bellas posesiones, los muebles, sus libros, sus arcones repletos de objetos curiosos y raros

-"Si, es hora de irme. De solo pensar que alguno de esos vulgares mortales pueda ver o tocar algo de todo esto"

Lo difícil sería buscar donde trasladarse, el como, nunca había sido un problema ya que por medio de la alquimia podía convertir casi cualquier cosa en oro y con ello contratar personal.

Convencida comenzó a realizar un conteo….

-"Bien, lo principal sería"….

Una vez más se distrajo..

-"¿A quien quiero engañar?. No son los intrusos… es el, o más precisamente la falta de el"

_Cuando Raizen le informó que buscaría a su hijo, no tuvo paz, sus reproches, gritos y exigencias no tuvieron respuesta en el rey demonio_

_-¡¿Porqué, porque?!. Nunca te intereso. Ni siquiera es tu verdadero hijo_

_-Lo fue desde el primer minuto que mis genes lo engendraron- Sabía que Raizen odiaba sus exabruptos, pero lo que le estaba planteando era algo francamente ridículo_

_-Solo porque te revolcaste hace siglos con una pordiosera japonesa…_

_El demonio la miró furioso, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abofetearla respondió:_

_- No hables de ella así, fue toda una dama, mucho más de lo que puedo decir de ti ahora._

_- Una dama… una perra insidiosa que te condenó a llevar una media vida por siglos, a morirte de hambre y a vivir enclaustrado en tu castillo_

_-Ya veo que es inútil razonar contigo. Mi tiempo ya toca a su fin , y el mundo del mal puede caer en un caos como el que nunca ha visto._

_Kira se asustó, nunca había sido Raizen hombre de realizar confesiones o mostrar debilidades y mucho menos de preocuparse de los demás. En todos los años pasados junto a el era la primera vez que lo veía tan abatido_

_-Tu poder supera ampliamente los límites conocidos. En nombre de todo lo que es sagrado, eres RAIZEN poderoso rey…._

_-Con poder o sin poder, rey o mendigo, soy mortal, nací, viví y el sueño eterno me esta llamando… y eso es algo que tu sabes bien._

_Viendo que nada lograría, la hechicera se arrodilló y tomando a su amante de las rodillas imploró entre lágrimas:_

_-Es ella, siempre ella ¿verdad?. Por ella rehúsas devorar humanos. Miles de esos seres no merecen el don de la vida que disfrutan. De rodillas…. ¡ te lo suplico, devora a alguien, yo misma si así lo deseas!_

_El rey demonio acarició sus negros cabellos, esos mismos cabellos que lo envolvían cada vez que hacían el amor_

_-Nunca te haría daño y lo sabes. En cuanto a lo demás… nunca rompo una promesa_

_Se liberó de su abrazo y caminó hasta la puerta_

_-Adiós_

_Kira se levantó rápidamente y le corto la salida furiosa. Vestida con un brillante vestido naranja y cubierta de joyas parecía una hermosa reina, pero en ese momento su furia era tan intensa que desfiguraba su rostro y lo endurecía y afeaba._

_-Si sigues insistiendo en esta estupida cruzada "de-salvemos-a-la-humanidad-y-al-makai-por-amor-a-sus-seres-taaaan-liiindos"…._

_-Si mal no recuerdo tu eres humana también_

_-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. ¡Y si te atreves a salir de aquí!…_

_Raizen la apartó de un empellón y sin prestarle atención siguió su camino_

_-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a verme! ¡Jamás!_

Y esa fue la última vez que lo vio, poco tiempo después Raizen contacto a su hijo y pasado cierto tiempo murió… desde entonces su vida ya no tuvo más sentido

¿A quién seducir día tras día?, ¿a quién esperar por las noches?, ¿con quién compartir su impresionante caudal de conocimientos?

Rabiosa, pateó el suelo y se dejó caer en un diván, escupiendo hiel y pestes contra la antigua amante de Raizen

-¡MALDITA, MALDITA la hija del Japón que con su recuerdo hechizó a mi hombre!

Eso era… sabía que entre la innumerable cantidad de hembras humanas, diablesas y apariciones no tenía rival, su belleza, inteligencia y encanto la hacían sobresalir entre todas… pero su rival era un recuerdo imborrable engrandecido por la devoción y la esperanza de su amante en volverla a ver algún día. Por ella nunca habían convivido juntos y ahora ese maldito recuerdo le había arrebatado a Raizen por última vez

Llorando se durmió… pero en vez de ver el rostro anhelado en sueños, tuvo otra visión muy diferente:

"_Estaba en su primer hogar, el campamento gitano lleno de ruidos, personas y aromas. Se encontraba sentada balanceando sus delgadas y sucias piernas en un carromato_

_-¡Kira deja de soñar despierta y ponte a trabajar!. Debemos irnos cuanto antes, Vlad Draculea está reclutando gente_

_Su madre no dejó de gritarle hasta que la vio ayudar a los demás adesarmar el campamento._

_Era extraño… no podía reconocerse en la harapienta chiquilla que se afanaba en realizar la tarea mandada… aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que se convirtiera en la poderosa hechicera que era ahora._

_Un ruido la asustó, la Kira del sueño levantó la cabeza y el espanto se pintó en su rostro cuando vio un grupo de jinetes acercarse a toda velocidad… al frente de ellos Vlad Draculea gobernante de Valaquia._

_Draculea…. La sola mención de su nombre hacía temblar de miedo a los hombres más valientes y llorar de angustia a mujeres y niños. Todos sabían bien las atrocidades de las que era capaz._

_Se detuvieron a pocos metros del campamento, un heraldo se adelantó y gritó fuertemente:_

_-¡¿Dónde está el faraón!?_

_El patriarca su padre se adelantó cautelosamente_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieren?_

_Esta vez fue Draculea quién habló, era más alto y musculoso de lo que la Kira niña hubiera imaginado…. Aunque eso se debía a la buena alimentación; cosa que los gitanos no disfrutaban muy a menudo. Su cabello largo y negro caía por su espalda y lucía poblada barba, cejas y bigote_

_-No puedo permitir la presión de cinco columnas de soldados turcos en una frontera y a Hungría deseando dominar Valaquia en la otra_

_-Eso no es asunto de gitanos_

_-Es su asunto ya que viven en mis tierras. Necesito a todo hombre joven que pueda empuñar un arma para defender a su país_

_-Pues de aquí no sale nadie. Nos marcharemos pronto y ya está_

_El faraón sostuvo sin pestañear la mirada del monarca y por unos instantes nadie dijo palabra alguna. Súbitamente Draculea ladró una orden a sus subordinados:_

_-¡Llévenlo prisionero!. Ya veré que castigo darle por su insolencia_

_Cuando los soldados se disponían a apresar al patriarca, dos jóvenes gitanos acudieron en su ayuda_

_-¡Josemi, Randú!_

_Su madre gritó aterrorizada, eran los dos hombres más apuestos, buenos y valientes de toda la tribu pero su valentía en esos momentos no pasaba de estupida temeridad. También eran los hermanos de la gitanita que observaba todo con grandes ojos escondida detrás de su progenitora_

_-¡Madre van hasta allá!_

_De poco valió su esfuerzo, fueron apresados también y puestos de rodillas frente al monarca, quien atizándose el bigote los ató a su caballo y los hizo caminar a la rastra _

_-"Y nadie se atrevió a ayudar, todos estaban aterrorizados… pero aún falta lo peor…-pensó la bruja, se le puso la piel de gallina- Lo que sigue es algo que ni los mismos animales harían a sus enemigos"_

_La escena se desdibujo, y tomó la forma de un inmenso asador con tres picas en el centro…_

_A su alrededor toda la tribu gitana, se hallaba encadenada a lujosas sillas, ante ellos una gran mesa vestida con un suntuoso mantel y riquísima vajilla repujada en oro y piedras preciosas._

_Al lado de cada gitano o gitana un servidor; por ser esposa, madre y hermana de los infelices condenados la Kira niña y su madre ocupaban un puesto de honor perfectamente enfrente del asador._

_El patriarca y sus dos hijos entraron al patio del castillo, luego fueron amarrados e izados con una extraña maquina bastante más arriba de las picas… _

_Vlad Draculea acababa su discurso…._

_-…" y por desobedecer las sagradas órdenes de su rey, yo Vlad Draculea los condeno a muerte."_

_El mismo prendió el fuego y cortó las sogas, cuando los cuerpos cayeron, las picas los atravesaron de lado a lado. El gobernante se ocupó de avivar las llamas cada tanto gozando con los gritos de dolor de sus víctimas, el humo y el olor a carne quemada impregnaban el patio del castillo y provocaban accesos de nauseas, tos y arcadas en todos los presentes._

_Solo el cruel monarca no sentía nada, mediante una manivela comenzó a hacer girar lentamente los cuerpos…._

_Casi setecientos años después, la bruja se arañaba las manos como su otro yo en la silla, loca de rabia y horror:_

_-Si tan solo hubiera tenido en ese momento mis poderes…. Los asó, maldito sea_

_Cuando Vlad consideró que los cuerpos estaban bien asados, sirvió a cada miembro de la tribu un pedazo… tocándole a Kira ya su madre los corazones y los muslos por ser las partes más tiernas._

_La escena volvió a cambiar pero esta vez los hechos se sucedieron con increíble rapidez, como si fueran de una película adelantada a gran velocidad, después del terrible suceso todos los hombres jóvenes gitanos, sirvieron en el ejército de Draculea y las tribus fueron diezmadas terriblemente; la peste y el hambre que son los compañeros inseparables de la guerra acabaron con los demás._

_Por último la locura final del desquiciado gobernante: invadir Transilvania…._

_Para esa época, Kira era una adolescente que trataba de sobrevivir con su madre a las matanzas, violaciones y saqueos…._

_La invasión fue un fracaso: la última batalla del antiguo Alucard terminó en un asalto mortal de ejércitos enemigos a Valaquia…_

_-_"¿Recuerdas que pasó después?"

La voz el rey de los no vivos no la sorprendió

-Debí sospechar que tu estabas detrás de todo esto

-"Vamos, vamos, fue solo una pequeña broma. Debido a cirscuntancias que escapan a mi control no puedo hacerte una visita personal"

-Como si yo necesitara tu presencia

-Tengo algo que puede interesarte… relacionado con lo que pasó después de mi última batalla como humano"

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-respondió la bruja cautelosamente ya que detrás de la presencia de Alucard pudo identificar a alguien más. Al parecer no era tan hostil peor si colaboraba con el vampiro para hacerle recordar eventos tan íntimos y personales no era de fiar

-"Simplemente que me visites en los restos de la Mansión Hellsing en Inglaterra"

-Lo pensaré…

En el calabozo, Seras se sintió totalmente defraudada al escuchar esa respuesta

-Te odia profundamente…. ¿porqué se molestaría en venir?

-Simplemente porque tengo el alma de su madre en mi poder

-¿Acaso no liberaste a todos tus familiares para vencer a Schrodinger?

-Quedaron unos pocos, las piezas más raras de mi colección… Luke Valentine, Rip Van Wrinkle entre otros. Vendrá estoy seguro, solo espero que no nos haga esperar demasiado

Un ruido los distrajo, una rata se escabullía entre los escombros. Victoria la siguió con la mirada hasta que el roedor desapareció de su vista. La sed le atormentaba y ese minúsculo trozo de vida podía saciarla por unos momentos pero por alguna razón su cuerpo y su mente se resistían a la idea

-No es solo la sangre

-¿Eh?

-¿Porqué crees que sedienta y todo no tomas esa vida?. Chica policía, no es solo la sangre lo que nos alimenta. Necesitamos los recuerdos, emociones y esencia de lo que matamos

-Solo he bebido sangre conservada

-Pero en esa sangre fría y vieja nuestra naturaleza de nosferatu extrae la mínima esencia vital

La vampiresa tocó su cuello inconcientemente, en la oscuridad del calabozo su maestro soltó una risita

-Si así es. Cuando bebo tu sangre absorbo tus recuerdos y conocimientos. Me apodero de tu mente y tu ser cada día un poco más. Podría revelarte cosas de ti misma que ni siquiera sabes. Una pena que hayas liberado al mercenario, podría haberme apoderado de el también

-Si lo hubiera conservado sería mi familiar, ¿no es así?

-Exacto. Su alma sería devorada poco a poco en tu interior hasta ser solo una cáscara vacía. Gritaría y aullaría de dolor hasta que su voz se desvaneciera en ti

-Nunca entendí muy bien todo eso. Pero era mi amigo, cuando sentí su angustia no pude retenerlo más… entonces… ¿el alma de la madre de la bruja se desvaneció?

-Casi. Pero su angustia por estar sufriendo prisionera sigue tan viva como el primer día

El tiempo transcurrido sin sangre provocaba decaimiento y debilidad en ambos. Por esa razón Alucard había dejado de golpearla y ultrajarla. Últimamente les costaba mantenerse despiertos y los esfuerzos por comunicarse telepáticamente con Kira los habían dejado rendidos, pero Victoria quería saber más sobre su potencial liberadora

-¿Cómo fue que te apoderaste de ese alma?

-Una pregunta demasiado personal… pero en fin te contestaré:

-Mi última batalla fue un fracaso, rabioso por la inminente derrota bebí sangre del campo de pelea. No sabía que uno de los soldados era un zombie creado por un poderoso vampiro turco… mi mente se nubló y se masacré a los pocos seres vivientes que quedaban, arrastrándome como una alimaña encontré en medio del campamento turco a dos mujeres…

Las dos eran gitanas y habían sido capturadas por el ejército enemigo como esclavas destinadas al goce sexual de las tropas. La más joven era casi una niña y era muy hermosa a pesar de la suciedad y el terror que desfiguraba su rostro al verme. Cuando quise morderla, la mayor me derribó lanzando gritos de rabia y desesperación alentando a la otra a huir. Esta así lo hizo, la otra no duró demasiado de un zarpazo la abrí en dos y devoré con ansias su carne aún caliente. Cuando quede satisfecho, pasaron sus recuerdos ante mis ojos y así pude sentir su dolor y tristeza.

Pasaron tres días en los cuales devoré no solo sus restos sino cuanta carne y sangre estaban a mi alcance. Luego mi mente se aclaró y abandone el lugar.

Cuando conocí algo más de mi nueva naturaleza, comprendí que ese alma que buscaba desesperadamente huir de mí era lo que me había salvado de ser poco menos de una bestia. Gracias a ella había conservado el raciocinio.

Su hija se transformó en una gran hechicera, la única que aún vive en los tiempos modernos

-Por eso te odia tanto. No solo mataste a su padre y hermanos, sino que durante siglos has torturado a su madre

-Créeme. Va a ser muy difícil desprenderme de la gitana vieja, comprenderás que le tengo un afecto especial. Pero siempre supe que sería una mercancía interesante para negociar un intercambio

El rey de los no vivos calló, la somnolencia lo atrapaba otra vez…

-Lo mejor será descansar y guardar fuerzas para nuestro encuentro con la bruja, chica policía. Durmamos de una vez


	13. Chapter 13

¡Perdón mis lectoras/es!, no subí nada en el mes de junio. Trataré de subir otro capítulo más a fin de mes para compensar

Los hechos en cursiva pertenecen a los pensamientos de Alucard

Capítulo 13

_Que vueltas tiene la vida que nos volvemos a encontrar _

_Donde habíamos quedado hace tanto tiempo atrás…_

_Seguimos dos caminos, creo que no nos fue tan mal_

_Pero quedaron tantas cosas, tantas cosas por hablar…_

_Que es de tu amor_

_Bravo_

-¡Oye, no puedes estar ahí!

-¿eh?

-Ya lo escuchaste, retírate inmediatamente

Los dos soldados rodearon a la muchacha. Las órdenes de Sir Penwood eran estrictas: nada ni nadie debía acercarse a las ruinas de Hellsing

-Como quieran, no era necesario molestarse tanto-la adolescente sonrió-¿Esas son de verdad?-continuó señalando las ametralladoras ligeras que portaban los uniformados

-¡Largo de aquí mocosa!

La chica los observó, altos y fornidos…. Y teniendo en cuenta que ella no se destacaba por su fuerza física…

-De acuerdo

Ante los ojos de los militares no ocurría nada, solo una brisa más fuerte de la que estaba soplando anteriormente, ante los ojos de un inmortal la magia llenaba el lugar..

-Se ha levantado viento, vamos niña lárgate

Kira no se movió, llevó su muñeca a su boca y con un ligero mordisco hizo brotar unas gotas de sangre

Los soldados se impacientaban

-¿Acaso eres sorda o qué?

-Ya me voy… pero…. ¿podrían acercarse un poco?

Los uniformados suspiraron, si con eso conseguían librarse de esa molestia así lo harían . Se acercaron y la jovencita levantó su brazo y manchó sus frentes con sangre

-¡¿Pero qué!?

-Por la sangre que compartí con las hechiceras, por el poder que guía, destruye y crea lo que vemos y no vemos yo Kira los despojo de sus almas por siempre jamás.

Observó a sus creaciones, eran golems humanos, criaturas sin ningún otro propósito y utilidad que la de servir a sus amo

-"Alguien tendría que modernizar estos conjuros, a fines del siglo XX suenan ridículos".

-Y ahora muchachotes, abran ese portón y llévenme con los chupa sangre

No fue una tarea sencilla, a pesar de que los soldados apartaban basura y escombros, no pudieron abrirse paso hasta lo que quedaba de las escaleras al subsuelo hasta bien entrada la tarde.

-"Bien, el sello de restricción es muy fuerte si consigue impedir la salida del rey de los no vivos. Ni yo misma estoy en condiciones de romperlo. Para llegar hasta donde están deberé usar la tele transportación….."-¡DRACULEA! ¿Puedes escucharme?

-¡¡_Si!!_

_-_Concéntrate necesito de tus recuerdos y sensaciones para llegar al lugar, no puedo pasar por el sello directamente, inhibe mis poderes también

Presa de una agitación el vampiro concentró su poderosa mente en la bruja. A su lado Seras lo imitó

-Es difícil…

-Así es chica policía. La hechicera utilizara la tele transportación, pero esta técnica solo es posible de utilizar si se conoce el lugar a donde se desea ser transportado. Ahora depende de nosotros poder guiarla hasta aquí con nuestros conocimientos.

A Victoria le pareció que había pasado una eternidad hasta que la oscuridad del calabozo se metamorfoseó en tres figuras. Dos eran militares con armas y uniforme gris (en cuya insignia pudo reconocer que eran personal contratado por la Convención de los 12) y la joven que los acompañaba con seguridad era Kira.

Pero lo que la desconcertó fue que no se parecía nada a lo que esperaba… lo cual no pasó desapercibido a la hechicera:

-¿Y qué es lo que esperabas? ¿Una bruja fea y verrugotas?

Kira llevaba ropa enteramente casual: jeans, una camisa blanca, calzado deportivo negro y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. No llevaba ninguna de sus joyas.

Ella por su parte estudió a los vampiros, Victoria había logrado (después de insistir bastante a su maestro a que le enseñara), hacer surgir ropas de su propio cuerpo. Tenía un simple vestido blanco y estaba descalza. A pesar de que no pudo hacer nada en cuanto a la suciedad, se sentía algo mejor al recibir a la desconocida sin su acostumbrada desnudez.

Alucard presentaba un aspecto algo diferente al de la última vez que lo vio. Sus ropas ya no se veían tan elegantes cubiertas de polvo y suciedad y su cabello si bien corto y algo arreglado presentaba ciertos hilos plateados productos de la debilidad

-Buenas tardes, lamento no ofrecerte ninguna comodidad

-Así lo imagine, bien supongo que para convocar a tus familiares necesitas beber algo... ¿Verdad?

-Que considerada... Trajiste bocadillos-El rey de los no vivos tanto como su discípula salivaban al ver a los soldados, pero su instinto le decía que debían esperar un poco antes

-¿Pensabas que iba a venir sola a la guarida de dos vampiros hambrientos. Me subestimas... Pero es cierto… beban y fortalézcanse un poco. Cuanto más rápido podamos realizar el intercambio mejor.

No hizo falta nada más, a una orden de Kira los militares dieron un paso adelante y descubrieron sus gargantas. Los nosferatu les cayeron encima. Desgarraron las venas de un mordisco, bebiendo la sangre que fluía libremente.

La sangre caliente y espesa sabía deliciosa en la vampiresa. Si alguna vez había tenido reparos en beber sangre humana, estos ya no existían. A medida que se alimentaba podía ver retazos de la vida del soldado, sentir sus emociones y analizar sus conocimientos en busca de información útil..

Continuó bebiendo e inclusive tragando algo de carne hasta dejar a su víctima completamente seca. Cuando termino, observó que su maestro miraba en tono de reproche a la hechicera

-Es más divertido cuando patalean y chillan tratando de resistirse-dejo caer el cadáver del soldado-podrías haber deshecho el conjuro

La bruja se encogió de hombros

-Vamos a lo nuestro. ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Escapar de aquí, por supuesto

-Bien. ¿Hacia donde?

La pregunta extrañó a Seras, por lo cual se atrevió a intervenir:

-El mundo exterior…

Kira la miró disgustada y Alucard suspiró

-Disculpa a este patético proyecto de vampiro. He descuidado muchísimo su educación-miró severamente a su pupila-Chica policía no vuelvas a hablar hasta que alguno de nosotros te dirija la palabra

-Esta bien. Por tu pregunta veo que este idiota no te explicó nada

EL rey de los no vivos, no pasó por alto el insulto

-¡PERO QUÉ!. ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A..!

-Podrías empezar educando con el ejemplo. No hables hasta que NOSOTRAS te dirijamos la palabra

El vampiro intentó decir algo más… solo para recibir un conjuro de silencio. Verlo afanarse en tratar de mover sus labios fue divertido y extraño para Victoria. La hechicera se sentó en el sucio suelo y se dirigió a la vampiresa:

-No temas. Todavía esta demasiado débil y no puede hacernos daño. Supongo que tengo que explicarte unas cuantas cosas:

El sello de conjuros impide el tránsito de criaturas malignas al mundo humano. Fue creado por hechiceros, alquimistas y magos por encargo de Abraham Van Hellsing. Solo puede ser abierto por la actual cabeza de la organización.

-Hasta donde sabemos, Sir Integra murió hace meses

-Exacto. Si ella, es imposible para ustedes huir o para cualquier criatura viva con poderes que deriven de la oscuridad como yo entrar directamente por esa puerta.

Alucard dirigiendo miradas venenosas a la gitana, tomó asiento al lado de la misma e invitó a la rubia a hacer lo mismo concentrándose en enviarle sus pensamientos

-_¿Qué otra posibilidad hay?_

-Quiere saber que otra posibilidad hay

-Veamos. El mundo espiritual o reikai está cerrado para ustedes. Solo apariciones o humanos que vivieron con buen corazón pueden ir allí. Es imposible para mí abrir un portal a ese lugar.

Luego tenemos el makai o mundo demoníaco. Buena elección… si no fuera porque los vampiros son considerados una peste ahí

Antes de que Victoria preguntara, Kira continuó

-Para los demonios, los humanos no pasan de ser comida. Los toleran porque dependen de las almas que devoran para sobrevivir. Son menos que basura.

Dime, vampiresa, y te llamo así porque no conozco tu nombre. ¿Qué sucede cuando un humano sobrepasa sus límites y se vuelve más poderoso que muchos demonios?

-Lo odiarían sin piedad y tratarían de matarlo a como de lugar. Por cierto mi nombre es Victoria Seras

-Exactamente Victoria. Los demonios no soportan que algo tan abyecto como un ser humano pueda ser mejor que ellos. ¿ Y que sucede con los vampiros en particular?

-No lo se. Pero seguro nada bueno

Alucard asintió

-Como el gesto de tu maestro lo indica. Así es, los demonios detestan a los vampiros mucho más que a todos los otros humanos juntos.

No solo disfrutan de juventud eterna: son inmortales. No cuadran en ninguna categoría: ni vivos ni muertos, no tienen ninguna lealtad, ya que un vampiro abierto puede atacar hasta a sus más cercanos semejantes.

En ese momento, Kira observó las cicatrices de Seras y miró sombría al rey de los no vivos

-Pero creo que eso ya los has comprobado por ti misma- y continuó

-No pueden ser comprados con tesoros, lujuria e influencias. Los demonios son hábiles negociantes con cualquiera de estas tres cosas…. o con las tres al mismo tiempo.

Y por si fuera poco, si un nosferatu bebe de un habitante del makai hasta desangrarlo, roba sus poderes, conocimientos y recuerdos. Podría abrir un portal… pero apensa pasaran una milicia demoníaca los estaría esperando y los haría pedazos.

El vampiro gesticuló ademanes de lucha

-Ya, ya, ya. Tú y una vampiresa inexperta solos ante centenares de demonios furiosos ante una invasión

Además- volvió a dirigirse a Seras quien la escuchaba atentamente- No tardarían en averiguar quien los hizo llegar hasta allí-suspiró fuertemente-Debido a cirscuntancias muy íntimas muchos demonios darían lo que fuera por conocer mi paradero y no deseo que así sea

-_Era la puta preferida de un reyezuelo del makai. Ahora que el sujeto murió tiene que cuidarse el culo-_apuntó Alucard sarcásticamente

-El problema con el culo, no es que te lo vean, sino que te lo usen sin permiso. Al menos el mío esta intacto, tu no puedes decir lo mismo del tuyo.

La vampiresa había cobrado un gran respeto por la hechicera, nunca imaginó que alguien podría dirigirse a su maestro así

-Victoria… ¿te relató tu maestro, los tiempos en los cuales el Sultán lo usaba como niñita?¿Cómo sangraba y lloraba suplicando piedad?

Eso fue demasiado para el rey de los no vivos, aferró el cuello de la hechicera pensando que tipo de tortura le haría sufrir antes de matarla

-¡¡¡¡_Maldita hija de puta!!!!_

_-_¡Esta maldita hija de puta es la única que puede sacarnos de aquí! ¡¡¡DEJALA YA!!!

Alucard se debatía entre matar a Kira y soltarla, al ver su lucha interna la rubia se arrojó encima de el y le propinó una serie de puntapiés, puñetazos y mordiscos que hicieron que el vampiro recuperara la cordura momentáneamente

-_Contigo arreglo cuentas más tarde-_le espetó a su discípula empujandola

La bruja rió sonoramente

-¡Esa es la actitud para lidiar con esta basura Victoria!. Y tú, no pienses que te va a resultar tan fácil matarme. Cálmate y sigue escuchando

Así lo hizo el nosferatu, rumiando su rencor y odio rabiosamente

-El único lugar donde pueden ir es el meikai

-¿El inframundo?

-Así es. Verás, es cierto que solo almas malignas de demonios y humanos entran allí pero…

-_Si diéramos un paso en ese reino, Makoto Shishio no tardaría en hacernos sufrir las consecuencias. Tu misma dijiste que no estamos ni vivos ni muertos_

_-_Exactamente… pero las cosas todavía están muy revueltas. La fuga de los fantasmas demoníacos puso en jaque el gobierno del guerrero vendado

-¿Y nosotros que podemos hacer?

-Veo que ya estás comprendiendo algo, Victoria. La única manera de que puedan escapar de aquí es realizar una alianza con el rey infernal

Hasta Alucard se sorprendió con eso

-_¿Una alianza?_

-Así es. Mi servicio para con ustedes sería arreglar una entrevista. Ofrézcanle un acuerdo ventajoso y si son lo suficientemente astutos, inteligentes y lisonjeros, Makoto Shishio destruirá este sello y podrán escapar.

Los vampiros se consultaron con la mirada, y asintieron al unísono:

-Trato hecho

-_Trato hecho_

-Entonces si tu cumples tu parte nosferatu y liberas a mi madre yo haré los arreglos

-_De acuerdo.¡Y ya quítame este conjuro de silencio!. Necesito mi voz para convocar a mis familiares_

_-_Cuidadito con lo que dices

El vampiro recuperó su voz y llevó sus habilidades al nivel 0. Pronto su apariencia joven se trocó en la de Draculea el sanguinario gobernante de Valaquia.

Kira sintió que se le revolvía el estomago, apenas podía tolerar la presencia del rey de los no vivos bajo esa imagen que le traía tan horribles recuerdos.

Poco a poco, varias figuras de contornos vagamente humanos aparecieron en la oscuridad del calabozo cubriendo sus paredes, techo, reptaban, se lamentaban y se movían penosamente. Los ojos rojos y bocas de afilados dientes que completaban la transformación los contenían.

Una figura pronto se destacó entre los familiares. Una mujer huesuda, canosa en cuyo curtido rostro se adivinaba un cierto parecido a Kira se arrastró a los pies de su amo.

Aunque la vampiresa no entendió, las palabras en rumano que su maestro le dijo, pudo observar que en el lastimero rostro se reflejaba una expresión de paz, la cual se convirtió en extrañeza y felicidad al ver a su hija. La hechicera extendió su mano para tocarla antes de que el alma se disolviera en un brillo difuso.

Enseguida se escucharon unos espantosos chillidos, los restantes familiares se arrojaron a los pies de Alucard suplicando su liberación. No entendían el porque de esa repentina muestra de generosidad y piedad y abrigaban la esperanza de que el milagro volviera a repetirse.

-¡YA CALLENSE!

La apariencia del vampiro volvió a cambiar, transformándose en un gigantesco remolino negro que absorbió a las almas condenadas, las cuales inútilmente trataron de liberarse.

-Seras, necesito un- La bruja se acercó a la rubia

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Deseo que lleves un mensaje de mi parte a la reina infernal Yumi Komagata. Pero si te lo digo directamente tu maestro lo sabría o trataría de arrancártelo por la fuerza

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Ven aquí

Victoria se acercó, la hechicera la tomó de la barbilla y después de morderse rápidamente los labios haciendo brotar sangre la besó.

Con incredulidad, el vampiro comprobó que su discípula no se resistía, sino todo lo contrario. Respondía a ese sangriento beso ávidamente dejando que su lengua se rozara y jugara con la de Kira saboreando esa dulcísimo sangre inmortal.

Después de varios segundos las bocas de las mujeres se separaron y la bruja continuó:

-Ahora tus labios llevan un secreto del cual no eres conciente. Solo lo dirán a su destinataria en el infierno.

Adiós, Victoria Seras. Mañana a la medianoche, Shishio Makoto se comunicará con ustedes. Queda en sus manos aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Dicho esto, se tele transportó fuera del calabozo


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de Hellsing y Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo no gano dinero con esto

Los hechos en cursiva, pertenecen a eventos del pasado

En este capítulo hay una escena de sexo, si no te gusta no la leas

Sobre la fortaleza de Shishio: Estuve investigando un poco para dar una ambientación de castillo de época japonés, pero de todos maneras no entre en demasiados detalles, si hay, para quien le interese, fotos del castillo Sasayama en Internet.

Sobre los pisos que rechinan y la arquitectura planeada para vigilar constantemente: Es cierto, muchos daimios (señores feudales de Japón) vivían con la constante amenaza de ser asesinados por ninjas, samurais etc, así que idearon esta forma de arquitectura para tener mayor defensa y tranquilidad en sus residencias

Hiramishio: Castillo construido en montañas de poca altura

¿Shishio Makoto o Makoto Shishio?: En realidad para los occidentales es Makoto Shishio, (Makoto es el nombre), solo que en Japón se dice primero el apellido y después el nombre de la persona. Pero por ser nombrado así en el anime y en el manga y además llamarlo por su nombre directamente sería una falta total de respeto, lo deje en Shishio Makoto y ya está

Perdón lectoras/es no los molesto más con mis aclaraciones… ahora si vamos al capítulo

Capítulo 14

El infierno no se parecía en nada a lo que Victoria había esperado….. nada de fuego, ni torturas, ni gritos desgarradores… solo una inmensidad de rocas brillantes color sangre y arena negra.

Nada interrumpía el monótono paisaje, de vez en cuando entre la arena piedras más pequeñas de brillantes colores.

-¿Acaso son?...

-Rubíes, esmeraldas, diamantes, pepitas de oro y cuanto mineral precioso puedas pensar. No te apures, no tienen ningún valor aquí y no pueden ser transportados fuera del infierno

-En el mundo humano todo esto valdría una fortuna

-da igual. Como vampiros no le damos importancia

Otro detalle le llamó la atención: llevaban alrededor de cuatro horas caminando, y no habían visto ningún otro ser vivo… obviamente no esperaba encontrar personas… pero tampoco había plantas y animales

Y así y todo la sensación de desconfianza no la abandonaba… había algo amenazador en ese silencio y quietud absolutos, en esa monotonía rojinegra de colores

Para distraerse preguntó:

-¿Falta mucho?

-No losé. Es la primera vez que estoy aquí

Aunque tratara de disimular Alucard también estaba nervioso. Lo molestaba el esfuerzo inútil de caminar, pero siguiendo los consejos de Kira se decidió a no usar ninguna de sus habilidades vampíricas, además su pupila no dominaba todavía la técnica de transformarse en niebla y murciélago.

Se maldijo interiormente por no haber educado más a su discípula. Pero tenía que reconocer que aprendía rápido, la propiedad de crear prendas de la nada, la había dominado en un tiempo relativamente corto. Ahora la vampiresa estaba orgullosa de las cómodas botas negras que había agregado a su nuevo atuendo. Cierto que no quedaban muy artísticas combinadas con el delicado vestido blanco pero protegían sus pies de la arena.

Continuó observándola, había olvidado lo atractiva que era ocupado solamente en saciar su lujuria, la limpieza resaltaba su cabello rubio que brillaba en la mortecina luz del sol infernal, y la pálida piel que casi no presentaba cicatrices. El vestido blanco se ceñía a sus curvas, aunque no enseñaba nada abiertamente.

La idea había venido de Kira:

-_Si piensan ir con esa apariencia, ya tienen la mitad de la batalla perdida. Como buen japonés, Makoto Shishio da gran importancia al aseo personal._

_Su entusiasmo por la entrevista era excesivo para el gusto del vampiro. Y verla aparecer con un cubo de agua en el calabozo, destinado a que los nosferatu se asearan, confirmó su teoría._

_Victoria no se hizo rogar, después de año y medio de vivir en la inmundicia ese poco de agua era una bendición. Con alegría comprobó que la bruja había conjurado el cubo, de modo que el agua nunca se acababa_

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Solo cumplo con mi parte del trato_

_-Ahórrate, la actuación de buena samaritana conmigo. ¿Qué quieres?, ¿qué secreto le has dicho a la chica policía?_

_La bruja lo miró con desdén_

_-Es cierto busco algo. Pero aunque mi vida dependiera de eso jamás te lo diría_

_Y no hablaron más_

No sabía que lo inquietaba más: si el calor y la sequedad de la piel provocada por el contraste roce de la arena y el no saber cuando llegarían o temer una estrategia en su contra por parte de Kira.

-Quisiera tener gafas como tú.¿Porqué este clima nos afecta tanto?

-Estamos en el infierno, chica policía. Aquí las condiciones son diferentes al ningekai. La luz solar no nos afecta….. pero podemos sentir frío y cansancio.

Llegó la noche y aunque avanzaban a tropezones, no se detuvieron, el cielo nocturno del inframundo, no tenía luna ni estrellas y se encontraban en la más completa oscuridad.

Por fin a lo lejos una claridad provocada por el resplandor del fuego

-¡Maestro, ya estamos cerca!

Pero la distancia es una mentirosa incorregible, y cuando por fin alcanzaron las puertas de la residencia de Makoto Shishio, los estaban exhaustos.

A pesar de ello, Victoria tomaba la situación con más calma que Alucard, desacostumbrado después de siglos a limitaciones tales como el frío y el cansancio. Casi se dejo caer en la entrada de la mansión mientras su pupila se frotaba los brazos para calentarse.

La fortaleza recordó vagamente al castillo Sasayama, el cual Seras conocía por fotografías, estaba rodeada por sólidos muros de la misma roca de color sanguíneo, un portón de estilo Kabukimón (dos delgada columnas rodeando una pesada puerta) señalaba la entrada.

Los vampiros estaban indecisos, no sabían si llamar o anunciarse de alguna manera, pero luego la puerta se abrió y un hercúleo mocetón de anchas espaldas y gafas oscuras los interrogó:

-¿Vlad Draculea y discípula?

La voz era grave y si matiz alguno, podría haber hablado con una pared con ese tono

-Así es-Alucard contestó con idéntica gravedad

-Shishio-sama los espera

Se hizo a un lado para permitirles pasar al interior y continuó:

-Síganme por aquí, por favor

Ambos lo siguieron, el interior de la fortaleza era muy simple sin ornamentación alguna, de madera en diferentes tonos de marrón y negro, la cual relucía con la luz de numerosas lamparas y antorchas.

Caminaron por varios pasillos y corredores, rodeados de fosas de agua, en algunos sitios el pasillo era tan angosto y delgado que la vampiresa temió que se rompiera

-"Chica policía"

-Si-La voz de su maestro en sus pensamientos la sorprendió

-Nos vigilan. No hagas nada repentino

-De acuerdo

Los pasos de ambos nosferatu hacían rechinar los pisos, pero extrañamente las pisadas del gigantesco sirviente no hacían ruido alguno. En ese hecho Alucard pudo reconocer un elaborado sistema de defensa y vigilancia.

Por fin alcanzaron un puente de piedra que llevaba a una habitación, al llegar allí el portero volvió a hablarles

-Sírvanse de quitarse el calzado

Así lo hicieron y el hombre empujo el portal, conduciéndolos a una estancia iluminada por lámparas de papel de seda, tapices con intricados dibujos dorados cubrían las paredes y un enorme y mullido tatami cubría los suelos, tan espeso que los pies de los vampiros se hundían en el al caminar

Al fondo de ella sobre una tarima sentados en sendos divanes, los gobernantes infernales: Shishio Makoto ykomagata YUmi

-Vlad Draculea y pupila-el portero se inclinó sumisamente

-Retírate Toguro. Te convocaré si llegó a necesitarte-ordenó el rey del inframundo

El sirviente se retiró

-"No hablen si el no les dirige la palabra y por nada del mundo esquiven su mirada cuando les hable. Creo que está demás decirles que no deben mostrarle temor"-los consejos de la hechicera resonaban en la mente de Victoria.

Los observó a hurtadillas. A pesar que su maestro le había prevenido sobre el aspecto de los monarcas, debía reconocer que quitaban el aliento…. Aunque por razones completamente diferentes.

Shishio Makoto parecía estar esculpido a hachazos en roca, bajo sus vendajes su cuerpo mostraba firmes músculos acordonados bajo la tirante piel color cuero (la rubia había pensado que debido a sus quemaduras se vería enclenque y enfermizo)

Las vendas lo cubrían de pies a cabeza aunque llevaba guantes y un amplio kimono azul. Rodeándole al frente y cubriendo la parte superior de su cabeza usaba una diadema de acero de la cual escapaban algunos mechones de pelo negro.

En los rasgos de su rostro se podía adivinar que alguna vez fue un hombre de cierta guapeza y sus ojos eran carmesí, casi del color de la sangre con un extraño fuego interno que los hacía brillar intensamente

Todo su ser emanaba poderío y autoridad y en su relajada actitud se podía observar que podía pasar de esa calma de tigre en reposo a atacar con refinada crueldad con la magnífica espada samurai que portaba a un costado.

Komagata Yumi por el contrario impactó a la vampiresa por su estupenda belleza y gracia. Su brillante kimono verde y violeta con un obi rosado que parecía cortar su diminuta cintura en dos, resaltaba la blancura inmaculada de su piel y el negro brillante de sus cabellos sujetados por una peineta de jade.

Todo en ella era delicado y sensual. Emanaba distinción tanto como el rey autoridad. En sus manos portaba un abanico de seda.

El contraste entre belleza y fealdad, fragilidad y fuerza, gracia y brutalidad era abrumador.

-Y bien…. ¿Ha terminado su examen'

-¡CHICA POLICIA!

-A ella le estoy hablando. Responde mujer ¿has terminado tu examen?

-Si, señor

-Bien. Solo los locos o los muy desesperados vienen aquí por propia voluntad.. Ahora… ¿en que categoría debo ponerlos a ustedes?

Shishio paseó sus penetrantes ojos entre los vampiros: el hombre si no se lo controlaba daría seguramente problemas…. La mujer… consultaría con Yumi después

-Estoy esperando una respuesta

Antes que Alucard pudiera decir o hacer algo, Victoria contestó

-Desesperados-susurró

-¿Y porque creen que venir a nuestra presencia fue una opción?

Esta vez fue el vampiro quien se apresuró a contestar:

-Sublime presencia infernal, seducción de los mundos, dejen que humilde servidor les cuente una historia larga y sangrienta

-Me gustan esa clase de historias

La reina infernal habló, su tono y voz tan sensuales como su apariencia hicieron que el rey de los no vivos sonriera a medias

-Entonces si sus excelencias escuchan…..

Aunque la rubia conocía el pasado de su maestro y los eventos que los habían llevado a ambos hasta esa audiencia, tuvo que reconocer que su narración era excelente…. Y que realmente estaba preocupado por no pudrirse en el calabozo toda la eternidad. Cada palabra, matiz e inclusive maldición estaba destinada a impresionar a Shishio y a Yumi y avivar su interés en la petición que estaba por hacer

-Y eso es todo

El guerrero vendado inquirió:

-¿Qué es lo que buscan?

El nosferatu tomo aliento y soltó su pedido

-Serviros su ilustrísima, a cambio de un pequeño favor

-¿Hablas de servirme imponiendo condiciones?

-"Hasta que lo arruinó todo"-Seras olvidando todos los consejos de la hechicera se lanzó a hablar

-Nuestro deseo, es llevar su justicia a todos aquellos que se atrevieron a desobedecer a sus mercedes, castigándolos de manera ejemplar, para que no haya más rebeliones

Komagata Yumi se abanicó suavemente fijando sus negrísimos ojos en la rubia, le disgustaba el hombre, demasiado soberbio y despreciativo con su compañera, era obvio que la llevaba consigo por obligación, sería mejor dejar que la muchacha se expresara, así que preguntó:

-¿Sabe usted que los vampiros no son bienvenidos aquí?

-Si lo se. ES por eso que después de aniquilar a los rebeldes nos iríamos de aquí

-Ustedes están presos en el mundo humano… ¿Cómo se encargarían de esa tarea?

La vampiresa tomo aliento y respiró profundamente y se dirigió a Shishio:

-Si su maligna presencia lo cree adecuado, nos brindara la posibilidad de residir en el infierno hasta que hayamos completado esta tarea destruyendo el sello de Hellsing

-Suena interesante… ¿Y cómo se alimentarían mujer policía?

-Beberíamos la sangre de nuestras victimas. Después de todos esos espíritus aquí están vivos

El guerrero vendado volvió a hablar:

-Consideraremos su pedido. Retírense

Dicho esto ambos vampiros fueron escoltados por Toguro el sirviente a las afueras de la sala, una vez allí este les comunicó que serían convocados en unas horas para escuchar una respuesta concreta

-Chica policía

-¿Si?

-Bien hecho. Si no fuera por tu inesperada intervención no hubiéramos tenido ni la más remota posibilidad

-"Es la primera vez que me elogia"

Por fin después de lo que les pareció una eternidad fueron nuevamente llamados

-"Mierda, si tuviera corazón me desplomaría aquí mismo"-Alucard trataba de serenarse pero escuchar el corazón desbocado de Victoria y verla a punto de desmayarse no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo

El rey infernal por su parte, empleó varios minutos en aniquilarlos y luego…..

-Que así sea. Ambos nos servirán hasta que todas las almas rebeldes sean devoradas. Removeré el sello de restricción que los ata a Hellsing ahora, pero en nuestra alianza de señores y vasallos invocaré una cláusula de seguridad: si me traicionan o juegan una mala pasada, el sello volverá a activarse y esta vez será tan fuerte que nadie ni siquiera yo podrá deshacerlo y volverán a ser encerrados en esa mansión por siempre jamás.

En las manos del rey de los no vivos, los guantes desaparecieron para dibujarse en las mismas el símbolo japonés de yaksoku (juramento). De idéntica manera, Seras vio aparecer en las suyas el mismo kanji

-A partir de ahora pertenecen al infierno-Shishio hizo un ademán de despedida- Pueden retirarse, Toguro les enseñará sus habitaciones, hasta mañana son libres de hacer lo que les plazca

Cuando estaban por abandonar la estancia, Yumi habló nuevamente

-Vampiresa, quiero tener una pequeña charla contigo

-Como y cuando desee su majestad

Más tarde….

Seras se sintió algo desilusionada al ver su nuevo aposento, un futón japonés en el centro de la habitación y un cofre del mismo estilo destinado a guardar enseres componían el único mobiliario

-Es obvio que no reciben visitantes a menudo, confórmate. Este castillo es antes que nada una fortaleza militar, más precisamente del estilo Hiramishiro. No está pensado para albergar personas

El vampiro calló y estudió sus manos un buen rato, los siglos de llevarlas con los guantes que señalaban su esclavitud al mundo le habían hecho olvidar como eran: pálidas, de dedos elegantes y finos, con uñas de dureza y filo increíble.

Sopló con delicadeza las mismas y su aliento helado lo sorprendió, reparando en la sensibilidad perdida a través de los años.

-"Desgarrar, arrancar, golpear, rasgar, arañar…. Todo será mejor a partir de ahora, la dulce sangre derramada en mis manos… tan pegajosa y compacta"

Sonrió para si mismo, había algo más para sentir…. La fría piel de la chica policía, bañada en sangre bajo sus manos, y el poder lamer el fruto de su estación de sus dedos.

Mientras tanto Victoria se enfrentaba a un dilema, era obvio que el futón fue pensado para que lo comparta con su maestro, pero a el no le gustaba reposar a su lado. Sin embargo su corazón había latido demasiado…. Estaba mareada y deseaba descansar

De repente sintió la mirada de Alucard en su espalda, deseándola, lo escuchó acercarse y luego el la atrajo bruscamente y la pegó a su cuerpo, bajando su boca hasta su cuello para beber

-¡No!

El rey de los no vivos, clavó sus afiladas uñas en la cintura de la joven, observando como delgados hilos de sangre brotaban y manchaban el inmaculado vestido blanco.

-¡NO!-La rubia se zafó de su abrazo y retrocedió tratando de huir, pero el la retuvo sujetándola de un brazo retorciéndoselo

-Quizá deba romperte el cuello, así te quedas quieta en un lugar

-No…no debes beber de mi cuello a nuestros nuevos amos puede no gustarle-desesperada continuó-si ven que su nueva mercancía está dañada se enfurecerán

-Te has puesto muy astuta, últimamente, pero mi sed es intensa…¡¡¡¡VEN AQUÍ!!!

Victoria volvió lentamente y se paró frente a su maestro, con el tiempo el sexo ya no le resultaba tan doloroso pero no dejaba de resultarle odiosa la forma en que la utilizaba.

Se levantó el vestido quedando desnuda y tomando la mano de él la apoyo en su muslo

-Mi cuello…. No esta bien cicatrizado, bebe de aquí entonces

Alucard deslizó su mano entre las piernas de la vampiresa sonriendo, luego se arrodilló y mordió con fuerza la vena del muslo.

Luego, siempre bebiendo empezó a frotar la vagina de Seras con su otra mano primero con suavidad y luego con más fuerza

-"¿Te gusta, eh?

El dedo índice del vampiro, se apoyó en el clítoris de la joven y comenzó a tocarlo directamente, mientras que sus otros dedos se ocupaban de deslizarse entre los labios vaginales con delicadeza

-Maestro….-Ese maldito placer la enloquecía de nuevo, con solo tocarla una vez, podía llevarla al cielo y al infierno todo a la vez

Mientras perdía su sangre en la boca del rey de los no vivos, la conocida languidez se apoderaba de ella. El despegó sus labios de la herida y dejo que su ensangrentada lengua rozara la carne de la hembra, sin penetrarla aún

Seras retrocedió buscando la pared para apoyarse, mientras tanto Alucard se incorporó a medias y dijo:

-Grita para mí

Apoyó su rostro en los pechos de la joven y esta vez mordió con fuerza el pezón derecho….

-¡ME DUELE!!!!

La mano derecha de él buscó nuevamente su sexo ocupándose en rozarlo y acariciarlo pero por más que ella movía las caderas buscando que la penetrara con los dedos el no lo hacía, con la mano izquierda Alucard aferró el seno correspondiente masajeándolo.

La mezcla de placer y dolor, la hacía jadear lastimosamente

-Por favor… te quiero adentro mío

Por respuesta el lamió con delicadeza el pecho que había torturado para luego volver a morderlo con rabia

-¿Te duele?

-Si…. Pero no te detengas

El rey de los no vivos se puso de pie, y Victoria pudo observar que la sangre manaba del pezón a raudales pero la sensación entre sus muslos era más fuerte

-Separa las piernas

Así lo hizo la vampiresa y el la penetró de una embestida furiosa, disfrutando de esa vagina tan apretada y húmeda que envolvía su miembro por completo. Sus embates decididos y violentos hallaban respuesta en las caderas de la rubia, las cuales aferraba desesperadamente arañándolas.

A ella ya no le importaba saber que tendía que ocupar sus poderes en recuperarse, solo quería que ese acto rabioso no terminara nunca….

-¡¡¡Más, más!!!

Burlonamente el se detuvo y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le espetó cos sarcasmo:

-¿Me odias y desprecias, te dañó a propósito, y aún así quieres que cabalgue entre tus muslos?

-¡Por favor continua te lo ruego!

Aunque cada segundo le costaba más contenerse, el macho pegó su rostro al de ella y preguntó:

-¿Y si destrozo tu yugular a mordiscos?, ¿Si dejo cicatrices que muestren todos que eres mi esclava…'

Como respuesta, la vampiresa, arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás

-¡Bebe!

-Así me gusta… que me obedezcas

Y se prendió al cuello de la rubia penetrándola con más fuerza cada vez hasta sentir que el cuerpo de ella se relajaba y quedaba laxo en entre sus brazos

-¡Aguanta, aguanta!

-Maestro….

El orgasmo le legó cuando apenas estaba conciente, unos segundos más tarde Alucard también llegó a su clímax y la soltó…

-Levántate

Arrastrándose Seras se acostó en el futón, sin importarle nada más solo el dormir profundamente. Antes de hundirse en el sueño, reparó que el rey de los no vivos no había objetado en reposar a su lado, probablemente rendido por la tensión y el cansancio de la caminata y la revolcada, dormía pacíficamente agotado


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos, siento no haber podido subir el capítulo antes

Hellsing y Rurouni Kenshin con sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo no gano dinero con esto

Aquí van unas aclaraciones:

1) ¿Geisha u oiran?; Yumi era una oiran, es decir una prostituta. La confusión sobre los términos viene del que las ropas, el maquillaje y el peinado son muy similares entre las dos profesiones, diferían solamente en el modo de atarse el obi: las geishas por detrás y las oiran por delante (para que el cliente pueda desatarlo más rápido, je, je, je.)

Sin embargo en el antiguo Japón a ningún hombre se le ocurriría acostarse con una geisha, (o por lo menos si la respeta como geisha de verdad), ellas están para charlar, tocar música, entretener a los invitados en una fiesta y nada más…

Las oiran comercian con su cuerpo, y pueden ser muy finas y educadas, en el caso de Yumi en particular, ella es una _Tayu _(una prostituta culta, distinguida y muy muy cara). Pocos hombres y /o mujeres podían pagar sus honorarios.

Sus vidas eran muy limitadas, ya que una vez que pertenecían a una casa NO PODÍAN SALIR DE ELLA, era una propiedad tanto como un plato o un mueble. En algunos casos la oiran podía pagar la deuda contraída con sus dueños por los gastos de crianza, manutención y preparación, pero era muy raro ya que todo lo que ganaban pasaba automáticamente a sus amos

Escribo todo esto para que entiendan mejor la situación por la que pasaba Yumi

2) En este capítulo trataré de revelar uno de los más grandes misterios del anime de todos los tiempos…. ¿QUÉ LE VIÓ YUMI A SHISHIO? No me vengan con que le vio la billetera abultada o que tenía algún encanto oculto bajo los vendajes. Para darle un beso a Makoto Shishio hay que estar muy enamorada…. O muy ciega, y sin sensibilidad en la piel

3) Palabras japonesas

Baka: Tonto, imbécil

Obi: Lazo para atar el kimono

Opacha: Abuela (las dueñas de las casa de placer eran llamadas así por sus subordinados)

Seppuku: Suicidio tradicional. También conocido como harakiri

Yukata: Ropa tradicional femenina para todos los días

Los eventos en cursiva se refieren a hechos del pasado

Cipango: Nombre dado por los europeos a Japón antiguamente

Capítulo 16

Cuando despertó se encontraba sola, de modo que decidió holgazanear un poco más en el putón. Luego se levantó y reparó en una nota sobre el tatami, en la misma su maestro había escrito:

-"Lady Yumi, te espera. Abre el cofre"

Se dirigió hacia el arcón y al abrirlo comprendió la orden de Alucard: una yukata azul oscuro, calcetines y sandalias de madera la esperaban: no tendría que gastar fuerzas en curar sus heridas. Se vistió rápidamente y salió

-"¿Y ahora hacia donde?"

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Toguro el sirviente se materializó a sus espaldas sorprendiéndola con su voz

-Por aquí por favor

Caminaron un largo trecho hasta llegar a una habitación donde el sirviente golpeó las manos. Enseguida se escuchó la voz de Yumi diciendo:

-Adelante, por favor

Cuando Seras entró, observó que la emperatriz infernal se encontraba ante una mesa baja preparando té.

Llevaba puesto un kimono rojo con elaborados diseños en negro y púrpura, y a diferencia de la entrevista anterior el cabello suelto, el cual le caía en negrísima cascada hasta la cintura. El amplio escote dejaba admirar unos pechos blancos de esplendida tersura

-Las sandalias, por favor

-Lo siento mucho- Victoria se apresuró a sacarse el calzado

-No importa. ¿Desea beber té occidental o japonés?

-Té japonés. Es la primera vez que voy a probarlo

Observó como Yumi trabajaba diestramente con las tazas

-Es extraño que un vampiro pueda consumir estos alimentos

-Puedo consumirlos, pero no aportan los nutrientes necesarios para mi supervivencia

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, la vampiresa tratando de leer algo más en el rostro de su anfitriona…. Con seguridad que no la había convocado para enseñarle la ceremonia del té. Como el silencio le resultaba incomodo preguntó:

-¿Es necesario alimentarse aquí?

-No. Pero para iniciar una charla no hay nada mejor que un té, ya esta listo.

Solo entonces reparó la rubia, en que en la mesa solo había una taza en la cual Yumi volcó la caliente infusión, tomó un pequeño sorbo y se lo pasó a la vampiresa:

-Beba por favor.

Ago confusa, Seras lo hizo e inmediatamente sintió que sus labios se separaban en contra de su voluntad, pronunciando en un idioma desconocido varias palabras… en las cuales pudo reconocer la voz de la hechicera

-"Con que eso es. El secreto"

Komagata la miró fijamente y respondió con voz queda:

-No esta aquí

Una violenta emoción se apoderó del cuerpo de Seras, como si alguien se afanara en comunicarse a toda costa a través de él, de su boca surgieron muchas más preguntas

La emperatriz volvió a responder:

-No esta aquí. Solo los espíritus entran en este reino

La voz de Kira dijo unas palabras más en las cuales la vampiresa reconoció su nombre y luego calló

-Dígame vampiresa…. ¿porquè sigue a su maestro?

-Yo… yo…. No se

-Vuestra merced se esta forjando una espada

-¿Eh?

Yumi sacó otra delicada taza, ahora que ya había escuchado el mensaje dirigido a ella no era necesario compartir el recipiente. Llenó la taza con el caliente líquido y espero una respuesta

-Perdón, fue una grosería de mi parte. Utilizo siempre modismos japoneses y olvido que los occidentales suelen desconocerlos. Beba el té y cuénteme lo que desee.

Ante lo impensado de la situación, Victoria no pudo evitar sonreírse a medias: una charla con un ser sobrenatural, té, secretos…. Una verdadera locura…. Así ¿qué que más daba?. Se decidió a contar su historia desde el principio, y mientras lo hacía recordó que era la misma historia que le contó a Julie hacía tanto tiempo atrás…

Yumi la escuchó sin interrumpirla ni una vez, cuando terminó su relato, la reina dijo:

-Entonces su lealtad se reduce a un mero acto de supervivencia; cuando logre ser un vampiro adulto y el pacto infernal llegué a su fin lo dejara

-Así es

-¿Y que le hace pensar que el la dejara ir? Piénselo, en todo este tiempo no ha dejado que beba su sangre. Su maestro es muy posesivo

-Para el soy solo soy una molestia

-Pero disfruta saber que usted depende absolutamente de él de sus caprichos. Vuestra merced es solo una marioneta, cuando el decida cortar los hilos y olvidarla, ya no tendrá más razones para vivir

-Me insulta con esas palabras-Seras se sintió incomoda

-La realidad es que usted está tan desesperada por encontrar una razón para justificar su existencia, que por eso lo sigue… y me atrevo a decirle que espera que algún día el se de cuenta de su devoción….vuestra merced está forjando una katana.

-¿Qué clase de espada, cree su excelencia que estoy forjando?- El té había quedado olvidado ya que ambas se encontraban compenetradas en la conversación

-Usted esta forjando una espada de ilusiones y sentimientos hacia su creador. Cada uno de ellos la hace más afilada y cuando vea que todos sus esfuerzos han sido en vano, cometerá seppuku con ella y morirá porque ya no habra nada para retenerla en este mundo. Al ser inmortal, no morirá físicamente pero se convertirá en una bella muñeca vacía

Victoria bajó los ojos, esa mujer era sorprendente…. Había visto a través de ella como si fuera un espejo

-Es cierto su ilustrísima. Pero hoy por hoy es lo único que tengo, no hay nada ni nadie en el ningekai que pueda llamar mío. No me importa que me desprecie y me odie… cuando el pacto llegué a fin, veré que hacer. Me conformo con vivir el ahora y nada más

Yumi sorbió su té…. Alguien tan desesperada por encontrar una razón de vida, tan grande su desesperación que era capaz de jugar el todo por el todo por un hombre cambiante y caprichoso.

Inesperadamente los labios de la vampiresa se abrieron y la voz de Kira se escuchó nuevamente, como la vez anterior la rubia no entendió las palabras pero la emperatriz si.

-"¿A quien recuerdas Yumi la vigilante?

La reina sonrió y contestó en japonés

-A alguien que conocí hace muchos años en el Japón de la era Meiji. Ahora entiendo porque la enviaste a hablar conmigo además del secreto, deseabas que alguien le hiciera ver que debe aprender a vivir por ella misma.

No es necesario que hables a través de ella, mi espejo servirá de contacto entre las dos

-"De acuerdo"

Cuando Kira calló, Victoria vio que la emperatriz se ponía de pie y hacía un gesto de despedida

-Adiós Seras Victoria…. Piense en lo que hablamos

-Adiós su excelencia

La rubia abandonó la estancia y la emperatriz buscó en un arcón un espejo de plata pulida tan brillante y redondo como la luna llena, sopló sobre el mojándolo con su aliento y recitó:

-"Objeto que ves más allá de lo evidente, muéstrame maravillas, monstruos, felicidad y desgracia y todo lo que envuelve tu brillo eterno que todo lo ve"

En la faz del objeto se dibujaron unas brumas que dieron forma al rostro moreno de Kira

-Saludos, reina infernal

-Saludos, hechicera eterna

-Fue inteligente de tu parte enviar tu inquietud a través de los labios de Seras

-Era la única manera de no arriesgar su vida e impedir que la bestia de Draculea se entrometa en mis asuntos…. Dígame seducción de los mundos… ¿es cierto lo que me ha dicho?

-No podría mentir aunque quisiera. El alma de Raizen, poderoso rey demoníaco nunca hubiera pasado desapercibida aquí. Su presencia sería demasiado notoria.

-¿Pero entonces?...

-Tampoco está en el makai, y el reikai esta prohibido a los demonios. Hechicera eterna; Raizen no está muerto…. Simplemente no desea que su presencia sea advertida. Nadie vio su cadáver… y en cuanto a su estomago que gruñía día y noche por el ayuno: con devorar a un humano la situación cesaría

Que su amante estuviera vivo era una situación demasiado inquietante para Kira… ¿porqué no la había contactado, acaso había hecho todo eso a propósito?

Para evitar que Yumi la viera tan confusa, cambió de tema

-¿Recuerda el día que nos conocimos?

-Imposible olvidarlo. El primer día del resto de mi vida. Echemos un vistazo

_La imagen del espejo cambió nuevamente mostrando una de las tantas calles del Tokio del año 1867 ,la cual bullía de vida y animación._

_Un carruaje extranjero se abría paso entre las atestadas callejuelas, dentro de él una mujer vestida con ropas occidentales de color azul observaba todo con gran interés_

_-"Cipango, el país escondido. Tras ocho siglos de aislamiento te abres al mundo"_

_Una sacudida la lanzó hacia delante con gran estrépito, furiosa abrió los cortinados y gritó al conductor__

_-¡Maldito baka!-Kira se frotó la frente dolorida pero al escuchar una andanada de insultos en japonés decidió bajar del transporte._

_Afuera el cochero discutía con el porteador de un lujoso palanquín, furiosa al no poder continuar con su paseo trató de intervenir en la discusión pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna se detuvo…._

_Un olor espantoso se desprendía del palanquín… a muerte y podredumbre…_

_A medida que se acercaba le llegó otra sensación: una mezcla de tristeza, dolor, y rabia. Kira se arrodilló y cautelosamente corrió las cortinas, una bellísima mujer pálida como la cera se encontraba acurrucada en un rincón y de ella emanaban el olor y las horribles sensaciones._

_En el elaborado kimono verde atado con un obi amarillo por delante, reconoció la insignia de las prostitutas japonesas y dado lo lujoso de la vestimenta y el palanquín con seguridad era una Tayu, el rango más alto de las mismas_

_Con un japonés vacilante, la bruja preguntó_

_-¿Se encuentra usted bien?_

_-Si…Lamento que la honorable extranjera se preocupe por mí_

_-Tonterías. ¿Qué le sucede?_

_-¡Nada!_

_La alarma en su voz extrañó a la hechicera, la cual picada su curiosidad se acercó un poco más_

_-Usted no se encuentra bien_

_-Estoy camino a un médico_

_-Yo soy médico_

_-¿Una mujer doctor?- La oiran se animó repentinamente- Disculpe mi desagradable atrevimiento…. ¿podría revisarme en un lugar privado?_

_-De acuerdo_

_La hechicera abandonó el transporte para pagar el carruaje donde había venido y acompañó a la cortesana hasta su morada en Shinyoshiwara, el barrio del placer_

_En el cuarto de la oiran_

_-"Quién me manda a decir lo que no soy. Yo y mi estupida curiosidad"_

_Kira aguardaba mientras la mujer se desvestía, su poder le permitía curar y realizar prodigios… pero era muy peligroso ponerse en evidencia, todavía en algunos lugares resonaban los ecos de la Inquisición, la sección número XIII del Vaticano tenía espías por todas partes_

_Yumi se desnudo completamente y se tendió en su futón no entendía porque confiaba en esa joven extranjera, pero si podía evitar que su estado se filtrara entre esas paredes…_

_La hechicera examinó a la prostituta y comprendió todo con rapidez_

_-"Un aborto"_

_Sin rodeos preguntó_

_-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que arrancaron la vida de su vientre?_

_-Tres días, desde entonces no he dejado de sangrar_

_-La podredumbre está porque todavía quedan restos del feto dentro. Le daré un brebaje para expulsarlos. En cuanto a la sangre… tiene laceraciones y cortes profundos en la matriz por eso la pérdida… mi brebaje también cicatrizará esas heridas_

_-Gracias_

_-No me lo agradezca… hay algo más_

_Yumi se incorporó a medias en el futón_

_-Nunca podrá volver a concebir, lo que han hecho con usted es una carnicería_

_La cortesana ni siquiera pestañeó_

_-Mejor así. De todos modos si quedara encinta nuevamente volvería a abortar_

_-¿Porqué está tan segura?_

_-Una oiran solo vive para proporcionar placer, no puede dejar que su cuerpo se deforme con un hijo_

_Una obesa mujer cargada de joyas entró súbitamente en la habitación, sin prestar atención a la extranjera se dirigió a Yumi duramente:_

_-Pronto, el kimono de libélulas, los polvos y las agujas de oro para el peinado. Tienes una importante visita esta noche, un político conocido a pagado tu precio ya_

_Kira no pudo evitar entrometerse:_

_-Lady Komagata se encuentra muy débil. Su condición no le permite trabajar esta noche_

_-Opacha, no se si pueda…..- Antes de que Yumi terminara la frase, su dueña cruzó velozmente la habitación y la abofeteó, gritando:_

_¡Si fueras una vaca o una yegua no tendrías tantos melindres!_

_-¡SUFICIENTE!- Kira aferró a la mujer de la mano y le arrojo un monedero que saco entre sus ropas-¡Allí hay mucho más dinero del que cualquier hombre pueda pagar por ella esta noche! ¡Yo compro su tiempo!_

_La dueña tomo el monedero, lo abrió y contó las relucientes monedas en su interior, sonriendo cínicamente abandono la estancia, sin cesar de alabar la generosidad de la honorable extranjera_

_-No parece una mujer a quien le guste compartir placeres con otra mujer_

_-Digamos que obtengo mi placer de forma distinta, a los demás. A algunos les gusta tocar, a otros mirar,… a mi degusta escuchar historias_

_-Conozco un cuento erótico capaz de encender la sangre a cualquiera_

_-No me refiero a eso. Cuénteme de usted_

_La cortesana se quedó con la boca abierta, en todos sus años de complacer a cientos de personas, nadie había expresado tanto interés en ella_

_-Hable, oiran, hable_

_¿Por donde empezar?... ah… si. Yumi contó a Kira, que no sabía quien era realmente, sus padres la habían vendido a unos mercaderes de esclavos apenas despuntando en ella los primeros signos de belleza, le contó sobre su duro entrenamiento para comerciar con su cuerpo, como había visto morir amigas y enemigas por los abortos y las enfermedades venéreas, sobre las feroces competencias entre las mujeres de la casa_

_- Shinyoshiwara puede parecer un lugar glamoroso, pero en realidad es un mundo de sufrimiento_

_- No envidio su lugar… ¿Qué sucederá con usted, cuando su hermosura se apague?_

_-Trataré de instruir a las novatas, si sobrevivo…._

_Callaron las dos un buen rato, la bruja parecía meditar algo, luego preguntó:_

_-Dígame Yumi "la vigilante", si pudiera pedir algo ¿qué sería? _

_-Alguien a quien amar_

_-"Y justo deseas lo que yo no puedo darte"-pensó Kira, el amor era una de las pocas cosas a las cuales su poder no afectaba_

_Al verla tan concentrada, la oiran sonrió con tristeza_

_-No pido alguien que me ame, me basta con tener alguien a quien amar yo. Alguien a quien dedicar mi vida, que no le importe estar al lado de una prostituta sin vientre para criar hijos… aunque solo sea por interés. Que me de honor y me saque de aquí_

_-"Bueno, ahí ya cambian las cosas"- Kira se levantó e inquirió-¿Esta segura de lo que pide?_

_- Muy segura_

_-Komagata Yumi deme sus manos por favor_

_La cortesana lo hizo con desgano, pero al tocar las manos de la hechicera, sintió algo extraño, como si toda su sangre corriera hacia la extranjera morena. Y así comprendió que no estaba ante una mujer común y corriente_

_-¿Quién ….quién eres?_

_-Eso no importa ahora. Puedo hacer su deseo realidad…a cambio de un módico precio_

_-¿Cuál es?_

_-Cédame la mitad de sus años de vida Komagata Yumi. Morirá joven pero su existencia valdrá la pena_

_-¡Esta bien!_

_La prostituta sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba, y caía en un profundo sueño… pero antes de dormirse escuchó la voz de Kira que decía_

_-Yo me ocuparé de hacerle saber cuando ese "alguien" llegue a usted. No se preocupe_

_En las afueras de Shinyoshiwara_

_-"Menuda tarea me he impuesto. Maldito sea el momento que me inculcaron la bondad"_

_Caminó la hechicera por varias calles disfrutando del frescor de la noche….cuando de repente se vio rodeada por dos maleantes, quienes veían en ella una excelente oportunidad para hacerse de dinero y diversión. Uno de ellos avanzó con una daga dispuesto a atacarla, y la bruja se preparó para lanzarle un hechizo que lo fulminaría en un instante….pero alguien los sujeto desde las sombras e hizo chocar con sus cabezas matándolos instantáneamente_

_-Es peligroso para una mujer sola caminar por estas calles a altas horas de la noche_

_-Así es… para una mujer del montón_

_Raizen surgió de la oscuridad, como de costumbre vestido solamente con un pantalón y con sus canosos cabellos sujetos por una bincha_

_-Has sido muchas cosas en tu larga existencia Kira : ladrona, vagabunda, cuentista… pero ¿casamentera?. Ja, eso si que es nuevo_

_-No te burles. En este momento me estoy preguntando porque decidí intervenir en la vida de esa mujer_

_Interviniste porque vislumbraste la oportunidad de hacerte con más años de juventud. Observé y escuché todo desde el techo_

_-Ya sabía que estabas allí- La bruja y el demonio continuaron caminando juntos_

_-Raizen… ¿recuerdas el sujeto que vimos hace unas semanas?¿el que estaba quemado de pies a cabeza?_

_-Shishio Makoto es su nombre_

_-¿Qué piensas de él?_

_-Un guerrero nato de ideales inamovibles, aún después de un terrible ataque a traición se las arregló par sobrevivir y vengarse de sus enemigos. A mi manera de ver un sujeto con gran potencial- Raizen tenía una forma bastante particular de ver las cosas, como dios de la guerra las cualidades de un guerrero hacían mala o buena una persona: un cobarde de buen corazón merecería pudrirse en el infierno según su manera de pensar_

En el espejo la hechicera y la reina infernal rieron con ganas al continuar hablando la segunda:

-Tiempo después llegó un mensaje de tu parte a la casa de placer, "el hombre vendado es para ti, no mires su fealdad y malignidad, es lo que deseaste. Pero esta en vuestra merced despertar interés y ganar su corazón. Lo único que yo haré es cruzarlo en tu camino"

-Y lo hizo maravillosamente bien. No cualquier mujer podría compartir la vida con Makoto Shishio aún después de la muerte

-Valió la pena sacrificar años de vida por su conjuro

-Yo nunca hago las cosas a medias emperatriz. No le robaré más tiempo, lo que deseaba saber ya lo se. Adiós

-Adiós, hechicera eterna

El espejo volvió a reflejar el rostro de Yumi quién lo guardó en su lugar

Mientras tanto Seras se encontraba con Alucard eligiendo armas para su nueva tarea. El rey infernal tenía un arsenal increíble de armas blancas y antiguas, las cuales estaban en perfecto estado guardadas en un depósito

-No hay armas de fuego, maestro

-A Shishio le gustan las cosas a la antigua. Además conseguir municiones aquí es difícil

El rey de los no vivos, escogió una espada bastarda, la misma que solía utilizar cuando estaba vivo, y al ver a su discípula indecisa sugirió

-Una ballesta. Podrás matar desde lejos. No lo había pensado pero deberé enseñarte a luchar con esto- tomó un afilado estoque y se lo dio- Es liviano y resistente, servirá hasta que encuentres lo más adecuado para ti

-Si tu lo dices

Ambos vampiros abandonaron la estancia y caminaron hasta su aposento. De repente Alucard preguntó

-¿Qué es lo que quería Yumi?

-Hablar, nada más

-Cuídate de ella. Detrás de esa carita perfecta, su mente es tan afilada como la espada de samurai. Además lo que ella sabe, lo sabe él, están tan conectados que automáticamente comparten cualquier información

-Ya lo creo-deseosa de cambiar el tema Victoria inquirió-¿Cuándo empezamos a trabajar?

-Debemos entrevistarnos con Hoji Sadojima, el administrador infernal. El nos lo dirá

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo, ambos estaban ansiosos por comenzar su nueva tarea


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos, siento mucho no haber subido nada durante el mes de octubre

El siguiente capítulo está compuesto por momentos y conversaciones que Victoria y Alucard tuvieron en la primera etapa de su viaje por el inframundo, están basados en ideas y conceptos demasiado simples para desarrollar capítulos enteros así que elegí ponerlos todos juntos bajo palabras claves

Espero que les guste

Los hechos en cursiva, se corresponden con los pensamientos de los personajes

Hellsing es propiedad de Kouta Hirano. Yo no gano dinero escribiendo este fic

Capítulo 16

**Almas**

Seras y Alucard se hallaban ante Sadojima Hoji, el administrador infernal.

-Solo deberán castigar aquellas almas que se rebelaron, aquí están sus nombres-Hoji extendió un pergamino-Matéenlos sin piedad

El despacho del administrador infernal era funcional. Nada lo diferenciaba de cualquier oficina común, un escritorio, un archivador y ordenador eran el único mobiliario

-Shishio-sama posee un documento idéntico a este que les estoy dando. A medida que ajusticien las almas los nombres desaparecerán. Creo que esta de más decirles que cualquier muestra de compasión será tomada como signo de traición

Sadojima los contempló críticamente, el vampiro lucía el mismo ropaje de siempre, la única diferencia era que debajo del abrigo rojo portaba una espada bastarda.

No le gustaban esas gafas….impedían ver los pensamientos e intenciones de su portador, y esa arrogancia…. Debía aprender a respetar a sus superiores

Seras estaba vestida con una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color, de su cintura colgaban la ballesta y el estoque.

Desde el punto de vista de Hoji, la joven era más provechosa, obedecía sin reparos y sabía guardar su lugar como sirvienta, no miraba a los ojos a sus amos

-Un último consejo: No se metan con las almas cuyo nombre no figura en el pergamino. Si lo hacen enfrentaran las consecuencias. Ahora retírense

Los nosferatu salieron

-Maestro…. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

-Recibir órdenes de un subordinado

-No te agites. Debes aprender a obedecer

Alucard la miró ceñudo

-He pasado cientos de años obedeciendo

-Y lo harás por el tiempo que dure la alianza. Bienvenido a mi mundo, maestro, al de tener que obedecer caprichos, y sinrazones sin protestar

El rey de los no vivos se quedó con la boca abierta, su pupila estaba cada día más insolente

**Cazadores**

Pronto se extendió en el infierno un rumor…. Ese rumor decía que el monarca infernal había lanzado dos perros cazadores tras los rebeldes

El primero, decían, era poderoso, cruel y le agradaba torturar a sus víctimas en las formas más crueles posibles. Había creado a una mujer, tan bella y peligrosa como el, la cual los secundaba en sus actos.

Pero nadie conocía sus rostros… aparecían y desaparecían entre la arena…. Para cuando los cadáveres completamente vaciados de sangre eran encontrados no quedaba rastro alguno.

Lo único seguro…. Su belleza y crueldad…. Vampiros….. de hermosura tan irreal que solo contemplarlos hacía doler el corazón.

Y el nombre de Shishio fue mil veces maldito porque aún en un lugar tan pecaminoso como el infierno, los "no vivos" eran odiados y despreciados

Dos almas rebeldes trataban de llegar a un refugio, una de ellas observó un extraño fenómeno en la distancia y preguntó

-¿Y essaaa niiiieblaaaa?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOO ESSSS NIIIIEBLAAAA!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡SSSSON LASSSS ABOOOMIIINACIONESSSS DE SSSSHISSSHIO!!!!!

**Entierro**

EL rey de los no vivos trataba de no perder la paciencia

-De día somos vulnerables y debemos descansar…. ¡Compórtate de una vez!

Ni loca-Victoria estaba aterrada, el hueco en la arena negra era amenazador, la sola idea de enterrarse en el para dormir…. Sofocarse….

-¡Chica policía!. ¡No respiras!.... y nada ni nadie te hará daño a mi lado-descendió al fondo del pozo

-¿A tu lado?

-Ya imaginaba que harías una escena, por eso descansaras a mi lado…. ¡Muévete de una vez!

La vampiresa bajo y se acomodó como pudo al lado de su maestro

-Nada de cursilerías-le espetó haciéndole sitio-Si no reposas no servirás para esta misión y serás una carga para mí

Y esa fue la primera vez que Seras durmió profundamente desde que fue convertida en "draculina". Verdad era que Alucard aprovechaba su cercanía para beber sangre a su antojo pero la sensación de protección bien valía el sacrificio

**Familiar**

Arriba y más arriba, viento acariciándola, libertad sin fin….sus ojos se ajustaron un poco más a su nueva capacidad.

Gritó alegremente continuó volando por el cielo infernal, la vampiresa-águila volaba.

Moldear su cuerpo le llevó días de llameante dolor e incomprensibles sensaciones, pero la novedad y la libertad eran infinitas

-¡Chica policía!

Victoria no le hizo caso, absorta en su nueva forma

-¡Chica policía!

Alucard suspiró, pero no la detuvo, aún recordaba lo bien que se sintió al convertirse en animal por vez primera.

-"_Una pena que no hayas elegido un mamífero… podríamos haber probado nuevas formas de copular"_

**Girlycard**

-¿Qué es lo que creías?, ¡Soy virgen!

-¿Tú?

-Ningún hombre ha puesto sus manos y ninguna otra cosa en mi personalidad femenina

-Increíble. Que alguien tan depravado como tu, conserve su otro yo intacto….

-Podría pasar cualquier examen médico. La virginidad es un estado mental más que otra cosa, la inocencia, la pureza…. Bueno eso si que no lo tengo

Ese día en el cerrado ataúd de arena, Victoria sintió apretarse en su espalda dos firmes pechos…

-¡Ey! No me gustan las mujeres

-A mi si… bajo cualquiera de mis formas.

En la absoluta oscuridad, la vampiresa examinó a su amante A pesar del rostro y el cuerpo infantiles, los senos eran gigantescos y la mirada reflejaba tanta lujuria que la joven se disgusto

-¿Y donde esta esa virginidad de la que tanto alardeas?

-Soy virgen…. Pero de los hombres. Los placeres de Safo no me son desconocidos

Comenzó a lamer los lóbulos del a oreja de la rubia, susurrando suaves palabras de amor

Seras comprobó estupefacta que se estaba excitando….

-No me extraña. Como mujer siempre me gustó dar sexo suave y bonito…-Bajo su mano hasta el sexo de la rubia-¿nunca te revolcaste con otra hembra?

-¡No!

-Es hora de que lo hagas

El día transcurrió entre besos, abrazos y caricias. Aunque nunca le habían atraído las mujeres, la vampiresa disfrutó intensamente esa nueva experiencia, la más placentera de todas hasta ahora

Pero a lo último el lado sádico del rey de los no vivos resurgió más burlón que nunca. Cuando Victoria agotada reposo su cabeza en los pechos de Girlicard sintió que algo duro y helado le rozaba los muslos, bajando la vista pudo ver un miembro masculino en la entrepierna de su compañera…

Por todo el placer que le había dado horas antes, tuvo que sufrir intenso dolor después, la mordió y arañó salvajemente y cuando la penetró lo hizo de forma tan brutal que la joven nuevamente lloró bajo su cuerpo.

La voz chillona de Girlycard la acunó cuando terminaron…

-Chica policía…llora todo lo que quieras, ya ves que como mujer soy un poquito más dulce que de costumbre…. Pero solo hasta que te haga pagar nuevamente por estas lagrimas que derramas

**Karasu**

En lo único en que los dos vampiros estuvieron de acuerdo desde el principio fue en que cuando le pusieran las manos encima a Karasu, le harían sufrir tales torturas que el infierno hablaría de ellas durante siglos.

**Mina ****Harker**

-Ya te lo expliqué antes, desconozco el amor desde que me convertí en lo que soy ahora

-Pero… ¿Quién era la "mujer que tanto anhelabas"….

-Solo una frase para seguir seduciendo a la perra Hellsing

-¿Qué hay de Mina Harper?

-Yo la odiaba, la odio y la seguiré odiando por siempre

Victoria calló prudentemente, observando como su maestro se transformaba en murciélago y se alejaba

-"_Solo se odia lo querido"… Mina Harper, llamada "ella" por Millenium, conservada como una curiosidad para hacer experimentos y destruida finalmente por Walter…"_

La vampiresa caminó durante toda la noche, acompañada por sus pensamientos. Desconocía como llegó "ella" a manos de los nazis, pero sabía que Alucard al contrario de la novela de Bram Stoker había hecho todo por destruirla…. Solo porque lo rechazó y eligió amar a un mortal común y corriente: Jonathan Harker

-"_Maestro, aún teniendo 567 años no comprendes nada y sigues siendo víctima de tus caprichos. Atacar a Mina por última vez te contó tu libertad"._

Lo alcanzó casi al amanecer pero en su rostro no leyó ninguna expresión…parecía perdido en sus recuerdos

**Otras**

-¿Qué sucedió con las otras?

-¿Quiénes?

-Las otras… Jonatan Harper las vio

-Como si todo lo que escriben y filman los humanos fuera verdad. ¿Crees que pasaba mis noches convirtiendo mujeres en vampiresas?

-Pero…

-Hubo algunas… pero fueron cazadas y destruidas o yo mismo las maté cuando me aburrieron… lo mismo haré contigo si sigues haciendo preguntas, ¡calla de una vez!

La joven aún pregunto

-¿Por qué no las liberaste entonces?

El vampiro ni siquiera la miro al contestar

-Eran mías, mi propiedad. Si no me pertenecían no serían de nadie más

-¿Cuando todo esto termine me darás la libertad?

-Cuando esto se acabe… veré que hacer

Pero las dudas en Seras continuaron por mucho tiempo… ¿Qué fue de ellas?,¿lo amaron, lo odiaron, se rebelaban … o buscaban complacerlo?

Y su duda mayor… ¿Las recordaba él o se confundían sus nombres y cuerpos en la incontable cantidad de recuerdos que poseía?

**Pip/ Paul**

-¡NO ERAN IDIOTAS! ¡No hables de ellos así! Eran buenos, valientes y nobles….

-Buenos estupidos, eso es lo que eran… Arriesgar y sacrificar su vida solo por una hembra. Y más que idiotas por acercarse a ti

-Lo dices porque a nada le das valor

La vampiresa convocó a su familiar, y se alejo volando pero su maestro convertido en niebla espesa la atrapó y la precipito en la arena. Allí aleteó desesperada sintiendo como el poder de Alucard la desarmaba por completo

-"¡Acaso piensas en esos hombres rubios chica policía!

Garras invisibles desgarraron su pecho, arrancando carne y plumas hasta descubrir los huesos

-"¡_ERAN MIS AMIGOS!"_

-Un vampiro no tiene amigos ni lazo afectivo alguno- Las alas del águila se consumieron en la oscuridad que las envolvía, los huesos carbonizados empezaron a separarse y caer….

-¡¿Acaso piensas en ellos como príncipes!?Asquerosos humanos eso es lo que eran!...¡Y MÁS QUE NADA EL FRANCES!

La soltó, observando como Seras convertida en un pequeño pedazo de carne sanguinolenta caía a sus pies

-Mierda, se me fue la mano

Levantó lo que quedaba del pájaro y continuó:

-Esos hombres están fuera de tu alcance, sus almas moran en el paraíso

Medio muerta de dolor Victoria le contesto con gran esfuerzo:

-"_Pipy Paul eligieron sacrificar sus vidas por quien amaban, y eso alcanzó para pagar cualquier pecado. Su amor…"_

-¡TE PROHIBO PRONUNCIAR SUS NOMBRES NUEVAMENTE!

**Quincy Jones, Arthur Holmwood, John Sewar, Abraham Van Hellsing**

-El único que sobrevivió a mi ira fue Abraham Van Hellsing. Asesiné a Quincy Jones antes de la boda de Jonathan y Mina.

Arthur Holmwood, y John Sewar murieron pobres, viejos y dementes en un manicomio francés (una ironía en el caso del doctor). De más está decir que yo provoqué esa situación.

Harper, pobre idiota se suicidó a los pocos años de casado dejando a Mina sola y llena de deudas con su hijo… ah mi despreciativa maestra… que dulce fue convertirte en ghoul

Cuando intente asesinar a su hijo, Van Hellsing se entrometió y me capturó… de todos modos no le sirvió de nada.

¿Me escuchas chica policía?. Abraham me derrotó, pero condenó a su estirpe a poseer un veneno demasiado poderoso para usar como medicina….

NADA NI NADIE ESCAPA DE MI VENGANZA

**Recuerdos**

Algún tiempo después….

-La sangre lleva y trasmite recuerdos, fragmentos del alma salvo la conciencia; aunque es posible generar pequeñas copias de la mente. De ahí viene la capacidad de utilizar recuerdos y conocimientos de nuestras victimas

-Ahora lo entiendo un poco mejor

-El caso de Schoringer es distinto, ya que solo existía porque tenía conciencia de si mismo

La rubia meditaba entre tanto, la sangre de los espíritus le había dado impensables conocimientos. Pero parecía borrar más cosas…

¿Quiénes eran el joven rubio de larga trenza y acento francés y la joven pareja?. La joven de cabellos negros le sonreía con simpatía, y tenía la impresión de que eran algo importante para ella.

Esforzando su mente al máximo, logro descifrar el misterio; furiosa atacó a su maestro por la espalda

-¡Son mis recuerdos!. ¡Nadie ni siquiera tu tiene derecho a borrarlos!

-Tus recuerdos me molestan. Mi deseo es que pierdas todo contacto con tu vida anterior

Aunque tuvo que soportar sus gritos y golpes durante horas, el rey de los no vivos estaba contento consigo mismo. Su pupila pronto olvidaría a los mercenarios…. Porque ya no era conciente de todo lo que le había robado al beber su sangre

**Walter**

**-**Sucio y asqueroso traidor

-Yo creo que su cordura duró demasiado tiempo. Hellsing, las matanzas y convivir contigo por sobre todas las cosas alcanzaría para hacer perder la chaveta a cualquiera

-Quiso acostarse conmigo una vez

-Eso quiere decir que tenía un mal gusto espantoso

-Lo seduje para burlarme de el, ya sabes, un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas

- Y terminaste encerrado casi cincuenta años

-¿Pero cómo?...

- Integra me lo relató. Su padre no quiso correr más riesgos y te encerró, comprendió muy tarde cuan nociva era tu influencia en el "ángel de la muerte"

-Si Arthur hubiera sabido que años más tarde traicionaría a Hellsing poniendo en riesgo a Inglaterra y la vida de su hija me hubiera ordenad ejecutarlo al instante

-El fue otra desdichada criatura que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en tu camino. Su odio hacia ti debió ser muy fuerte para desear ser convertido en vampiro

**Zorin**

Victoria nunca entendió porque odiaba tanto a ese espíritu llamado Zorín…. Tenía la impresión que le había arrebatado algo muy querido… pero ¿qué era?

Solo se contuvo por su compromiso con Shishio, matar un alma cuyo nombre no figuraba en el pergamino traería problemas.

Cuando preguntó sobre el asunto a Alucard, le respondió que era un soldado de Millenium que se había enfrentado a ella… había sido un enemigo difícil de derrotar pero fuera de eso el no sabía más nada, quizás habían tenido un entredicho privado….

Pero nunca pudo librarse de ese odio furioso y esa profunda desazón al verla…. ¿Qué le había hecho?¿Porqué esa sensación de perdida cada vez que pensaba en ella?


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos siento no poder haber subido el capítulo antes

Los personajes de Hellsing, Rurouni Kenshin y YuYu hakusho son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo no gano dinero con esto

Los hechos en cursiva se corresponden con los pensamientos de los personajes

En la primera escena del capítulo, se tortura a una embarazada. Pueden saltear la parte si no les gusta

Capítulo 17

Dos hechos hicieron que Victoria se decidiera a interrogar a su maestro acerca de una circunstancia que siempre la había intrigado:

¿Cómo era exactamente la reproducción entre vampiros?

El primero ocurrió cuando atraparon a dos fantasmas rebeldes y comenzaron a torturarlos para obtener información.

Uno de ellos era hombre y se resistió como un…. Como un…bueno como un demonio, la mujer trató de huir pero Victoria la inmovilizó .Mientras tanto Alucard sujetaba al fantasma macho y comenzaba a interrogarlo

-¿Porqué cada vez encontramos menos rebeldes?

-¡Veeeeteeee a laaa miiieerrrdaa!

-Respuesta equivocada-De un certero puñetazo, el vampiro hizo volar varios dientes al fantasma

-Vamos de nuevo…. ¿Donde están tus semejantes?

-Piierrrrdessss el tiempo abominación

-Veo que ser amable contigo no sirve de nada pero lo intentare por última vez

-Si cooperan su muerte será rápida y sin dolor-Seras interrumpió a su maestro, hacía bastante tiempo que cazaban juntos… pero aún se le revolvía el estómago al ver sus brutalidades. Si no hablaban, lo mejo sería matarlos de una vez y buscar a otros

-¡Laaaa paaalllaabrrra deee unaaa abominación jamás tendrá valllooor!

Curiosamente el fantasma hembra ya no se resistía. Se había dejado caer en los brazos de la vampiresa con la cabeza entre las manos, ataviada con andrajos sucios y cubierta de arena y polvo de pies a cabeza no parecía diferente a la infinidad de criaturas que habían ajusticiado

-"_Pero hay algo diferente en ella"-_pensó la rubia

Entretanto Alucard molesto con el fantasma macho decidió acabar con el asunto de una vez. De un solo mandoble hizo rodar la cabeza de su enemigo y dejando caer el cadáver se acercó a pupila y dijo cortante

-Sujétala con fuerza Victoria

Al ver el demente rostro del vampiro, el espíritu femenino se reanimó y comenzó a luchar por liberarse pero la fuerza de la Nosferatu era superior.

El Rey de los no vivos habló:

-¿Dónde están los otros? ¡HABLA!

La criatura bajo los ojos y no dijo nada

-Vamos, basura…. ¿o crees que no veo lo que ocultas? Soy más perceptivo que mi compañera

-¡NOOOO POORRRR FAVOOORRR NOOOO!-De un manotazo el vampiro rasgó los harapos, revelando el cuerpo de la mujer fantasma.

Confundida la vampiresa preguntó

-¿Qué esconde maestro? Es diferente puedo sentirlo…

-Concéntrate Victoria. Escucha con atención… pon tus manos en su vientre….

Así lo hizo la joven… y enseguida miró a su maestro con los ojos desorbitados

-¡ESTA EMBARAZADA!

-Así es- Alucard hizo un pequeño tajo en el vientre de la criatura, quien no dejaba de retorcerse. La furia había vuelto y no dejaba de maldecir y escupir a sus atacantes.

-¡Quítaaameee tussss asssssquerrrossssassss maaanosss de encima!

-Mi pupila y yo podemos arrancar ese miserable pedazo de vida que llevas dentro y desangrarlo ante tus ojos. Ya la escuchaste señaló a la nosferatu-Coopera y tu fin será rápido

Por respuesta recibió un escupitajo en pleno rostro

-Si así lo prefieres…. Chica policía… no vayas a soltarla

El vampiro se arrodillo ante el fantasma e inesperadamente le clavó los colmillos en el abdomen. Empezó a beber sangre ruidosamente, preocupándose por hacer sus mordiscos lo más dolorosos posibles

-Cuando ya no pueda atracarse con tu sangre, beberá la del feto… o lo arrancara de cuajo, yo lo se bien- La vampiresa mojaba con saliva a la prisionera, a despecho del asco que le producía Alucard bebiendo golosamente de esa manera, la sed comenzaba a dominarla

-¡POORRR FAAVOOORR BASSSTAAAA!!!!!. Lossss deeemássss rrrrebeeeeldessss ssse ocultan eeeen unaaaa ciiiiuuuudadela suuubbbterrrrráneaaaa. Esssstaaán formando un eeejerrrcciitooo coooontrrrraa Sssshissshio

-¿Dónde está esa ciudadela?-preguntó victoria-¡Maestro , ten cuidado si la desangras completamente morirá sin decirnos nada

-A la mierda con la información. Lo que te preocupa realmente, es el no poder beber esta sangre tan dulce de un no nato

-_"Otra vez como un niñito caprichoso"_

Lo dejo beber un poco más y luego con su voz más dulce pidió:

-Solo un poco, vamos

El rey de los no vivos dejó de beber y empezó a arrancar la piel del vientre de su víctima, dejando a la vista la carne, los músculos palpitantes y parte del feto

-¡Mira esto Seras!-cortó un poco más-¡Es una pequeña y abominable monada!- Desprendió un miembro del feto, la carne y los huesos tan tiernos y débiles que se desprendieron con extrema facilidad.

-Prueba un poco- Con sus afiladas uñas Alucard cortó un hilillo de nervio y se lo extendió a la vampiresa, quien le lamió las manos con curiosidad

-"_Es dulce… y caliente… parece miel puesta al fuego"_

Clavó sus dientes en el cuello del fantasma femenino, dejando que la sangre inundara su boca, paladeando la rabia, la desesperación y la impotencia de su víctima

La mujer fantasma lanzó un grito desesperado:

-¡La llaaaamaaa neeegrrrra!.¡Laaa entrrrradaaa aaa laaa ciiiiudaaaadeeela seee eeeencueeentraaa baaajo eeella! Suuuuélteeenmmmeee!

Logró liberarse pero solo para descubrir que Victoria la había dejado caer a propósito…. Temblando se dio vuelta y el grito murió en sus labios.

Los ojos de la vampiresa brillaban de gula y ansia, podía saborear la sangre caliente y espesa, y el ver a Alucard bebiendo le había despertado el apetito

-¡Poooorrrr favor sssiin dolooorrrr!

Antes que la draculina bebiera, el vampiro sujetó a la víctima y de un zarpazo le corto el vientre, el feto dando espantosos chillidos de angustia se sostuvo unos instantes en su lugar y luego cayó al suelo en un revoltijo de vísceras y sangre. Siguió gritando unos instantes, hasta que Victoria le aplastó la cabeza con la bota

-Esa es mi chica. Bebe pronto antes de que la arena absorba todo-Alucard acabo con lo que quedaba del fantasma y comenzó a lamerse la sangre de los dedos.

Mientras tanto, la vampiresa sorbía la esencia vital del nonato de la arena, tan dulce, caliente y sabrosa que la maravilló, con los labios repletos de esa nueva golosina preguntó telepáticamente a su compañero:

-¿Siempre sabe tan bien?

-Siempre. Y nos has probado todavía la sangre de niños no nacidos humanos. Es el manjar más delicado que puede probar nuestra especie…, la inocencia y la dulzura de esos pequeños no tiene comparación

Sonrió ampliamente, la draculina de antes nunca hubiera aprobado o cometido esos actos… pero ahora era muy distinto

Un rato más tarde cuando abandonaron el lugar

-¿Qué será eso de la llama negra Victoria?

-Quizá deberíamos volver con el señor Shishio. No hemos visto nada ni remotamente parecido en nuestro viaje y hemos recorrido mucho

-El infierno es condenadamente extenso. No es mala idea, podríamos conseguir información y estoy seguro que este misterioso asunto de la llama negra les interesará a nuestros amos

-Volvamos entonces. Me muero de ganas de darme un baño

En el regreso, el cual les llevó varios días, Seras interrogó a su maestro, sobre la reproducción de los espíritus de los demonios muertos. Resultó que la mujer que habían atacado había abortado en vida, parte de su castigo infernal era llevar un feto en eterno desarrollo en sus entrañas .La criatura nunca nacería, pero continuaría nutriéndose y viviendo dentro de ella como un parasito

-Si estas mierdas se reprodujeran como los humanos o como los demonios que están vivos, el infierno…sería…sería…bueno…- El vampiro quedó indeciso buscando algo para terminar la frase

-¡Un peor infierno!

La broma era malísima pero los Nosferatu se rieron locamente un buen rato. Para cuando alcanzaron la fortaleza del guerrero vendado habían conseguido dominar las risitas que se les escapaban al recordar el hecho

Mientras tanto Shishio y Yumi compartían un rato de ocio en sus habitaciones privadas, Komagata vistiendo una yukata negra se disponía a preparar un té y Makoto recostado en un diván fumaba silenciosamente. No llevaba puestas sus vendas, sabía que a ella le gustaba ver su cuerpo, aún cuando las cicatrices de sus antiguas quemaduras lo cubrían completamente, después de todo no era su apariencia lo que la había subyugado

-¿Entonces es verdad?

-Toguro todavía posee contactos en el makai. Todos rumorean… pero nada es seguro. Primero el torneo para buscar un nuevo rey, la fuga de los espíritus de mi reino y ahora esto. No hay momento tranquilo Yumi

-¿Quién es, o mejor dicho sería el padre?

-Un demonio de fuego. Su mano derecha más precisamente

-Un plebeyo y una reina-Yumi diestramente preparaba el agua y las tazas-Parece romántico

-Si no fuera porque con la noticia Mukuro enloquecería a todo el makai. Ella es fuerte, posee autoridad y grandes poderes pero es mujer al fin

Cuando el te estuvo listo, Shishio recibió la taza y dejo que su compañera se recostara a su lado, la contempló fijamente dejando que sus ojos le trasmitieran todo el amor y el respeto que por ella sentía. La inteligencia de su mujer, unida a una intuición exacta y sagacidad admirables hacían que ella fuera su más valioso consejero

-Dime mi bella vigilante. Tú ves las cosas desde otra óptica. ¿Qué significa este embarazo para la guerrera deforme?

La oiran suspiró:

-Problemas para empezar. Piensa que hasta relativamente poco tiempo el mundo del mal ignoraba que era mujer siquiera. Corrían habladurías nada más

El guerrero vendado la escuchaba atentamente

-Bien sabes el revuelo que se armó cuando expuso su rostro en el torneo por el control del mundo demoníaco. Muchos de sus seguidores la abandonaron o se vendieron a otros señores.

Makoto apagó su cigarro y dijo:

-Y pronto sus cabezas adornaron las picas de la fortaleza ambulante. Todos ellos están en el inframundo ahora. No creo que a Mukuro le hayan parecido una gran perdida, sujetos que subestimaron su poder y capacidad de mando por su sexo

Yumi sorbió un poco de te y continuó:

-No todos piensan como tú Makoto-solo lo llamaba por su nombre en la intimidad-tú siempre has creído que el espíritu guerrero, fuerza y carisma no dependen del sexo, creencias y detalles menores.

Pero la mayoría del makai no piensa igual, con un embarazo la reina demonio expone su feminidad libremente. Y aún es posible que con su estado ponga a más de sus aliados en contra

-¿Porqué?

La oiran pensó unos instantes y contestó

-Eres hombre y nunca lo entenderías. Con el embarazo, el cuerpo de una mujer sufre transformaciones y se debilita. Un cuerpo mutilado como el de ella: ¿qué batalla podría dar? Lo más probable es que sufra complicaciones… debería guardar reposo… alejarse de sus obligaciones diarias

Shishio remató:

-Es cierto. ¿Qué seguridad da un líder enfermizo? Todos creerán que delegara el mando a su amante. Y por lo que sabemos de ese tal Hiei, si los problemas no van a el, el va a los problemas. Además; no cuenta con el apoyo de muchos seguidores de la reina

Bebieron el té recostados confortablemente en el diván. Cuando terminaron, ambos se miraron sonriendo, era tal su unión que casi siempre pensaban lo mismo.

-Entonces… ¿le damos nuestro apoyo Komagata?

-Si. No solo desalentaremos a los más débiles, sino que la animaremos a ajusticiar a todos aquellos que se pongan en su contra… eso generará otra guerra o matanza que brindará "nuevas adquisiciones" a nuestro reino

Makoto acarició a su amante encantado con su astucia… Yumi Komagata… su más preciada posesión

-Y bien ¿cómo expresamos nuestro apoyo?

-¿Qué te parece una visita diplomática... con un regalo para el futuro príncipe o princesa?

-Demasiado arriesgado. Si quiere esconder su embarazo la estaríamos poniendo en evidencia delante de todos

-Déjame decirte que estar encinta no es algo que pueda ocultarse por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano deberá darlo a conocer.

-Tienes razón- El guerrero vendado se levantó-Es hora de volver al trabajo, véndame.

Mientras su compañera realizaba la tarea encomendada, Shishio consideró un tema no menos importante

-Es conveniente que la visita la hagas tú, mi presencia sería demasiado intimidante

-Así lo creo. ¿A quién llevaría conmigo, Toguro, Hoji?

-¿Porqué no la vampiresa? Así también le recordaríamos nuestro poder e influencias al demostrarle que podemos mandar sobre vampiros

Yumi sonrió secretamente y continuó acomodando las vendas, le encantaba saber que aún era celoso de ella, aunque Hoji era prácticamente asexuado y a Toguro jamás se le ocurriría tocarla, el nunca permitiría que quedara sola con otros hombres

-Entonces partiré mañana mismo

Al salir de sus habitaciones privadas, Toguro los esperaba para anunciarles que los nosferatu solicitaban una audiencia

-Espléndido no hará falta que los busquemos

En la audiencia, Alucard expuso sus conocimientos con respecto a la ciudadela de los rebeldes, lo cual fue extremadamente interesante para las majestades satánicas, pero al saber que su pupila sería enviada al makai, protestó respetuosamente diciendo que el estaba mejor capacitado para desempeñar el rol de asistente y guardaespaldas de la emperatriz.

Pero solo fue necesria una mirada despreciativa de Yumi y un "La obediencia que exijo a mis vasallos es absoluta, y no da lugar a dudas, interpretaciones o protestas" por parte de Shishio para que no dijera más.

De modo que al anochecer del otro día, partieron en un lujoso palanquín, komagata reluciente de joyas, aplicado en su hermoso rostro el maquillaje blanco de las oiran y usando un despampanante kimono púrpura bordado en hilos de oro y Victoria con su vestido blanco y botas.

La vampiresa se hallaba excitada y nerviosa en su insólito papel de guardaespaldas y asistente personal, saludó alegremente a su maestro quien repitió el gesto parado en la puerta principal mientras le trasmitía telepáticamente:

-_"No pierdas detalle alguno. Cuando regreses, debes contarme todo el chisme. En especial: ¿quién fue el héroe que tuvo el coraje para acostarse con Mokuro?"_

Ambas mujeres arribaron a la fortaleza ambulante de la reina demonio horas más tarde y fueron recibidas inmediatamente por Mokuro, Hiei y varios generales en el amplio salón del trono.

Aunque Yumi había puesto al tanto a Seras sobre los motivos de la visita y la apariencia de la regente, no pudo evitar estremecerse y mirar fijamente a su anfitriona.

La mitad del cuerpo estaba mutilada y apenas sostenía apéndices de hierro y el rostro deformado por las quemaduras de ácido en el cual uno de los ojos parecía caer de la órbita conformaban un interesante contraste con la otra mitad hermosa y delicada

-"_Parece una hermosa princesa retorcida"-_pensó la rubia

Se concentró en el vientre de Mokuro. En ella la presencia del feto era más notoria que en la mujer fantasma, la vida latía con bríos esperando su momento para nacer… si lograba aferrarse al vientre de su madre el tiempo suficiente para desarrollarse: como la emperatriz había mencionado con el cuerpo en ese estado la reina demonio podría morir cuando la criatura creciera un poco más.

Pero por la firmeza con la que tomo el regalo de manos de Yumi, la mirada de advertencia a sus subordinados cuando empezaron a murmurar al verla desempaquetar una pequeña daga de filo invertido adecuada para no lastimar una manito infantil y sus palabras de agradecimiento

-Ni yo, ni el padre de mi hijo olvidaremos esta atención, Lady Komagata

Todo eso indicaba que estaba dispuesta a llevar su embarazo hasta las últimas consecuencias, aún si con sacrificar su vida salvaba la de su hija/o. Ella no se resignaría como el fantasma demonio a perder si criatura si alguien atacaba

Así reflexionaba Victoria, cuando sintió una energía cargada de agresividad hacia su persona: Hiei la observaba sin pestañear

-_"Esta molesto por mi presencia. No confía en mi"_

En realidad, la nosferatu no solo inspiraba desconfianza al korime, no, le inspiraba un asco tan tremendo que Hiei acostumbrado a ver cosas terribles apenas lo lograba entender…. Reconocía que la vampiresa era bellísima con sus brillantes ojos azules y voluptuoso cuerpo pero el hedor de su aliento y su peste a cadáveres y sangre le parecían espantosos. Esa criatura no dudaría en aniquilar a toda la sala si con ello pudiera saciar su inagotable hambre.

Y la emperatriz del infierno… bajo el espeso maquillaje era difícil leer su expresión, además esa estupida mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa…. Casi le saltó encima cuando extendió el paquete a Mokuro, tanta amabilidad era sospechosa y no se equivoco…la muy hija de puta los había puesto en evidencia, tendrían que lidiar con las habladurías y rebeliones ellos dos solos

El demonio de fuego movió silenciosamente los labios, pronunciando una amenaza a la vampiresa

-Deja de relamerte mierda. Acércate un poco y verás como pronto la famosa inmortalidad de los vampiros se convierte en polvo

-_Agresivo el joven"-_La rubia le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa, enseñándole sus colmillos y respondió en la misma forma

-No sería capaz de atacarte a ti ni a tu reina. Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía por los futuros traidores que se encuentran en esta sala. Mi ama y yo estamos aquí por algo puramente social

La visita no duró mucho, pronto Yumi y Seras retornaron al infierno con los cordiales saludos de Mokuro a Shishio y lamentaciones sobre las pesadas obligaciones que le habían impedido realizar la visita personalmente.

Por su parte el rey de los no vivos acribilló a preguntas a su discípula apenas retornó a la habitación que compartían:¿Era la fortaleza tan sobria como la describían? (Si lo era),¿Mokuro exponía su cuerpo y rostro ante todos? (si, y ambos eran horribles), ¿La maternidad la había dulcificado? (más bien todo lo contrario… haría pedazos a todo aquel que se le acercara con malas intenciones, si Hiei no lo despedazaba primero)

La rubia le relató su cruce de palabras con el demonio de fuego y el vampiro preguntó:

-Hiei…¿un pequeñazo de cabello negro, ojos rojos de mirada intensa, vestido con un sobretodo negro?

-Ese mismo. ¿Lo conoces?

-nos hemos visto. Es uno de los sujetos que ayudo a Urameshi a devolver a todos los fantasmas demonios al infierno. Me pareció alguien de cuidarse la primera vez que lo vi… y no me equivoque

-Maestro… hay algo que quiero preguntarte hace tiempo, no tiene relación con este tema.. o tal vez solo un poco

-Anda, pregunta

-En todo este tiempo que hemos tenido sexo… ¿Es posible procrear para los vampiros?

Alucard la miró y sonrió, a pesar de todo su pupila todavía era muy ingenua en algunos aspectos de su inmortal existencia

-Los vampiros no nos reproducimos de esa manera. Los humanos inventaron esa basura de mestizos entre ellos y nosferatu, o bebes midian porque sus mentes pequeñas no logran abarcar la idea de la eternidad.

Nuestra forma de reproducción es simple: beber sangre de un virgen del sexo opuesto

-Pero… entonces…¿tu y yo?... Sería incesto

-Otra idea típica de humanos victoria-se tendió en el futón y bostezó- Somos maestro y discípula, en el mundo de las tinieblas no cabe lugar para parentescos

La vampiresa se desvistió y se acostó al lado de su amante, mientras el sueño la embargaba pensó muchas cosas pero la principal era que estaba sola… el sanguinario ser que reposaba a su lado era su amante, padre, hermano, amigo y maestro pero jamás compartiría sentimientos con ella

El rey de los no vivos comenzó a mordisquearle suavemente el cuello, y dijo con su sarcasmo habitual

-No e deprimas cariño. Perdiste la nursery- acaricio su vientre-pero aún te queda el parque de diversiones- susurró deslizando su otra mano por su vagina

-


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de Hellsing son propiedad de Kouta Hirano. Yo no gano dinero con este fic.

Los eventos en cursiva pertenecen al pasado y a los pensamientos de los personajes

Capítulo 18

_I am imposible to explain_

_(soy imposible de explicar)_

_Remote of new and old interpretations_

_(lejos de interpretaciones viejas y nuevas)_

_And yet not exactly_

_(y aún no exactamente)_

_June Jordan_

(Este poema pequeñito me pareció lo más indicado para describir quién es, o qué es Alucard realmente_)_

La llama negra se destacaba entre la infinidad de rocas negras en el infierno por su altura y solidez... Capturaba los rayos del sol infernal y los reflejaba hasta grandes distancias enviando relámpagos de luz negra, era por eso y sus caprichosas formas que había sido bautizada de esa manera, todo en ella evocaba un fuego mortecino.

Pero hoy era distinto los acostumbrados relámpagos se perdían en la espesa niebla que rodeaba el monumento, la cual sofocaba lentamente a los que se acercaban o intentaban huir de la ciudadela subterránea…

¿Niebla?.... ¿Sofocación?

Los fantasmas demoníacos se encontraban inquietos… este era su último reducto lejos de los atacantes de Shishio y de la pareja de vampiros que constituían su fuerza de elite y ahora ese extraño fenómeno, el cual se colaba por puertas, aberturas y rendijas y los asfixiaba. La sensación no era solamente física sino también mental, caminaban por los refugios de su ciudad y las callejuelas con el corazón pesado y los más débiles se precipitaban a la superficie y morían sofocados o se perdían para no ser vistos nunca más.

No servían de nada las exhortaciones de los líderes, ni las amenazas… todo se hallaba perdido, incluso había algunos que juraban sentir una risa burlona al ser atacados por la niebla…pero en ese estado de locura y desesperación mansas se podría decir que el mismísimo guerrero vendado caminaba en esas calles y nadie daría la menor importancia….

-"Solo_ les falto poner un letrero con la leyenda ESCONDITE DE FANTASMAAS IDIOTAS... VENGAN A BUSCARNOS...me inclinó a pensar que interiormente desean ser cazados… cualquier tortura que Victoria y yo les inflijamos será dulce al lado de los que les haría Makoto Shishio"_

El vampiro se paseaba por el lugar convertido en espesa neblina, la excitación inicial al sentir que si daban un el golpe definitivo a los rebeldes estarían libres en poco tiempo, había derivado en frustración y aburrimiento al ver que sus víctimas ni siquiera resistían o peleaban.

-_"Vamos Seras termina con lo que sea que estas haciendo y larguémonos de aquí pronto"_

_-"Un momento…¡¡¡¡COMO QUE VICTORIA O SERAS!!!!!_

Enojado consigo mismo cargó contra dos pobres infelices, que tuvieron la desgracia de estar cerca en su rabieta, las criaturas se disolvieron instantáneamente en el viciado aire

-_"Apuesto que esa pequeña desgraciada esta divirtiéndose aniquilando los jefes o algo… me preguntó que pasará que no se comunica conmigo hace ya un par de días…_

_¿Y si le hubiera ocurrido un incidente?... ¿Y si…? _

_-¡¡¡BASTA!!!!-_Trato de callar sus pensamientos, desde que ella no estaba sentía su falta... Lo cual lo molestaba muchísimo

_-"Mierda, no tendría que haberle hecho caso, su poder no es tan fuerte todavía. Y este plan es una verdadera estupidez"_

Desde hacía siglos que Alucard había renunciado a tratar de entender sus actos, razones y propósitos, en parte porque los mismos se confundían con la cantidad de almas devoradas en su interior y en parte porque era un ser dominado por puro instinto y deseos, lo que quería lo tomaba y si no podía tenerlo lo destruía y acababa con el problema…

Pero con la chica policía todo era muy distinto…

-_"Victoria,¿dónde estás?¿porqué no contestas mis llamados?"…_

_-¡¡¡¡PERO DESDE CUANDO ES VICTORIA!!!! ¡¡¡CUANDO DEJO DE SER CHICA POLICÍA!!!!_

Ahora ya no estaba molesto… estaba furioso, bajo su forma inmaterial sopló, asoló y subió creando remolinos de arena, ahogando y descargando su frustración en cuanta cosa o ser que se cruzara en su camino. Y siguió así un par de horas hasta que observó que casi nada quedaba en pie, pero su agudo instinto de cazador le decía que todavía había sobrevivientes.

Decidió reposar unos instantes y tratar de ordenar su mente… si eso era posible. Aquietó la niebla y recordó los eventos anteriores en su pequeño cuarto en la fortaleza de su majestad satánica

"_La pequeña información brindada por la fantasma hembra había permitido a los vampiros hallar la llama negra, luego capturando a más rebeldes habían logrado mediante torturas saber que detrás de todos ellos se encontraba un tal Usui Ounuma , un enemigo de Shishio Makoto desde sus tiempos de espadachín en Japón, el cual al principio tenía muchos seguidores maravillados por sus promesas de derrotar al guerrero vendado y sumir al infierno en la anarquía_

_Cuando Shishio se entró del asunto, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a beber una taza del excelente té preparado por su compañera, luego en la sala de conferencias dijo a los nosferatu._

_-Desde_ _siempre estuvo empeñado en destruirme, no logro mientras estábamos vivos y no lo lograra ahora. Además los habitantes del reikai y makai podrán odiarme y despreciarme… pero prefieren a un sádico que gobierna con puño de hierro el infierno como yo, antes que a un soñador idiota._

_Victoria y su maestro pronto vieron que su amo no se equivocaba, como efectivamente comprobaron a medida que el tiempo transcurría y la información seguía filtrándose Ounumi perdía sus partidarios y su propia organización era víctima de errores y anarquía…la cual irónicamente había sido la promesa por la cual había reunido tantos seguidores al principio._

_Y ahí fue cuando la rubia había ideado su loco plan... tan alocado que solo podía salir bien y liberarlos de su servidumbre a Shishio en un santiamén _

_-¡¿Estas loca Victoria sabes todo el tiempo que me llevó poder dominar la transformación para proyectar la imagen perfecta de una jovencita?!.. Contaba con años de experiencia y almas devoradas… tu no tienes nada_

_-Espera y verás-La rubia convocó su poder y ante los atónitos ojos de su maestro su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar…. Hasta formar un hermoso jovencito rubio._

_-Es cierto que no devorado almas… pero mira es casi perfecto…_

El rey de los no vivos tomó forma humana y se sentó, su abrigo rojo se confundió en la arena roja y quedo muy quieto esperando que su discípula se comunicara con el_._

Una vez más se sintió molesto y nervioso… el otro yo de Seras era la viva imagen del mercenario francés en sus años de adolescencia…

-"_Borre esos recuerdos de su mente, no, no,¡¡¡ NO!!!!_

Se tomo la cabeza entre las manos, confundido y frustrado… no quería reconocer el sentimiento que lo embargó al ver a su pupila bajo esa apariencia

-"_¿Estas celoso?"-_De nuevo ese pensamiento insidioso, el cual para colmo se escuchaba en su mente con la voz burlona de Kira la bruja, se hizo presente

-"_¡¡¡No!!!"_

_-"¿Entonces porque borraste a Bernardotte de su mente?"-_la voz le contestó

-"_Esos recuerdos me molestaban, solo debe pensar en mi y mis necesidades y deseos"_

_-"Acaso el gran rey de los no vivos siente… tiene miedo de un muerto"_

_-"¡¡¡BASTA!!!!"_

Y una vez más a despecho de si mismo, Alucard debió reconocer que había algo en su relación con la ex chica policía que había cambiado…

No sabía muy bien cuando había comenzado a valorar su compañía, cuando había empezado a preocuparse de brindarle algo de placer en el sexo… la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando empezó a robarle sus recuerdo de su vida anterior.

La muerte de sus padres, sus experiencias en el orfanato, vaya y pase, esos recuerdos eran los que traumaban profundamente a Victoria en el sexo y hacían que rechazara sus avances, alguien tan sádico como el necesitaba alguien sin tapujos con solo ansias de complacerlo en sus más depravadas y delirantes fantasías

Pero con el correr del tiempo comenzó a molestarle más y más, el recuerdo que su discípula tenía de Pip y Paul Conrad, esos hombres rubios que la chica idealizaba y comparaba con el

-¡¡_"Como se atreve, como se atreve a compararme con ellos!!. Soy un rey y es afortunada al tenerme a su lado!!!"_

Una vez más la voz de la bruja burlonamente lo confrontó con los hechos

-"_El gran Alucard, poderoso vampiro... Estaba celoso… celoso de lo que no podía ver ni tocar. Celoso de saber que en la mente de Victoria había cariño y afecto por alguien más, por alguien que la protegió a apreció en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos"_

_-"¿Celoso… yo? Es solo un cuerpo y un rostro bonitos, cuando me cansé de ella veré que hacer"_

Mientras el tiempo transcurría y esos pensamientos lo atormentaban, recordó la furia de Victoria al saber que sus recuerdos habían sido eliminados, y su desilusión al ver que su familiar humano era prácticamente idéntico al mercenario en su adolescencia. Era cierto que la rubia no recordaba... Pero inconcientemente había buscado a Bernardotte

Para empeorar su espera impaciente, ahora a la voz insidiosa se unía la imagen de Kira riendo sarcásticamente

_-"La muy hija de puta, estaría feliz de verme así"_

_-"Dime nosferatu…-Kira seguía alimentando su confusión e ira-¿Pensaste en las manos de los mercenarios en el cabello de Seras?, ¿En las noches que habrá pasado el francés masturbándose con ella? ¿Soñando con sus pechos y su sexo?"_

_-¡¡¡¡ELLA ES MÍA Y SOLO MÍA!!!! ¡¡¡¡Y S0Y EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA!!!_

Saltó como un tigre herido y golpeó algunos muros que habían resistido su ataque en forma de viento, pensar en ella rodeada de seres inmundos. No debió haberle permitido venir sola a esa ciudadela. Recordó una vez más su última conversación en la fortaleza de Makoto Shishio:

-_Bajo esta apariencia nadie me conoce. Maestro, podría infiltrarme y saber más de ellos, extraer información, engañarlos_

_-¿Y pasar días debilitándote? No estamos en el Ningekai Victoria, aquí somos vulnerables a sus ataques_

_-Casi podría pensar que te preocupas por mí_

_-Me preocupo por no joder nuestra situación de por sí delicada. Shishio no es alguien que perdone errores, si todavía estamos con vida es porque hasta ahora servimos para sus propósitos. Sería un desastre si te descubren, los alertarías_

Pero al fin cedió ante la insistencia de la vampiresa, la joven se traslado hacia la ciudadela utilizando su nueva apariencia y en poco tiempo el esfuerzo rindió frutos, de alguna manera logró obtener la confianza de Usui y este le confiaba planes y estrategias que la joven se encargaba de trasmitir a su maestro. Hasta parecía que la abstinencia de sangre no la afectaba, de cuando en cuando bebía algo y se mantenía, el tiempo que había pasado en el mundo humano ayunando había servido como entrenamiento para esas nuevas cirscuntancias.

De eso habían pasado meses (aunque el infierno no se regía por cálculos de tiempo humanos) y finalmente la joven le trasmitió como entrar y burlar la seguridad de la ciudadela, después de eso su contacto se había interrumpido.

-"_¿Dónde estás Victoria?"_

_-"¡Aquí!"-_La respuesta telepática lo sobresaltó-"_Sigue mis instrucciones, el líder Usui se refugió junto a otros en los cuarteles de este movimiento rebelde, y yo estoy con ellos"_

_-"¿Porqué no te comunicaste conmigo con anterioridad?_

_-"Lo siento, este tipo de comunicación me agota y hace bastante que no bebo sangre. Escúchame bien, cuando llegues a los cuarteles, encontrarás varios guerreros de la guardia personal del líder rebelde. No temas, solo son cinco o seis y ya están desahuciados. Yo me quedaré con Ounuma para que no sospeche nada, date prisa"_

_-"Dónde estás?"_

_-Los cuarteles están en lo que fue el centro de la ciudadela. Sigue mis instrucciones y llegaras rápidamente"_

Velozmente el vampiro se dirigió al sitio acordado, el cual pasaba completamente inadvertido, el mismo debió reconocer que pasando varias veces por el lugar no había notado algo extraño

-"_Victoria, ¿qué hago ahora?"_

_-"Encontrarás una puerta con tres símbolos, golpéalos con suavidad en este orden 2-3-1"_

_-"Bien, fue fácil. ¡¡Y ahora a rematar fantasmas!!"_

-El rey de los no vivos entró repentinamente, preparado para descargar mandobles a diestra y siniestra…. Pero solo encontró seis cuerpos sin vida

_-"Suicidio…malditos sean y yo que quería divertirme algo más"-_

Subió varias escaleras, poco a poco los corredores y recintos se volvían cada vez más lujosos, cargados de adornos y tapices, en los cuales predominaban el rojo y negro característicos del infierno, hasta llegar a otra puerta tallada, cansado de esperar y hastiado de aburrimiento la despegó de sus goznes con una poderosa patada

Lo que vio, lo congelo de aturdimiento….

Victoria, no, SU VICTORIA, estaba en brazos del líder rebelde besándolo apasionadamente


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes de Hellsing y Rurouni kenshin pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo no gano dinero con esto

En este capítulo hay una escena de sexo. Si no te gusta no la leas

Los eventos en cursiva se corresponden con los pensamientos de los personajes

Capítulo 19

_I wish I had an ange__l_

_(desearía tener un angel)_

_for a moment of love_

_(para un momento de amor)_

…

_I´m in love with my lust_

_(Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria)_

_Burning angel´s wings to dust_

_(Quemando alas de ángeles hasta_

_convertirlas en cenizas)_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

_(Desearía tener tu ángel esta noche)_

_I wish I had an angel_

_Nigthwish_

Lo que el líder rebelde escuchó no fue un grito, o un alarido ni siquiera un insulto. Fue un rugido animal rabioso.

La criatura que avanzaba hacia el era la pero de las abominaciones: un vampiro, el cual salivaba sin apartar sus ojos carmesí de su amado.

Se repuso como pudo y sacando su lanza gritó al jovencito

-¡CORRE PIER, CORRE!

El chico no se movió y Usui creyó que estaba paralizado de terror. No era para menos, Shishio debería estar loco de remate para tener como sirviente a semejante bestia. Aterrorizado pero dispuesto a vender cara su vida se interpuso entre el rubiecito y Alucard.

-_"Que ironía"-_ pensó, toda su existencia había despreciado las emociones, sentimientos y ahora después de tanto tiempo había encontrado el amor en el misterioso jovencito francés que había aparecido en su reino tiempo atrás.

Su historia era simple: habiendo sido un despiadado asesino en vida, su destino había sido el infierno, pero no quiso servir al despiadado señor de esas tierras y escapó a su juicio en la primera oportunidad, siendo encontrado por otros rebeldes, que lo convencieron para unirse al ya decadente movimiento.

Y desde que llegó a la fortaleza secreta había sido embelesado por Usui, por el, quien no era agraciado físicamente. En ese corto tiempo el líder y el chico habían mantenido un romance casi de cuento de hadas…

Maldijo el destino y su mala suerte, nunca le llevarían su cadáver al guerrero vendado, defendería su vida y la su amado a como de lugar.

Alucard se preparó para atacar, sus músculos en tensión… ¿qué desgarrar, mutilar y destruir primero?, ¿sus manos que se habían deslizado por la chica policía, sus labios que la habían besado con ardor?, ¿su…?

-_A la mierda, deberé empalarlo con su arma. El cadáver debe ser reconocible para exhibirlo ante mis amos"_

Del pecho de Ounuma surgió un estoque, este escupiendo sangre se dio vuelta y contempló entre atónito y desilusionado a Pier con una extraña espada… pero ya no era Pier, la imagen empezó a cambiar, en el delicado y plano pecho surgieron dos grandes protuberancias y el cuerpo esbelto se cubrió de redondeces y grasa.

Trató de decir algo pero no pudo, solo podía seguir contemplando esos extraños cambios sin entender… el rostro del francesito se acortó y sus facciones se volvieron más finas… más atrevidas.

Y los ojos… los ojos de su novio tan dulces y azules ahora eran rojos y hambrientos… iguales a los del recién llegado

-Au revoir mon cheri- Esa fría voz tan aguda… los ojos de líder rebelde recorrieron a la asquerosa criatura….

-_"Vampiros… pueden cambiar de forma"-_ Y esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos

Victoria suspiró aliviada, por fin podía volver a ser ella misma, ya no tenía que fingir

-Alucard, lo único que tenemos que hacer es llevar a este idiota a la fortaleza de Makoto Shishio. ¡Seremos libres!

-Cierto es que todavía quedan otros rebeldes que sobrevivieron a tu ataque, pero son solo sobras los cazaremos con rapidez

Seras continuó charlando un rato hasta que se percató que su maestro no le contestaba, se encontraba inmóvil cual estatua en la puerta de la habitación

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó

-¿Te puso las manos encima?

-No en el sentido que tu piensas. Me besaba… el pobre ingenuo creía que era virgen y no me animaba a dar el siguiente paso

El vampiro entrecerró sus ojos por debajo de sus gafas… un beso….

Victoria sonrió

-Mi primer beso… me lo dio un demonio ¿gracioso no?

A pesar que no había juego o perversión sexual que el rey de los no vivos y su pupila no hubieran probado, los besos siempre estuvieron ausentes en su relación. El, siempre había creído que eran superfluos… pero era en lo único que no había sido el primer hombre en Victoria, primero Bernardotte antes de morir y ahora que la joven no disponía de ese recuerdo, Usui Ounuma la había mancillado

Dejó caer su espada sombrero y abrigo y se quitó las gafas

-¿Qué haces? Es hora de irnos, no veo la hora de salir de aquí- La chica lo miró extrañada

-Convoca nuevamente a tu familiar- contestó el- Quiero examinarlo de cerca

-Esta bien- Seras se transformó, y dejo que el la examinara con detenimiento, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Sus ropas copiaban el patrón que usaba en sus viajes: pantalón y camisas negros

-Debo admitir que tus habilidades son impresionantes, entiendo como los engañaste a todos durante este tiempo.

La rubia se inquietó, su maestro se mostraba demasiado tranquilo y amable… y eso no le gustaba, no había reaccionado ante el beso más que con su rugido cuando entró.

Súbitamente Alucard le aferró la entrepierna apretándole los testículos por encima del pantalón con fuerza

-Veo que te preocupaste por los más mínimos detalles… ¿te duele?

Apretó con más fuerza, esta vez metiendo la mano por debajo de la renda. Noto encantado el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Seras, el familiar era tan perfecto que la chica sentía dolor en los órganos que había creado.

-Y además… te felicito chica policía, no has bebido casi nada en todo este tiempo. Estás muy débil… generar esta transformación esta minando las pocas fuerzas que te quedan... pero es perfecto, un chiquillo adorable

-Ta…ta….

-¿Tu corazón está latiendo?

-Ta…ta…ta….ta…

La rubia retrocedió aterrada, su maestro se interponía entre ella y la única salida. La había vuelto a llamar por ese odioso apodo, lo cual dejaba traslucir su enojo. Ya lo había visto furioso muchas veces, pero no con ese odio frío y calculador. Estaba segura que buscaba la mejor forma de torturarla… y su miedo era tan grande que su corazón siguió latiendo

-¿Porqué estás tan asustada? Solo estoy admirando tu magnifica creación

La mano de el se poso en su trasero comenzando a masajearlo… y eso provocó que Victoria cometiera una estupidez, trato de huir pero un largo tentáculo de sombra se enredó en sus piernas atrayéndola hacia el vampiro, pataleando asustada lo escuchó decir:

-Vuelvo a preguntarte… ¿porqué tan asustada?

Esa voz suave y acaramelada no concordaba con la ira que bullía en las venas del rey de los no vivos, le repelía aún más, prefería sus gritos y golpes antes que esa falsa dulzura.

Tragó saliva y observó como las sombras de Alucard cubrían la habitación sumiéndola en una oscuridad completa; no completa no, algo brillaba con una tenue luz carmesí en el cuarto.

Reconoció el objeto, era un pulido espejo de piedra roja. Usui lo había traído para ella (o mejor dicho para Pier) diciéndole que debería rodear las habitaciones con decenas de ellos para poder contemplar su reflejo siempre. Seras había aceptado el regalo conforme a su papel, además le servía para vigilar los detalles de su familiar.

Sintió como los tentáculos de su maestro la desvestían totalmente, en la superficie brillante de la piedra su cuerpo desnudo de muchachito se estremeció al escuchar más palabras acariciadoras:

-Tan precioso…tan perfecto…Si fuera humano estaría cubierto de granos y espinillas…

La soltó con repentina brusquedad y ella suspiró aliviada al oírlo decir:

-Tienes suerte que la sodomía no es uno de mis pecados preferidos. Vuelve a tu forma original.

Victoria no se hizo rogar, el corazón le había latido desbocadamente, por un momento había pensado que su maestro la iba a poseer bajo la apariencia de su familiar y el solo pensarlo le daba nauseas.

Volvió a inquietarse, Alucard había vuelto a sujetarla y sus sombras todavía cubrían el cuarto… la lengua de el, abandonó su boca para lamerle el cuello y los hombros con suavidad dejando rastros de brillante saliva, mientras sus manos le acariciaban los pechos, deteniéndose en los pezones especialmente, despertándolos y endureciéndolos con sus caricias

-¿Sabes chica policía?....Te extrañé. El rey de los no vivos se despojo de lo que quedaba de sus ropas y continuó recorriendo el cuerpo de la vampiresa con sus manos.

A ella, ver el reflejo de ambos en el espejo la excitó, sintió y pudo ver como un grueso tentáculo de sombra subía por sus muslos y comenzaba a masturbarla, frotando su clítoris, rozando sus labios con exquisita suavidad hasta que su humedad comenzó a empaparlo.

Luego la sombra la empaló, en el reflejo rojizo veía como se movía rítmicamente adentro y afuera, afuera y adentro de su cuerpo poniéndolo en llamas

Gimió y se recostó más contra el duro pecho de su maestro, quería acariciarlo a su vez, devolverle el exquisito placer que le hacía sentir, pero extrañamente el le sujetó las muñecas impidiendo su acción.

A pesar que su vagina estaba bien llena, y que el bombeo continuaba con insistencia, Seras movió sus caderas hacia delante y atrás buscando el miembro de su mante

-¿Me quieres adentro tuyo chica policía?-dijo el tratando de contenerse un poco más, necesitaba más de su pupila, mucho más

-¡Sí!-El tentáculo no la satisfacía, cada vez que estaba por llegar al orgasmo, el disminuía la velocidad de sus embates y la dejaba insatisfecha nuevamente. Por eso cuando el lo retiró de su interior se quedó quieta esperando ordenes

-Abajo, quiero hacerlo como los animales

Ella se postró en cuatro extremidades con sus brazos y piernas bien extendidos, y el la imitó colocándose atrás suyo, después introdujo dos dedos en el sexo de la muchacha

-Cariño…. Estás toda mojada, pero para lo que vas a tener ahora no va a ser suficiente

La rubia se alarmó, sintió en su entrada el miembro viril del rey de los no vivos agrandado en proporciones desmesuradas. Si bien sabía que el podía variar el tamaño a su antojo, nunca lo había llevado hasta ese extremo

-Por favor no…- No pudo continuar, el le aferró la boca y le hizo levantar la barbilla para contemplar nuevamente el reflejo de ambos en el espejo…

Alucard era oscuridad pura, la parte que se apoyaba en el cuerpo de la vampiresa era una masa amorfa de piernas y brazos cercenados que se ocuparon de sujetarla con más fuerza.

Sintió como curvaba los dedos dentro de ella….

-Chica policía…. ¿dije que te extrañaba?-una pausa-Te mentí…. lo que extrañé era follarte hasta que chilles de dolor

Las afiladas uñas del vampiro se clavaron en el interior de la vagina de la rubia, realizando dos profundos cortes de los cuales empezó a manar abundante sangre.

Inmediatamente en la penetró, el cuerpo de Victoria se arqueó de dolor y hubiera caído al piso si las sombras del nosfetatu no la hubieran sujetado. Con cada nuevo embate los músculos vaginales se seguían desgarrando bañando en sangre el pene de Alucard

Si ella lloraba de dolor y gritaba suplicándole que la dejara en paz, el vampiro nunca había disfrutado tanto un revolcón. La envolvió completamente en sus sombras, haciendo surgir diversas bocas de afilados dientes que se clavaron por todo el cuerpo de la joven desangrándola aún más.

Rabia y dolor, satisfacción mezclada con gemidos y placer, gruñidos y palabras entrecortadas. Los dos cuerpos se separaban y volvían a unirse con violencia y brutalidad…

Poco a poco Seras pudo juntar fuerzas para moverse, y tratar de escaparse. Se liberó de ese odioso abrazo y se arrastró como pudo unos metros. El estaba tan enceguecido que por unos breves instantes no se dio cuenta de nada, luego rugiendo como una bestia la volvió a atrapar no sin antes tomarla de los cabellos y golpearle duramente la cabeza contra el suelo. Pero aún así en su mente completamente transformada reconoció el valor de la joven, para zafarse de su pene y negarle el placer exquisito que sentía y la volvió a penetrar con más brutalidad

Ella comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente y eso no pasó inadvertido para el rey de los no vivos….

Deslizó nuevamente su lengua, esta vez por los lóbulos de la rubia y le trasmitió telepáticamente:

-"_Mira el espejo"_

La chica levantó la vista y no pudo evitar las arcadas al ver la grotesca escena de si misma cubierta de sangre y saliva y el monstruo que entre jadeos le dijo con voz ronca:

-¡¿QUIÉN ES TU AMO, PUTA?!

-Tu….

-¡¿QUIÉN ES "TÚ", DÍ MI NOMBRE!?

-¡ALUCARD!

-¿¡QUIÉN ES EL ÚNICO QUE TIENE DERECHO A POSEERTE, RAMERA!?

-¡ALUCARD!

La soltó dejándola caer en el suelo y continuó poseyéndola un buen rato más, mordiéndola, desgarrando la piel y los músculos y solo después de su orgasmo notó que la chica no se movía, en algún momento del acto se había desplomado sin sentido


	20. Chapter 20

Hola a todos, antes de pasar al capítulo, voy a comentar varias cositas:

1) Mil perdones por no subir nada en marzo. Se que no tengo disculpa porque prometí subir un capítulo cada mes pero es que los tiempos sencillamente no me alcanzan

2) Aclaraciones del capítulo: Cuando Alucard le dice a Yumi : "En mis tiempos di buena cuenta de varias como tú ramera" se refiere a verdaderas anécdotas de Vlad Draculea. Durante su reinado torturó y persiguió a prostitutas y cortesanas que se atrevieron a desafiarlo o seducirlo (lo más patético del caso era que la mayoría de las veces el exigía a estas mujeres que le brindaran sus servicios pero no dudaba en juzgarlas y condenarlas a muerte después)

Hitobashira: Pilar humano Era un sacrificio humano practicado antiguamente en Japón.

Se enterraba viva a una persona en construcciones importantes tales como castillos, muros, puentes, y diques para que su espíritu protegiera la estructura de ataques enemigos o fuerzas naturales.

Detalle importante: La persona que se convertía en hitobashira, hacía esto por SU PROPIA VOLUNTAD

Hellsing yRurouni kenshin son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo gano dinero al escribir este fic.

Los eventos en cursiva se refieren a los pensamientos de los personajes

Ahora si pasamos al capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Toguro se adentró en la ciudadela rebelde buscando su objetivo, todos sus sentidos alerta para localizar el menor indicio de vida.

Por supuesto no esperaba ataque alguno, no después de los eventos ocurridos en la fortaleza de Shishio-sama, su misión era encontrar a los nosferatu y conducirlos a su amo para ser interpelados.

Erró por varios corredores hasta que un tenue olor dulzón, le indicó el camino

-"_Sangre fresca"_

El guerrero dejó que el aroma cada vez más persistente lo guiara hasta una puerta hábilmente disimulada entre los escombros, paso por ella apartando a patadas los cadáveres de fantasmas demoníacos, hasta que algo llamó su atención:

Los cuerpos presentaban el desangramiento y corte típico del seppuku, el suicidio ritual era obvio que no habían sido exterminados por vampiros

-_"Ni siquiera aquí, llevaron a cabo su tarea"-_ Otro dato interesante para trasmitir a sus amos

El olor a sangre provenía de un cuarto más alejado de los otros, Toguro se encaminó hacia allá y abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo a medio descomponer de Usui Ounuma en un rincón, el olor a sangre había tapado el hedor a podredumbre, aunque afortunadamente el cuerpo era reconocible todavía.

Sangre coagulada cubría el piso de la habitación, en el centro de la misma el vampiro macho se hallaba agachado al lado del cuerpo de la vampiresa parcialmente devorado.

Toguro se puso en guardia, el macho se movió cautelosamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima gruñendo. No era su misión atacar a los midiams pero si no había remedio lucharía

-No he venido a darte problemas ni a pelear- extendió las manos delante suyo para demostrar que estaba desarmado

-……..

La mente de Alucard comenzó a trabajar con dificultad. Sabía que el sujeto delante suyo era peligroso… pero no sentía agresividad en el

-¿Me entiendes?

-Si… ¿qué paso?

Debajo de sus gafas Toguro alzó una ceja. El vampiro tenía puesto solamente un pantalón negro y estaba descalzo, la sangre seca se pegaba a su cuerpo y sus desordenados cabellos. Si el mismo no podía recordar…

-No lo se. Pensé que tu podías decírmelo

-Espera….

El rey de los no vivos se concentró, recordó la muerte de Ounuma y….

-¡AH!- Había pasado varios días bebiendo y fornicando con su discípula, y en consecuencia su sentido de la realidad se había trastornado

Se puso de pie trastabillando, odiándose por mostrarse tan débil delante del demonio

-Debemos irnos-El guerrero indicó la puerta con la cabeza-Andando

Luego Toguro reparó en la vampiresa

-¿Y la mujer?

-Me la llevo-Alucard se inclinó y alzó los restos

El demonio lo miró de reojo, la hembra estaba pálida como la cera y en su cuerpo desnudo faltaban pedazos de carne que dejaban ver los huesos. A su juicio estaba bien muerta, aunque con los vampiros nunca se sabía… no eran de fiar

Algo más le llamó la atención: aspiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones con el aroma de la sala y lo descubrió: además de la sangre que cubría la estancia, la cual pertenecía solamente a la nosferatu, el ambiente estaba impregnado de la simiente del midian macho

-_"De modo que esto era lo que los entretenía tanto. Mientras luchábamos en la fortaleza, estos dos pasaban el rato revolcándose"_

No pudo evitar una mueca de asco y disgusto, el cuarto cubierto de esas asquerosas secreciones lo ahogaba. Dio media vuelta, sin importarle si lo seguían o no.

Entretanto Alucard se tambaleaba torpemente, prácticamente se había convertido en un animal durante los días pasados así que el simple hecho de ponerse de pie le costaba horrores y transportar a su pupila en brazos, no ayudaba en nada.

La contempló embelesado, nunca le había parecido más bella que ahora, cubierta de cicatrices, arañazos y mordeduras, desangrada hasta morir con los pálidos huesos del pecho, brazos y piernas al descubierto.

La cargó en un brazo susurrando:

-¿Lo ves amor mío? Era necesario, necesario para que comprendas que eres solo mía

Casi la había devorado en cuerpo y alma, pero con un último jirón de cordura se detuvo. Ahora la muchacha apenas sobrevivía con una pequeña cantidad de sangre que el se había obligado a reservar, pero no había vuelto a moverse, hablar o a abrir los ojos, el rey de los no vivos confiaba en que solo era un estado pasajero el cual se revertiría al alimentarse adecuadamente.

Se apresuró a seguir a Toguro, creando el abrigo rojo para cubrir la desnudez de la vampiresa y su camisa y gafas para completar su atuendo.

Al salir al exterior la brillante luz de la luna lo encegueció, tapó amorosamente a su compañera para que la luz no le llegara y prosiguió el camino

-_"Cuando volvamos a la fortaleza, beberás para recuperar tus fuerzas"_

El regreso duró diez noches, en los cuales Seras recuperó la capacidad de caminar y abrió los ojos. Sin embargo para disgusto del guerrero, se movía con excesiva lentitud, este último quiso dejarla librada a su suerte pero el rey de los no vivos se opuso terminantemente, ya que (aunque jamás le confesaría al demonio su preocupación) la joven no hablaba y se comportaba como una autómata: solo se movía y actuaba cuando uno de los dosle hablaba o daba ordenes

Había algo más: su mente, por más que Alucard se esforzaba en leerla estaba vacía: era exactamente igual a una pizarra en blanco.

Por fin a la décima noche llegaron a destino, para sorpresa del vampiro, los imponentes muros yacían derribados a pedazos dejando la estructura completamente desprotegida

-¿Pero qué...?- preguntó a su compañero

-Mientras tú y tu hembra fornicaban como las bestias que son, sobrevivientes del grupo rebelde de Ounuma liderados por el espíritu Karasu atacaron y este es el resultado. Si hubiesen dado cuenta de ellos en su momento, esto no habría sucedido. Mi deber con ustedes ha terminado. Preséntense con su ilustrísima ahora mismo

Toguro desapareció por los pasillos y ambos nosferatu se dirigieron a la sala de audiencias.

Como siempre los gobernantes infernales estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos. Shishio ataviado como de costumbre y Yumi con un esplendido kimono violeta y rosa.

La mirada del guerrero vendado se clavó en los midian cargada de ira apenas contenida. Pero así y todo su voz sonó tranquila y controlada al preguntar

-¿Qué explicación le dan a la destrucción de los muros?

Alucard contestó humildemente

-Una grave omisión que pronto será solucionada, guerrero eterno. Verá usted….

Makoto lo cortó en seco:

-Tuvieron tiempo y recursos suficientes para aniquilar a los rebeldes, no necesito excusas

Yumi entretanto estudiaba a Victoria, la cual se encontraba inmóvil sin hablar al lado de su maestro. Observó que esa quietud era excesiva y además le extrañó ver sus pies desnudos y el cuerpo cubierto con el sobretodo rojo.

Se decidió a interpelarla por su cuenta:

-Vampiresa, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-El me atacó-Seras levantó la cabeza y ambos regentes pudieron apreciar los moretones y cortes que adornaban su rostro cubierto de sangre seca

-Entonces esta grave falta fue provocada por un altercado entre ustedes….Díganme… ¡cómo resolverán esta situación!

El guerrero vendado esperó la respuesta

-No tenemos perdón, ilustrísimas. Pero mi compañera y yo cazaremos a los rebeldes y los traeremos a su presencia en dos días

Makoto decidió que el asunto cobraba mayor interés

-¿Dos días dices?

-Dos días

-Que así sea. Creo que están prevenidos acerca de las consecuencias que enfrentarán si nos fallan nuevamente

-Si señor-El vampiro no podía creer lo cerca que estuvieron de ser ejecutados, llamó a su pupila y saludando respetuosamente se dirigieron a la puerta

-¡Vampiresa!-llamó Komagata a la rubia-Hablaremos después

La muchacha respondió con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

Cuando los nosferatu salieron, Shishio se dirigió a Yumi:

-¿Qué es este repentino interés por esa mujer?

-Ya lo verás, ya lo verás

Mientras tanto el rey de los no vivos y su discípula se afanaban en buscar a los rebeldes que se ocultaban en las cercanías del castillo. Afortunadamente para ellos eran tan pocos y débiles que pudieron cazarlos con rapidez. Entre ellos se encontraba Karasu, el fantasma demoníaco que había desencadenado los hechos que los habían llevado al infierno.

A pesar que el vampiro se moría de ansias de ultimarlo en el mismo instante que lo capturaron se contuvo. Victoria se contentó con sujetarlo sin dar muestras de emoción alguna como con todos los demás

-¿Recuerdas cuando planeábamos las torturas que le íbamos a infligir cuando lo capturamos chica policía?¿Lo recuerdas?

-……

-¡Sssssuuueeeelltaameeeeeeee!-Karasu se revolvía inútilmente- Veeeete a la miiiieeeeeerrrrrrrdaaa

-Escúchame idiota, tú hiciste volar los muros de la fortaleza. Reconocería la peste de tus explosivos en donde fuera

Cuando llevaron a los prisioneros ante los reyes infernales, sabiendo que su error no había sido olvidado por completo, Alucard había planeado algo más

-Sus majestades, sabemos que nuestra falta no tiene perdón. Pero si sus mercedes lo admiten he ideado un ofrecimiento:

Déjenme divertirlos con las torturas y atrocidades más terribles que hayan visto. Aniquilaré a cada uno de estos malditos utilizando cada noche un método distinto. Este-señaló a Karasu-será el gran final: El fue el que se atrevió a destruir las murallas de este magnífico recinto

-Agrega a eso la reconstrucción de los muros y tu deuda con nosotros estará saldada completamente-respondió Shishio sonriendo

-Oír es obedecer mis amos

Komagata Yumi se dirigió a Seras:

-No es adecuado que las damas presencien hechos tan cruentos. Me asistirás mientras tu compañero ejecuta lo ofrecido

-Oír es obedecer, seducción de los mundos- La vampiresa contestó rápidamente, sorprendiendo a todos. Era extraño sentir una voz en ese cadáver viviente.

Cadáver era la palabra justa, blanca como el vestido que su maestro le había obligado a a recrear, con los ojos opacos sin vida y la piel tirante sobre los huecos y huesos de su cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices que no habían sanado.

Se movía pesadamente, ajena a todos los estímulos del mundo exterior, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y haciéndolo solamente cuando era estrictamente necesario.

El rey de los no vivos había probado de todo para sacarla de esa silenciosa apatía: molerla a golpes, insultarla, darle sexo durante horas, desangrarla nuevamente. Inclusive al ver que esto no daba resultados, había optado por tratarla magníficamente, pero la mente y el espíritu de la vampiresa ya no se hallaban ahí.

Hasta el color había huido de sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con una mortecina luz plateada

Y así fue durante mucho tiempo, el vampiro mutiló, desgarró, cortó, degolló, arrancó, quemó y asesinó a los condenados mientras la rubia asistía y acompañaba a Yumi en sus quehaceres: ¿tenía la emperatriz que dar audiencias cuando el emperador no se encontraba disponible? Ahí estaba Seras. ¿Realizar visitas diplomáticas? Victoria a su lado. ¿Decidía admirar el reflejo de la luna en las rocas rojizas? Inmutable a su lado la vampiresa.

Al terminar la matanza el vampiro se dirigía a la gobernante y solicitaba a su compañera, quien silenciosamente lo acompañaba a la habitación que ambos compartían y bebía la sangre que el rey de los no vivos había destilado de su víctima diaria. Luego se dejaba caer en el futón a la espera de la siguiente noche.

Por fin el vampiro aniquiló a Karasu, el último de los rebeldes, lo empaló en varias lanzas preparadas para tal fin en uno de los tantos patios del castillo y satisfecho con la mirada aprobatoria del emperador se arrodilló ante el diciendo:

-El último de los rebeldes ha sido ajusticiado. Su justicia se ha cumplido mi amo

-Aún no estás libre de tu promesa

-Los muros pronto serán reconstruidos

Dicho se retiró y concurrió al salón privado de la emperatriz, donde golpeó la puerta y esperó ser invitado a entrar

-Adelante- Ordenó Yumi, y así lo hizo el nosferatu, el cual se quedó muy sorprendido al ver a su compañera vestida con un lujoso kimono blanco arrodillada delante de Komagata quien se encontraba muy ocupada maquillándola con el espeso maquillaje propio de las oiran

-¿No es hermosa?- La emperatriz comentó dando retoques- Una preciosa muñequita

-Si, si-El vampiro no estaba muy seguro de que responder

-Cuando estaba en el burdel, uno de mis pocos placeres era vestir muñecas. Gracias a ustedes he podido recuperarlo, de modo que decidí recompensarlos

-No es necesario su alteza. Pronto nuestra misión aquí terminara

-De eso iba a hablarte- Yumi sonrió con las más deslumbrante de sus sonrisas – Toma asiento por favor

Así lo hizo Alucard sin perder el desconcierto

-Su compañera me realizó un pedido muy especial al cual accedí

-¿Cuál es?

-Convertirse en hitobashira

-¡QUÉ!

El rey de los no vivos no pudo reprimir un grito de rabia. Luego dominándose como pudo se dirigió a Seras

-¿Tú has pedido eso?

-Si

-Su excelencia, estoy seguro que mi pupila desconoce la naturaleza de su ofrecimiento

-Al contrario ella misma se informó de todos los detalles

-No, no ¡NO!

Komagata cambió su encantadora expresión y habló al vampiro con dureza:

-¿No querías una preciosa muñequita con aserrín y horchata en lugar de sesos y sangre?. Ahora la tienes… y será una carga para ti

-¡No es lo que acordamos con el emperador!

-La voluntad del emperador y la mía son una sola

El midiam sentía su sangre hervir y perdiendo todo el control siseó:

-En mis tiempos di buena cuenta de varias como tú ramera, no te interpongas en mis asuntos. Merecía su castigo, iba a encamarse con Ounuma y…..

-¡Idiota!. Usui no podía encamarse con nadie porque no tenía con que. Lo castré hace muchísimos años

Por segunda vez en la noche Alucard no pudo decir nada, su mente no alcanzaba a procesar la increíble revelación

-Pero entonces como… como hacía sus necesidades?

-No lo se y nunca me intereso saberlo- contestó Komagata, quien aprovechando la confusión del hombre lo abofeteó:

-Conocí a muchos como tú en mis días de puta, vampiro. Tan orgullosos de su leche que nunca daban importancia a las pobres mujeres que se encontraban a su lado. Y cuando ellas les faltaban se desmoronaban y no dejaban de aturdir con sus quejas.

¿Para que la quieres?. No has hecho otra cosa con ella que matarla una y otra vez. Es justo que pueda descansar de una vez en paz

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!

Komagata bostezó

-Si ya terminaste con tu berrinche de niño chiquito puedes retirarte con tu compañera. Ya esta ataviada para su entierro

Alucard no se movió… y haciendo un increíble esfuerzo de voluntad dijo tímidamente

-Me disculpo por mi imperdonable comportamiento…. Seducción de los mundos

-"_Vamos a ver si funciona"-_La emperatriz pensó divertida, aunque su rostro no reveló sus pensamientos

-Si consigo, si consigo… que Victoria se retracte de su decisión…¿podría quedarse conmigo?

-Solo si ella lo desea-Yumi se dirigió a la vampiresa quien seguía arrodillada en el tatami-¿Qué dices?

La chica respondió con voz monótona:

-Quisiera retirarme ya. Solo si mi amo encuentra algo lo suficientemente valioso que darme, cambiaré de opinión

-Ya la oíste. Tienes una hora para salir del infierno y buscar algo especial. Si vuelves al cabo de ese tiempo con las manos vacías, tu mismo levantarás los cimientos de los muros sobre ella

Alucard desapareció al instante y la rubia fue despedida por Komagata, quien se ocupo de juntar las brochas y tarros del equipo de maquillaje, canturreando en voz baja.

De repente se detuvo, y mirando fijamente una pared, colocó las manos en sus caderas y las sacudió seductoramente diciendo:

-¿Y bien que piensas?

La pared se deslizó y Shishio Makoto entró en el recinto, en su rostro una mirada expectante:

-Dos preguntas: La primera: ¿qué pretendes con todo este teatro? No pienso tener en los cimientos del castillo a un monstruo muerto de hambre y otro rondando como un lobo hambriento sus alrededores. Segunda: ¿qué es esa historia entre tú y Usui?

La emperatriz lo abrazó y lo invito a sentarse en el diván

-Primera respuesta: Espera y verás, la segunda: Usui se quiso propasar conmigo una vez cuando aún estábamos vivos, con mi daga apunte entre sus piernas y corte hasta dar con el hueso

El guerrero vendado lanzó una estruendosa carcajada

-Mujer, si que me diviertes… ¿Pero como es que nunca dijistes nada?

-No me gusta incomodarte con…- hizo un elocuente gesto con el dedo meñique-pequeñeces…

Volvieron a reírse los dos

Mientras tanto Seras solitaria en u cuarto temblaba de frío en el futón… no quería pensar que sucedería si Alucard volvía con las manos vacías….


	21. Chapter 21

Hola a todos, antes de pasar al capítulo, unas cositas:

Para todos los que piden a gritos la presencia de Himura y más protagonismo de los protagonistas de Yu Yu Hakusho. No se preocupen estarán en futuros fics que se desarrollarán en este pequeño universo que invente para unir las tres series. El próximo capítulo de " To hate is love, to love is hata" será el ÚLTIMO así que no esperaran mucho

La oración de Alucard esta basada en una plegaria que se encuentra en la novela "El jinete polaco" de Antonio Muñoz Molina. Yo le hice modificaciones para que el sentido se adaptara a mi historia

Los personajes de Hellsing y Yu Yu Hakusho pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo no gano dinero escribiendo esto

Los eventos en cursiva se corresponden con pensamientos y sueños de los personajes

Se que no tengo disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar. Así que a partir de ahora me limitare a decir que todos los fics que escribo tendrán final

Capítulo 21

Si no fuera porque el tiempo lo apremiaba este sería uno de los mejores momentos en su larguísima existencia, pero Alucard lanzando bocanadas de humo.

Sip, hasta en ese mínimo detalle tuvo suerte. Los cigarrillos que portaba el desconocido infeliz que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse con el, eran de excelente calidad.

Contempló como la mujer de negros y ensortijados cabellos se retorcía inútilmente atada de pies y manos en lo que sería su pira funeraria

-Retuércete como la serpiente que eres, pero no lograras liberarte… voy a dejar que te quemes poco a poco antes de arrancarte el corazón – dijo mientras arrojaba la colilla humeante a las maderas.

Cuando el nosferatu abandonó el inframundo, tenía bien claro que es lo que debía buscar. Algo valioso para su pupila. ¿Y qué era lo más valioso para un vampiro?... La sangre..

Pero no cualquier fluido vital, su ofrenda debía ser algo único: fuerte, sustancioso, poseedor de ciencia, poder, y conocimientos centenarios, una sangre particularmente sabrosa como néctar irresistible…. ¿y quién era la dueña de tan magnifico tesoro?¿Quién había vivido casi tanto tiempo como el?.

Kira, la bruja, la hechicera eterna.

Voló convertido en niebla, hasta el refugio de la mujer; a sus ansias de salvar de su estupida decisión a Seras se unían el deseo de venganza hacia sus nemesis por las humillaciones y desprecio que le había hecho pasar.

Por supuesto que no había resultado fácil someterla, Kira se había defendido como la perra rabiosa que era, apelando a cuanto hechizo y conjuro tenía a su alcance y atacándola desde todos sus flancos, de no haber sido por férrea voluntad, la maldita lo habría hecho pedazos

-"_Y casi lo logró"-_ El rey de los no vivos observando sus manos sangrantes por la pérdida de uñas y dedos (mierda, como le costaba sostener el cigarrillo) así como el resto de su cuerpo quemado, devorado, envenenado y cubierto de heridas y mordeduras.

Su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado, de hecho donde tendrían que estar la nariz y la boca se veían grandes huecos de los cuales colgaban trozos de carne y cartílago, la muy puta se las había arreglado para hacerle saltar los colmillos de su lugar, algo que en toda su inmortal existencia ningún enemigo había logrado hacer.

Lo único que revelaba su satisfacción eran sus brillantes los rojos, que de milagro se encontraban en sus cuencas todavía.

Kira, en cambio, a pesar de haber recibido todos sus ataques conservaba exactamente la misma apariencia que tenía cuando la sorprendió. Su rostro, cabello, cuerpo vestido con un delicado vestido azul no mostraban rastros de lo que había pasado, lo único que indicaba que había sido vencida era su incapacidad para liberarse de las llamas que consumían lentamente los leños

-¿Qué estás esperando Draculea? Anda termina de una vez

-¿Y resignar el placer de oírte chillar de dolor, mientras veo como el fuego destruye tu hermosura? Olvídalo.

-Que ironía… tantos años escapando de la Inquisición y ahora terminas como tantas otras…en una hoguera

El fuego comenzaba a consumir los pliegues del vestido azul, mientras la joven trataba infructuosamente de alejarlo de sus morenos pies

-Si piensas que voy a dejarte el gusto de oírme gritar….

-Si piensas que no vas a gritar para mí… cuando el fuego haya envuelto todo tu cuerpo, me ocuparé de desprender pellejo, por pellejo, músculo por músculo hasta arrancar tu corazón palpitante y luego meteré en el agujero restante un tizón ardiendo para que te quemes más rápido

El rey de los no vivos rió sádicamente, la suerte estaba de su lado, el idiota que le había proporcionado los cigarrillos también le había brindado un camión lleno de maderas. Cuando vio al monstruo ensangrentado y deforme que se le echaba encima, trato de escapar a toda velocidad, pero el vampiro dando un increíble salto se colgó de la puerta y le estrelló la cabeza contra el parabrisas matándolo instantáneamente.

Kira se mordió los labios hasta sacarse a sangre para no gritar, al sentir las primeras chispas alcanzar su piel, hijo de puta, mal nacido, sabía muy bien que lo único que podía destruirla era ser reducida a cenizas… y pensar en todo su poder devorado por esa bestia, la enfureció.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse y a analizar fríamente la situación: el pudo haberla desangrado de una dentellada sin verse obligado a quitarle ese músculo que palpitaba enloquecidamente en su pecho….

-"_Entonces esta buscando mi sangre para algo más… ¿O acaso alguien más?"_

Tosió por el humo e ignorando el olor a carne quemada (ya las llamas acariciaban sus pies, destruyendo su suave piel) inquirió:

-¿Crees que podrás salvarla con mi sangre?

Tuvo la satisfacción de ver que en los ojos de Alucard asomaba una luz de desconcierto

-Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía por mis pies, mira, la piel ya se consumió por completo. Ya asoman los músculos y tendones

-No creas que no estoy enterada de todo el jaleo que armaste en el infierno, mal nacido. Porque no pudiste mantener el pito dentro de los pantalones, provocaste que los restantes fantasmas demoníacos rebeldes atacaran el recinto de sus majestades satánicas. Si Shishio te hubiera ajusticiado en ese momento nos habría hecho un favor a todos

-Quizá, pero no lo hizo

-También me enteré que tu compañera sucumbió a tus brutalidades. Sigue viva solo porque la repugnante naturaleza de los vampiros le pide sangre para subsistir..

No pudo seguir, calló para no soltar el grito de dolor que pugnaba por escapar de sus labios, ahora el fuego abrazaba los tenues nervios que envolvían los huesos ennegreciéndolos poco a poco

-Bien, ya no tienes tanta libertad para moverte- el nosferatu pateó un leño que se

había desprendido de su lugar- Por cierto, ni sueñes morir sofocada por el humo y el calor, las llamas te consumirán… pooocooo a poco

Estiró las sílabas intencionalmente para dar mayor efecto a su frase, observando como su rival luchaba contra el dolor y proseguía

-Déjame contarte algo. Cuando fui investida con mis poderes, la voluntad insondable que me los brindó me señaló los únicos límites que mi capacidad jamás pasaría: El primero: No puedo revivir muertos, lo que fue reclamado por el más allá no puede ser traído de regreso al mundo de los vivos

El segundo: No puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de otro alguien-pestañeó con coquetería al vampiro quien lentamente recuperaba su apariencia habitual- El amor no es algo que mi poder afecte

Los huesos calcinados de los pies de Kira se separaron de las piernas y el fuego continuó con su rápido e incesante trabajo, trepando con sus lenguas por las piernas de la joven

-¿Entonces …¿qué harás cuando exprimas mi corazón en su boca y vas que sigue tan blanca, callada y muerta como siempre? Victoria se halla mucho más allá de lo que pretendes conseguir con mi esencia: mi sangre no logrará revivirla, ni tampoco hará que se enamore de ti…

El rey de los no vivos hizo una mueca y se adelantó unos pasos, por un momento pareció que iba abalanzarse sobre su enemiga pero luego se detuvo y siseó rabioso:

-Casi lo logras. Me muero por callar tu mentirosa boca de una vez… pero sería darte un fin fácil y rápido

Incapaz de aguantar más el dolor, Kira gritó…. Pero se las arregló para vomitar toda una sarta de maldiciones sobre su rival:

-¡Te maldigo vampiro. ¡Maldigo cada deseo, anhelo que guarda ese podrido corazón tuyo!

¡Que todo lo que ansíes y sea tu desvelo se convierta en cenizas al solo tocarlo! ¡TE MALDIGO PARA QUE VAGUES SOLO POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!

-¡YA CALLATE!

Alucard se arrojó a las llamas desesperado por callarla, sin importar que el fuego lo envolviera, aferró el cuello de la bruja, quien torciendo la cabeza trataba de alcanzar sus manos a mordiscos.

El material altamente inflamable de los cabellos de la hechicera se incendió completamente rodeándolos de una brillante pared de fuego a los dos. El nosferatu desgarraba, mordía, arrancaba la carne delante de él, quería matarla, silenciar a esa demente de una vez…. Porque en su ira homicida comprendía que no le estaba mintiendo… tanto esfuerzo para nada… pronto los cimientos de la fortaleza de Shishio se levantarían sobre Seras.

Las llamas los apretaban y unían como a dos amantes y así parecían al mirarse fijamente: los ojos del rey de los no vivos llenos de rabia y frustración y los de la hechicera empañados de dolor pero más refulgentes que nunca sabedores de la derrota de su enemigo.

El fuego ya se había apoderado del rostro de Kira provocando ampollas que reventaban esparciendo sangre ardiendo en todas direcciones… pero aún así con la lengua parcialmente quemada y los dientes cayéndose de las encías logró articular:

-Ella nunca será tuya

Exactamente las mismas palabras que Abraham Van Hellsing, había pronunciado en el momento de su captura…

En ese momento un hombre se presento en el lugar… cubierto de tatuajes, el torso desnudo, con e cabello canoso llegando a su cintura. Vestía un sencillo pantalón verde…

Se adelantó con decisión y entrando en la hoguera separó los cuerpos que se agitaban sin cesar, al hacer esto el vampiro gruñó amenazador:

-¿Quién eres o qué eres?

-No es de tu incumbencia- el sujeto levantó al a hechicera quien se acurrucó en sus brazos sollozando- Largo

Alucard lo observó con atención, Raizen (porque se consideró a si mismo un idiota al no adivinar la identidad del intruso de inmediato) se movía con gracia animal acomodando a la mujer en sus brazos, peor no dejaba de enseñarle unos colmillos tan afilados como los suyos

-Sabía que los demonios caníbales como tú, comían porquerías pero esto es demasiado

-LARGO- Raizen repitió la orden, mirando al nosferatu fijamente. Como rey que era, estaba acostumbrado a que sus órdenes se obedecieran sin chistar… y esta vez no sería a excepción, si debía masacrar a la inmundicia delante suyo lo haría.

Continuaron midiendo sus fuerzas unos instantes y luego en un acuerdo mutuo el vampiro se retiró y el demonio entró en la cabaña sin dejar de vigilarlo.

Kira era un montón amorfo de carnes quemadas, la piel se desprendía a trozos y en sus rostros colgajos sanguinolentos caían mostrando enormes huecos que donde antes estaban sus mejillas, labios y nariz. Como pudo balbuceó unas palabras:

-Al fin, volviste

-Otros asuntos capturaron mi atención. No tengo excusas

La hechicera tosió al ahogarse con su propia sangre

-No importa. Volviste, volviste

De sus ojos chasmucados, brotaron abundantes lágrimas que no alcanzaron a refrescar su faz ardiente. Al verla Raizen esbozó una de sus raras sonrisas y la acarició diciendo:

-Mucho debió afectarte el ataque de esa bestia, para que no estés chillando y buscándome pelea como siempre. No te agites

La bruja cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esa insólita situación. Su amante tenía razón de haber llegado unas horas antes le habría saltado encima como una loba herida y furiosa pero ahora estaba tan agradecida por su intervención que le perdonaba el haberle mentido con la farsa de su muerte.

Tenía demasiadas preguntas para hacerle, pero optó por callarse. Recuperar su apariencia y fuerza le llevaría muchísimo tiempo

-"_Maldito Draculea. Ya arreglaremos cuentas en el futuro"_

Pero una vez más, su genio fue más fuerte

-Raizen

-¿Uhm?-El demonio preparaba medicinas y ungüentos para el cuerpo deshecho de Kira

-Más te vale que los asuntos que te apartaron de mi lado sean verdaderamente importantes. Cuéntame todo

-Ya abra tiempo de sobra mujer. Pronto te cansarás de tenerme a tu lado todos los días

Kira se paralizó al oír esas palabras

-¿Todos los días…?

-Ahora Enki es el único rey del makai. Mi reino y mis súbditos le pertenecen, Yomi ha desaparecido con su hijo, Mokuro se encuentra en un estado interesante… no sería prudente perturbar tanta paz

-¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos?

-Así es. Enki está nervioso y desconfiado por estas noticias. Mi presencia solo serviría para provocar fricciones

-Abandonaste el mundo del mal y tu estomago ya no gruñe de hambre… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Varios asuntos que requerían mi atención desde hace mucho tiempo…

Kira calló le costaba horrores hablar y por lo visto Raizen había vuelto a caer en su laconismo habitual. Ya conseguiría sonsacarle las razones de su retorno.

Mientras tanto Alucard se hallaba viajando sin rumbo fijo, le quedaba menos de un cuarto de hora para cumplir su misión y aún no sabía que hacer.

Era increíble como las cosas se habían echado a perder en tan pocos minutos, en un momento saboreaba su victoria y al otro se debatía a golpes en la hoguera de la cual había sido echado como menos que una bestia por Raizen.

Gritó de rabia y confusión, su forma humanoide se deshizo en niebla, polvo y sombras en un intento inútil de paliar su dolor y continuó de esa manera hasta que se obligó a pensar con claridad

¿Qué era lo que podía buscar y llevar?, ¿qué sangre, que tesoro podría ser igual de valioso?

En el ningekai ya no encontraría nada semejante y las puertas del reikai estaban cerradas para el. Como única opción tenía el mundo del mal, pero eso sería una locura…

Una sensación de gozo invadió su ser:

-"_Es cierto, estoy loco. Pero no padezco mi locura la disfruto a cada minuto"_

Y además ya sabía donde buscar….

Poco tiempo más tarde se hallaba ante las puertas de la fortaleza ambulante de la reina Mokuro.

No se escuchaba el más mínimo ruido, ni se veían guardias pero el vampiro no se fió de esa calma aparente, continuó en su forma incorpórea con la cual pudo moverse entre pasillos y corredores con total libertad sin despertar sospechas.

La fortaleza era muy extensa y dejando que sus poderosos sentidos de olfato y oído lo guiaran, identifico que las habitaciones de la reina se encontraban muy alejadas… custodiadas por toda clase de trampas mortales, tales como pisos que se derrumbaban, paredes que emanaban gases venenosos y otras delicadezas dedicadas a exterminar intrusos. Solo aquellos que gozaban de la confianza de la guerrera de rostro deforme conocían las claves para desactivarlas

-_"Y por lo visto no son muchos"-_Juzgó el nosferatu por la cantidad de cuerpos en descomposición y huesos secos que aparecían a su paso por las trampas.

Su búsqueda fue recompensada al llegar a una pesada puerta de hierro reforzada durísimas vigas hechas de árboles centenarios del makai, las cuales eran prácticamente indestructibles, se filtró por mínimas rendijas y entró en la recamara totalmente a oscuras.

Mukuro se hallaba profundamente dormida en un lecho confeccionado de pieles, vestía un gastado camisón marrón y su brazo metálico descansaba a un lado del lecho.

-"_Entonces te sientes muy segura"_

El pecho de la mujer demonio subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, los pliegues de piel curtida y quemada desaparecían dentro de su vestimenta, lo que comprobó al vampiro que las legendarias quemaduras abarcaban casi todo el cuerpo.

El cabello rojo se esparcía por la almohada rodeando su rostro y haciendo menos grotesca la parte desfigurada, el brazo remanente yacía protector sobre el vientre.

Alucard rodeó el lecho cambiando su materia a sombras que pronto cubrieron a la mujer.

En ese momento la regente comenzó a moverse de forma inquieta, su plácido sueño había sido invadido por el nosferatu:

"_La reina soñaba con un inmenso campo de batalla cubierto de cadáveres… rojo el cielo, rojo el suelo empapado de sangre derramada, todo iluminado por una enorme luna llena tan roja como todo lo demás_

_-¿Pero qué?...- En su sueño pudo apreciar su propia imagen, ya no era la guerrera deforme a la que la mayor parte del makai temía y respetaba, sino la niña pequeña y hermosa que tuvo el valor de quemarse el rostro con acido para acabar con el infierno que era su vida._

_Pero la pesadilla tenía una grave incongruencia, el vientre plano de la chiquilla albergaba vida…_

_Quiso huir de ese espantoso lugar pero sus piernas no le obedecieron…_

_Súbitamente toda la sangre del espacio comenzó a moverse formando primero hilos y luego ríos que se dirigían a un lugar determinado. Cada gota de líquido rojo parecía murmurar gritos, lamentos y gemidos que a medida que los torrentes se volvían más caudalosos se hacían más sonoros._

_-¡NO!- Pronto el caudal de sangre, la cubrió arrastrándola, Mukuro rodeó con sus brazos su panza tratando de proteger a su hijo/a al sentir su cuerpo estrellarse contra cadáveres y afiladas y duras rocas._

_Lugo el torrente se calmó…_

_Con los pulmones ardiendo por la falta e oxígeno nadó hasta la superficie, donde muy cerca pudo ver el punto de convergencia de los ríos carmesí: Un magnífico trono de oro macizo al rodeaban los cuerpos de los desdichados que ya había visto._

_En el se encontraba sentado un hombre muy buen mozo de largos cabellos negros, vestido con una amplia casaca rojo y sombrero del mismo color. En su boca una mueca feroz dejaba ver sus afilados dientes y en sus ojos brillaba la luz de la demencia._

_El sujeto se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella, jugando con una espada bastarda que había extraído de sus ropas_

_-Mi luz, mi bella, mi cielo- susurraba con voz ronca._

_Mukuro sintió que el vello de la nuca se le rizaba de puro espanto, pero una vez más sus piernas no le obedecieron cuando quiso huir._

_Pronto el hombre estuvo a su lado y le acarició los cabellos. La reina se encogió queriendo desaparecer…_

_-Que hermosa que eres… creo que estoy enamorado de ti…. ¡DAME TU CORAZÓN!_

_La atrajo hacia si y de una sola estocada se lo arrancó del pecho._

En el cuarto el vampiro seguía sofocando con su oscuridad a la mujer demonio, un poco más de sufrimiento y al fin se rendiría. Arrancaría ese músculo palpitante junto al fetoy se los llevaría como presente a prometida.

Lo que Alucard nunca sospechó era que Mukuro no se rendiría tan fácilmente, de repente abrió sus ojos que parecieron caerse de sus cuencas y comenzó a cortar el espacio a su alrededor formando delicados pero mortíferos haces de luz que sobresaltaron al rey de los no vivos, quien seguía en su empresa de querer asesinarla. Finalmente un grito de terror repercutió por toda la fortaleza:

-¡HIIIIIEEEEEEIIIIII!

Una explosión de energía pura y fuego negro voló la puerta por los aires

-¡JA-OU-EN-SATSU_-_KOKURYU-HA!

El dragón negro disipo las sombras y al de rey de los no vivos quien salió disparado por una pared hacia el exterior, mientras un Hiei con el rostro desencajado corría al lado de su compañera

Por según vez en la jornada Alucard fue derrotado, profundamente herido en su orgullo, vio como el fuego y el humo se expandían por la fortaleza, aunque no hizo ningún intento para renaudar su ataque: el tiempo para su búsqueda se había acabado.

¿Qué locura, que deseo, lo llevó a cometer semejantes estupideces?: Enfrentar a su Némesis… indisponerse con una personalidad del makai…

_-"SERAS VICTORIA"_

Demasiado bien lo sabía, ahora no podía mentirse más a si mismo… pero ya era tarde..

_-¡__**NO!-**_ Se rebeló contra esos pensamientos negativos, la chica policía volvería a caer en sus garras y juntos abandonarían el infierno.

Aún tenía un as bajo la manga. En realidad la opción más cruda y cruel consigo mismo, lo que hasta ahora nunca había considerado a hacer, una jugada arriesgada y desesperada ya que la misma Victoria sería totalmente libre para decidir si su ofrecimiento tenía valor o no.

Mientras cruzaba el portal que lo llevaba de regreso al infierno, Alucard hizo algo totalmente impensable en el….

Comenzó a rezar:

"Dog, Siod, Elohim, Breusem, quienquiera que no seas y dondequiera que no estés, señor de las bestias y los gusanos, legislador de océanos y muchedumbre aniquiladas de hombres, dueño insensato de la ironía y de la destrucción y del azar, tú que la hiciste a la medida exacta de todos mis deseos, que modelaste su cara y su cintura y sus manos y tobillos y la forma de sus pies, que me engendraste a mí y me fuiste salvando día a día, noche a noche para que me hiciera lo que soy y la necesitara y la encontrara, que la llevaste una mañana a la hora precisa a un lugar de Londres, y luego me concediste el privilegio de que apareciera en una abadía del mismo lugar, no permitas que ahora la pierda, que me envenene el miedo, el odio o la costumbre de la decepción, guárdala para mí igual que guardaste a sus mayores para que la trajeran al mundo y sembraste el coraje una noche de julio en el corazón atribulado de su madre, y la asesinaste con el único propósito de que ella naciera como hija de la oscuridad y sea mía diecinueve años después, y si a pesar de todo me la vas a quitar, no permitas la lenta degradación ni la mentira, fulmíname en el primer segundo del primer minuto de rencor o tedio, que me quede sin ella y sufra como un perro pero que no se degrade confortablemente a mi lado, que no haya tregua, ni consuelo, ni vida futura para ninguno de los dos, que el cuerpo se nos pudra y convierta en polvo y tengamos que mirarnos uno al otro como dos estatuas de cera con ojos de cristal, pero si es posible, concédenos el privilegio de no saciarnos nuca, alúmbranos y ciéganos, dicta para nosotros un porvenir del que por primera en mi existencia no quiera destruir y desertar


	22. Chapter 22

¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el último capítulo del fic. Siento mucho el haber tardado tanto pero es que realmente fue muy duro escribirlo, miles de ideas daban vueltas en mi cabeza y ninguna lograba satisfacerme.

Tengo la manía de escribir primero el fic en papel, así que después de borronear varias hojas, este es el resultado. Espero que satisfaga sus expectativas

Los personajes de Hellsing son propiedad de Kouta Hirano. Yo no gano dinero escribiendo esto

Los eventos en cursiva pertenecen a los pensamientos de los personajes

Mito de Pigmalión: Según el mito griego Pigmalión era un rey griego que cansado de buscar la mujer ideal entre las doncellas de su época se decidió a esculpir en mármol el producto de anhelos e imaginación.

Cuando la obra estuvo terminada, Galatea (así la llamó) era el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra, pero aún así era una estatua. Pigmalión enloquecido de amor y pena decidió suicidarse al ver que era incapaz de darle vida.

Pero entonces Afrodita la diosa del amor conmovida ante su pena y sentimientos sinceros dio vida a la estatua y entonces el rey y su criatura vivieron muy felices

Capítulo 22

"_Amo y odio. Te preguntarás como es posible… pero es lo que me sucede y me tortura"_

La puerta de la habitación se deslizó y Victoria contempló entrar a Alucard.

No traía nada en sus manos, y por el cabello revuelto y las heridas aún sangrantes juzgó que venía de un enfrentamiento

-"_Del cual no salió muy bien parado"- _Pensó al verlo moverse con dificultad.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la falta de gritos, maldiciones, golpes e insultos que manifestaba su maestro después de una derrota o frustración (y que usualmente descargaba sobre ella)

Se lo veía sinceramente abatido…

-¿Quieres sentarte?- Preguntó ella haciéndole sitio a su lado en el futón. Después de la tremenda paliza recibida en la fortaleza rebelde, trataba de dirigirse a el lo menos posible, pero se lo veía tan confuso parado en la entrada del cuarto que decidió hablarle.

El vampiro se sentó y observó fijamente.

La jovencita aterrada y tímida que había encontrado en la abadía tanto tiempo atrás, se había convertido en ese ser duro y letal, sin ninguna clase de moral y sentimientos completamente descolorido que se hallaba frente a el

-_"Mi mayor obra maestra. Mi regalo de desolación, muerte y odio para todos los mortales"_

Como Pigmalión se había enamorado de su creación, una mujer tan perfecta que el había creado golpe a golpe, enfrentamiento a enfrentamiento, batalla a batalla.

Pero como su par griego había llegado al fin del camino con el mismo problema….

Su deslumbrante creación no tenía vida. Carecía de voluntad de acción, de capacidad de sorprenderse, de batallar contra las adversidades; todo lo que caracterizaba a los seres que eran algo. Y que irónicamente compartían todos los mortales que el despreciaba.

Pero no contaba con la ayuda de una diosa tan puta como generosa. Debía arreglárselas solo

-Te traje algo- dijo al fin el nosferatu.

Por un segundo un destello de interés brilló en los ojos de ella, pero luego sus ojos plateados volvieron a habitual expresión extraviada

-Quise ofrecerte un regalo de princesa, no de reina, pero las cirscuntancias conspiraron

en mi contra- comentó mientras se despojaba del abrigo rojo y la camisa para quedar con el torso desnudo

-Tuve que cambiar de planes- con sus afiladas uñas realizó un pequeño corte en su cuello, del cual empezó a manar un delgado hilo de sangre-Bebe

Seras quedó congelada de estupor, meneó la cabeza confundida e inquirió

-Tú…. ¿tú me estás ofreciendo tu sangre?

-Ya lo escuchaste

La reacción de la vampiresa fue impagable

-¡CABRÓN!¡ Qué demonios te traes entre manos ahora!

En otra ocasión Alucard no habría aguantado el insulto, la habría golpeado sin cesar hasta convertirla en pulpa para violarla luego después de someterla a una de esas torturas que siempre tenía en su repertorio. Pero esta vez se quedó muy quieto mientras la sangre bajaba de su cuello hasta los pectorales

-Bebe, no voy a repetirlo otra vez

-_"Es otro de sus trucos .No debo creerle.¡NO, NO, NO!"_

_-"Pero"…_

El vampiro mojó sus dedos en la sangre que cada vez manaba con más fuerzas y los llevó hasta la boca de su pupila...

La joven abrió la boca y paladeó esas gotas, sorprendida por la cantidad de cosas que evocaban en ella mientras escuchaba a Alucard decir:

-Tú eres la única que ha bebido mi sangre. La primera y la última

Un aullido brotó de Victoria, que se arrojó sobre el nosferatu desgarrándole la garganta, la sangre brotó con ímpetu a chorros bañando el kimono blanco y mezclándose con el espeso maquillaje en el rostro de ella, lo empujó haciéndole caer en el futón mientras con sus uñas le desgarraba el pecho.

El rey de los no vivos empezó a disgustarse, había esperado un intercambio menos traumático pero esa bestia sedienta que bebía su sangre atragantándose no era su discípula… era un ser ocupado en saciar su sed únicamente sin importarle nada más

Intentó sacársela de encima pero solo obtuvo un gruñido de advertencia seguido de un par de zarpazos en el rostro cuando continuó con sus intentos de liberarse.

-"_Demonios, Seras, acaba ya, vas a vaciarme"-_Trato de comunicarse por medio del lazo mental que ambos compartían pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya enojado por la indiferencia de su compañera y francamente alarmado al notar los primeros síntomas de debilidad optó por sacársela de encima a la fuerza. La golpeó en pleno rostro enviándola por la brutalidad del golpe al otro extremo de la habitación.

Victoria cayó estrepitosamente y se levantó con agilidad pasmosa. Siseando de rabia lo miro fijamente antes de arrojarse sobre el nuevamente

-Ta…ta…

Alucard sintió arcadas, algo estaba muy mal

-Ta…ta…ta…

-"_¿Mi corazón?_

_-_Ta…ta….TA...TA

-_"¿Acaso yo el rey de los no vivos tengo miedo…de mi pupila"_

Ella le sonrió con malicia

-¿Crees que no lo escucho maestro? El corazón de un vampiro late bajo emociones intensas y debilita a su dueño

-TA….TA…TA...TA

De lo último que fue conciente el nosferatu fue de la vampiresa golpeándolo salvajemente. Victoria le arrancó rabiosa los pezones, comenzando a tirar de la piel y los músculos que se desprendían con increíble facilidad. Imitando a su maestro la habitación se cubrió de sombras provistas de afilados dientes que cayeron sobre el cuerpo del macho, mutilándolo y devorando los brazos y manos que todavía buscaban defenderse. Luego siguieron los huesos extraídos de su lugar a viva fuerza, luego la cabeza desprendida del cuello seccionado a mordiscos.

Cuando por fin se calmo, Victoria comprobó que poco y nada quedaba de Alucard…solo trozos de carne desperdigados aquí y allá, un ojo, cabellos ensangrentados.

Se sentó tratando de aclarar su mente…

-_"Aún falta algo más"_

Convocó su familiar… el muchachito que tanto había enfurecido a su maestro en la fortaleza rebelde y se dirigió a la esencia del vampiro desparramada en los restos

-"_Quiero que vuelvas en la niña"_

Por el ataque recibido Alucard estaría débil, lo cual significaba que no podría liberarse de la apariencia adoptada en un breve lapso de tiempo.

Observó como poco a poco la figura de Girlicard aparecía ante sus ojos, el cuerpo infantil en el cual los enormes pechos no encajaban, el rostro de grandes ojos que tenían aún una expresión de dolorosa sorpresa.

Se adelantó y se sentó a su lado, ambos estaban desnudos y fue una sensación interesante para Seras descubrir que su cuerpo de adolescente empezaba a reaccionar ante la muchachita.

El vampiro contempló atemorizado a Victoria, ya había sido demasiado aprender en que había convertido su sangre a su pupila y ahora…su temor se confirmó cuando ella en su cuerpo de hombre joven y deseoso comenzó a manosearlo

-¿Pero qué…?

-¿Estás asustado?

-Si…

-No lo suficiente. Veras experimentaste ser débil ante una paliza, ahora es hora de que experimentes el sexo.

El chico besó a Girlicard con rabia y pasión a la vez, deslizando los dedos por la vagina de su compañera, comprobando que no se había humedecido en lo más mínimo.

-Bueeeeno, va a dolerte más

Alucard furioso se libró de ese contacto, estaba herido en su dignidad profundamente y no iba a dejar que cometieran ese atropello con el.

-¿Atropello?...Alguna vez te preguntaste que sentía cada vez que me montabas a la fuerza?

-Al menos yo te lubrique la primera vez

Volvieron a luchar, girando y lanzándose dentelladas, aunque el nosferatu llevaba las de perder aún lograba complicar a su adversaria, de ninguna manera admitiría ser poseído bajo ninguna de sus formas.

Por último los dos contrincantes se separaron jadeando por el esfuerzo, momento en el que Seras preguntó

-No era lo que esperabas ¿no?

-No

Ambos se observaron con cautela. Al fin y al cabo parecía que comenzaban a entenderse. Después de unos instantes callados victoria volvió a preguntar:

-¿Siempre va ser así?

-¿Así como?

-Estas ansias de destruir y aplastar…esta rabia que solo se apaga matando…

-Siempre-Girlicard se cruzó de brazos y se acerco al chico, su voz sin el tinte chillón acostumbrado tembló al decir

-No esperes que comprenda alguna vez emociones como el amor y la devoción. Solo puedo ofrecerte matanzas, desolación y odio… en mi compañía.

Y por unos instantes que al vampiro se le antojaron eternos, la vampiresa cerró los ojos, respiró con profundidad y analizó lo que acababa de escuchar.

Finalmente le contestó…

-Eso me basta. Pero solo tengo una condición: Ya no somos maestro y discípula… y como iguales la deberás respetar por todo el tiempo que decida estar a tu lado

-¿Cuál es?

Un certero puñetazo se estrelló en la cara de Girlicard haciéndole sangrar la nariz

-No volverás a ponerme la mano encima…JAMÁS. ¿Me escuchaste?

-Ouch…Fuerte y claro

Volviendo a su apariencia femenina, la mujer midian hizo aparecer sobre su cuerpo el vestido blanco, cuidando que no se manchara con la sangre que cubría el cuarto y dijo mientras su compañero también volvía a su forma original:

-Es hora de hablar con Komagata- sama

-Esta bien. Ayúdame a reconstruir los muros y nos largamos de aquí

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a solicitar una audiencia a sus superiores..

Shishio los contempló desdeñoso, esas criaturas eran completamente impredecibles y había una extraña y nueva cualidad en la hembra que despertó su desconfianza automáticamente; si, en cuanto más pronto abandonaran su reino mejor.

También a Yumi no le pasó desapercibido el cambio en Victoria, la muchacha había perdido esa indiferencia total hacia todo lo que la rodeaba…sus ojos no eran descoloridos como antes, ahora eran rojos como los de su compañero. Esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa a través de la máscara que formaba su maquillaje preguntó;

-Vampiresa… ¿Aún deseas convertirte en hitobashira?

-No, seducción de los mundos-Seras también sonrió a medias

-Reconstruyan lo que ambos destruyeron con sus irresponsables actos. En cuanto terminen nuestra alianza quedará anulada y podrán abandonar este lugar-ordenó el guerrero vendado

-Si eso es lo que desea, así se hará-ambos nosferatu contestaron al unísono y salieron a cumplir la tarea encomendada.

Reconstruir los muros no fue difícil. Pero si tedioso, los enormes bloques de piedra carmesí pulidos de manera tal que encajaran perfectamente entre sí debían colocarse de manera exacta, de modo que ni el más fino cabello pudiera pasar entre las junturas. Ningún otro sirviente ayudó a los vampiros, aunque contaron con la estricta y constante vigilancia de Toguro y Hoji.

AL concluir las murallas, Victoria se hallaba completamente extenuada, pro olvido su cansancio al observar que el sello de propiedad de Shishio desaparecía de sus manos

-Hey, Victoria-susurró Alucard

-¿Uhm?

-Esos dos estan a punto de saltarnos encima, sino no nos largamos en este preciso instante-señaló con la cabeza a sus dos impasibles guardianes

-Así lo creo respondió ella

No se demoraron más y partieron. Ambos llevaban la cabeza en alto y apenas podían contener su entusiasmo al dar grandes zancadas en la negra arena, en pocos segundos un portal ínter dimensional se abriría y abandonarían el infierno

Un brillo los encegueció repentinamente alumbrando el desierto…

-¡Allí esta!

Al cruzarlo Alucard formuló interiormente una petición para llegar a un lugar específico en el mudo humano…

Cuando la vampiresa reaccionó se hallaban en la misma abadía en la cual su compañero la había transformado tiempo atrás. El lugar estaba completamente en ruinas, pero por el techo desvencijado se veían las estrellas y la luna en todo su esplendor colgando del cielo nocturno. Abriendo sus brazos, respiró el cálido y perfumado aire nocturno y comentó

-Es una noche hermosa, ¿no?

-Sí, exactamente igual a cuando nos conocimos respondió el y continuó:

-Creo recordar que a unos dos kilómetros de aquí hay un pequeño poblado. Podemos cazar allí y retornar a la abadía al amanecer antes de empezar nuestro viaje

Victoria lo miró intrigada

-¿Un viaje….hacia donde?

-No lo sé. Londres estaría bien para empezar, luego París, Nueva York, El Cairo… ¿Quién sabe?

-Entonces…-Victoria le sonrió alegremente- A partir de hoy…tú y yo

-Juntos…

Los vampiros se disolvieron en nieblas y sombra y volaron hasta el pueblo. A partir de ese momento desangrarían poblaciones enteras sumiendo en el terror a sus habitantes….juntos….por siempre jamás juntos.

FIN

Bueno por fin se terminó esta historia….si pudo emocionarlos, y hacerlos odiar y amar a los personajes eso es todo a lo que puede aspirar esta escritora amateur de fics.

Estoy enormemente agradecida a todas/os aquellas/os que reseñaron o me escribieron mensajes particulares. Quiero que sepan que a su manera también aportaron su granito de arena y me inspiraron a escribir, no solo con sus halagos sino también con sus reclamos y críticas

Mi próximo proyecto es un fic sobre Hiei y Mukuro de Yu yu hakusho, en el cual es probable que Alucard y Seras aparezcan como personajes secundarios. Subiré el primer capítulo a finales septiembre o principios de octubre. Doy aviso por si a alguien le gustan estos personajes o simplemente desean leer otra historia mía

Una vez más….¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

JoannaK

26/09/2010


End file.
